El caballero del crepúsculo
by Bala-2006
Summary: S. XIX- La condesa Kagome Higurashi está harta de que las mujeres sean consideradas inferiores por sus maridos y por todos los hombres que las rodean y desea cambiar esa realidad que se sucede en Buxton creando un héroe. Su empresa, exitosa al principio, se ve peligrar con la vuelta del conde Inuyasha Taisho, quien quiere atrapar al caballero del crepúsculo a toda costa.
1. Prólogo

**Dejo en pausa mi saga de las criadas hasta después de las vacaciones de verano y mientras tanto os dejo una ocurrencia que tuve en referencia a la lucha por la igualdad de las mujere****s.****Como siempre, publicaré todas las semanas una vez, a no ser que surja algún inconveniente que me lo impida. Hoy publico prólogo en jueves, pero habrá capítulo el lunes. **

**Como de costumbre, espero que os guste el nuevo fanfic y que apoyéis a Kagome en su lucha.**

**PRÓLOGO:**

_Buxton(Inglaterra), 1853_

- Eres demasiado delicada.

Siempre la misma historia. Era demasiado delicada para salir a montar a caballo, era demasiado delicada para ir sola a la ciudad, era demasiado delicada para plantar rosales en el jardín. Era demasiado delicada para todo. Su padre la tuvo entre mullidos cojines desde su tierna infancia pensando que era lo mejor para ella. Se equivocó. Lo que más deseó siempre fue correr por el campo con los pies desnudos y levantándose la falda por encima de los tobillos (por muy escandaloso que sonara). Quería poder levantarse y salir a desayunar en camisón porque no le apetecía cambiarse de ropa. Era una experta manejando armas de fuego. Sin embargo, su padre siempre la vio como una muñequita de porcelana y su marido la veía exactamente igual.

Sabía cómo iba a continuar el discurso. Le diría que era una criatura de Dios débil y sensible que necesitaba del cuidado de un hombre para no caer en los pecados del vicio y la lujuria. Una joven dama, noble y pura, con una estructura ósea demasiado delicada y una imagen que mantener. ¡Qué sabría él! Tan solo era un burgués que había aspirado a ser conde casándose con ella. La única razón por la que trataba de retenerla, era porque sabía que ella era salvaje e indómita.

- Kagome eres una criatura de Dios débil y sensible que necesita la protección de un hombre.- continuó tal y como ella predijo- En este caso, yo, tu marido.

- Tan solo pretendía dar una vuelta a caballo.

- Podrías caerte y romperte ese bonito cuello.- insistió- Ambos sabemos que no eres una buena amazona.

¡Eso era mentira! Aunque claro, ¿cómo iba a saberlo si se negaba a mirarla con sus propios ojos para comprobar que aquello era una falacia? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas gritarle para que supiera hasta qué punto estaba equivocado pero, ¿conseguiría algo aparte de recibir una buena tunda? No sería la primera vez que la golpease. Ese desgraciado se aprovechaba de su posición como hombre para hacerle tragar toda su pedantería. No podía llevarlo a las autoridades, nunca la creerían. Su padre prácticamente la vendió para pagar sus deudas y eso que juraba adorarla y desear lo mejor para ella. Y su único amigo en la vida, el único hombre al que jamás había amado, se fue a la guerra dos años atrás y todavía no había regresado.

Toda su vida era un desastre y a pesar de ello sabía que tampoco vivía tan mal. Ella, por lo menos, tenía comida, una casa donde vivir, los mejores ropajes, las mejores joyas, sirvientes. Sin embargo, ¡no era suficiente! ¿Por qué una mujer tenía que conformarse con tan poca cosa? ¿Por qué tenía que vivir subordinada a un hombre? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué tenía que permitir que la golpeara un hombre al que podría echar de su casa de un puntapié?

- No me estás escuchando, Kagome.

- Claro que sí, conde.

Casi se atragantó al pronunciar la palabra "conde" para referirse a su marido. Tenía que llamarlo así porque él se lo había ordenado, pero ella en sus adentros se negaba a concederle jamás semejante título. Ella era la única y verdadera condesa en esa casa.

- Mañana vendrá a revisarte un médico de mi confianza, Kagome.

Otro maldito médico. Llevaban un año entero casados y aún no había podido darle un hijo a su marido. En un rincón oscuro de su mente saltaba de alegría por no engendrar un niño de semejante bribón, pero en su corazón, lloraba de tristeza. Si no podía darle hijos a ese hombre… ¿No podría dárselos nunca a nadie? ¿Era estéril? ¿Por qué el mundo era tan injusto? Además de ser obligada a contraer matrimonio con semejante esperpento, cuyo único fin en la vida era hacerle sentir desgraciada, se le negaba la capacidad de reproducirse, la maternidad. La vida no era justa.

- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Kagome.- le aseguró- No me enfadaré si eres yerma.

¡Pero ella sí! Él sólo pensaba en sí mismo, nunca pensaba en ella. ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo iba a pensar en ella un hombre que no dudaba en quitarse el cinturón para darle una dolorosa paliza?

- De ser así, ¿qué ocurrirá entonces, conde?- se aventuró a preguntar.

- Nada. Disfrutaremos de nuestra posición privilegiada sin el deber de tener que transmitírsela a nadie tras nuestra muerte.

A él le daba igual tener hijos o no. El título y las tierras de los Higurashi ya eran suyas. También tenía a tantas rameras como deseaba por las noches, en esa taberna a la que creía escaparse a escondidas de su esposa. No es que le importara. De hecho, prefería que se acostara con esas rameras y la dejara a ella en paz. Rameras. No le gustaba llamarlas así. Esas mujeres debían dedicarse a esa profesión por algo, seguro que eran mujeres que se sentían desgraciadas y sucias. La vida sí que debía haberlas tratado mal a ellas.

- Yo deseo tener hijos, conde.

- La vida no es perfecta, Kagome.- se acuclilló ante ella- Sé que estás acostumbrada a tener todo cuanto deseas, pero hay cosas que ni el dinero puede comprar.

¡Bastardo sin sentimientos!

- ¿Y si es usted quien resulta ser estéril, conde?

El golpe no se hizo de esperar. Su mano ascendió, formando un arco perfecto, y abofeteó su mejilla izquierda. Dolorosa, rápida, ruidosa. Empezó a arderle la mejilla y sintió como las lágrimas de rabia se apelotonaban en sus ojos. Si esa sociedad fuera diferente, si sólo pudiera devolverle aquel golpe… Y tampoco lo haría porque ella no era como él. Se consideraba mejor.

- Espero que no vuelvas a pronunciar semejante blasfemia, Kagome.

Naraku se levantó y le dio la espalda para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la biblioteca, donde tenía pensado abandonarla por el resto del día.

- Te recuerdo quien manda aquí, Kagome.- le lanzó una sonrisa sardónica desde la puerta- Tú tan solo eres una débil y delicada mujer.

¿Débil? ¿Delicada? ¡Y un cuerno!

Tan rápido como la puerta se cerró, se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la biblioteca como si se tratara de un animal enjaulado. Estaba harta de que la controlasen, de que le dijeran cómo se suponía que tenía que hablar, comportarse y pensar, de que la golpeasen y no tuviera derecho a defenderse. Y todo eso que le estaba sucediendo a ella, le sucedía a millones de mujeres en todo el mundo a diario. Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien luchara por los derechos de las mujeres, de que alguien velase por su seguridad e intereses. ¡Era hora de cambiar el mundo!

Puede que sólo fuese una y que sólo pudiese alcanzar a su pueblo, pero se ocuparía de que ninguna mujer en ese pueblo sufriera lo mismo que ella o algo peor. Las protegería aunque tuviera que hacerlo desde la oscuridad y desde el anonimato. Naraku se tragaría sus palabras porque acababa de surgir el único y auténtico defensor de las mujeres: el caballero del crepúsculo.

Si les enseñaba a las mujeres a defenderse y a acostumbrarse a esa libertad de la que los hombres también gozaban, llegaría la oportunidad del sexo femenino y aún en la pobreza, merecería la pena.


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

_Buxton, 1856_

- Puede que esté mal decirlo, pero quiero algo más en mi vida que mi marido, mis hijos, y mi casa.

Empezó a aplaudir con sus manos enguantadas en seda de la más cara a la mujer que acababa de atreverse a pronunciar semejante verdad, y sonrió satisfecha. Aunque la mujer estuviera derritiéndose en lágrimas por aquellas palabras, se sentía muy orgullosa de ella. Estaba orgullosa porque después de dos años enteros reuniéndose con todas las mujeres del pueblo, había conseguido que se concienciaran de que no eran realmente felices con lo que la sociedad les había dado.

Ahora bien, no todas las mujeres de Buxton acudían a sus reuniones. La acompañaban las amas de casa de clase media y baja aunque, al principio, les costó mucho acercarse. La acompañaban las prostitutas del pueblo, eran sus mejores portavoces. Y podía decir con orgullo que también la acompañaban jóvenes muchachas de poco más de trece años que antes de casarse empezaban a concienciarse de lo que les esperaba y podían hacer algo para evitarlo. Sin embargo, las mujeres de clase alta, pertenecientes a la aristocracia en la que ella se había criado, se negaban a aparecer. La consideraban una blasfema y una atrevida que estaba pecando contra la obra de Dios. Pero, ¿no decía Dios que tanto hombres como mujeres son seres morales y de virtud? Y siendo así, ¿por qué el hombre se impone? Dios los hizo iguales a ambos, la culpa era de la sociedad.

Se levantó de su asiento y subió al estrado para darle unas suaves palmaditas en la espalda a la mujer del panadero. Ella asintió con la cabeza y bajó del estrado esperando a que hablara.

- Estoy muy orgullosa de todas vosotras, amigas.- todas esas mujeres eran mucho más que amigas para ella- Hoy hemos dado un gran paso, juntas. Sabemos cuál es el problema aunque no sepamos qué o quién lo ha originado, y en nuestras manos está encontrar la llave para solucionarlo.

Las prostitutas empezaron a aplaudirle y a vitorearle antes de que pudiera continuar y el resto de las mujeres las acompañaron. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la trataran de esa forma. Se sentía como si todo aquello fuera obra suya, pero no caería en esa trampa del ego. Todo aquello era obra de todas. Se dispuso a continuar hablando cuando su fiel mayordomo abrió la puerta de la sala de conferencias. Al instante, todas las cabezas femeninas se volvieron hacia él y el pobre hombre se sintió intimidado durante unos segundos.

- ¿Co- condesa?- la llamó.

- Puede hablar sin miedo ante mis amigas, Phillips.

El mayordomo tragó hondo y continuó.

- Condesa… Llega usted tarde al funeral de su marido…

¿El funeral de Naraku? Alzó la cabeza para mirar el reloj y descubrió que, efectivamente, iba a llegar tarde porque el cementerio estaba a unos veinte minutos de allí y tan solo faltaban diez para la ceremonia.

- ¡Qué cabeza la mía! Me sentía tan feliz hoy que olvidé que tenía que jugar mi papel de esposa dolida.

Todas las mujeres empezaron a reír con ella y la felicitaron una vez más por haberse librado de semejante canalla. Allí había mucha confianza. Todas esas mujeres habían contado como sus maridos, amantes o clientes las habían tratado mal física y psicológicamente, y ella misma había contado su propia historia. El único secreto que guardaba para todas esas amigas, era la máscara que se colocaba por las noches para saltar en la defensa del sexo femenino.

Se ajustó bien la pamela por miedo a que se estropeara su precioso tocado y cogió su sombrilla blanca con bordes dorados del paragüero. Le encantaba vestir de blanco y, ¿qué mejor día para vestir de blanco que en el funeral de su marido? El blanco representaba la libertad, la fuerza de espíritu y eso era algo que ella poseía. ¡Qué se escandalizara toda la alta sociedad que acudiría al funeral! La condesa Kagome Higurashi no tenía por qué sentirse amedrentada por nadie. Además, ¿acaso no era ella uno de los miembros de la aristocracia más poderosos del condado? Ahora que no tenía el lastre de su marido, podría hacer lo que quisiera, y lo mejor era que nadie la obligaría a volver a casarse. ¡Era perfecto!

Se despidió de todas sus amigas lanzándoles un dramático beso y salió de la sala de conferencias. Atravesó junto a su mayordomo el largo pasillo hacia la salida y contempló con satisfacción su carruaje. Suyo, tal y como correspondía. Por fin volvía a pertenecerle su título de condesa. Por fin volvía a ser dueña de su casa y de sus tierras. El dinero era de su difunto marido, tenía que admitirlo, pero ella le estaba dando buen uso para ayudar a otras mujeres.

Se subió en el carruaje y le dio a su mayordomo la orden de que fuera lo más rápido posible. Una cosa era faltar al respeto a su difunto marido, y otra muy diferente, hacer esperar a Dios.

El trayecto hacia el cementerio fue rápido y tortuoso por la velocidad que llevaba el carruaje. Perdió la cuenta del número de baches que cogieron por el camino cuando iba por más de veinte y en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de pedir que diera marcha atrás. Ella era valiente, era fuerte; no era una dama delicada y sensible sin voz ni voto. Pero, al igual que todos los seres humanos, también sentía nostalgia, desesperación, rabia, dolor. Temía que todos esos sentimientos se aferrasen a ella mientras el cura despedía a su difunto marido. Temía a las personas porque sabía que todas ellas la juzgarían. Y es que cambiar el mundo, era tarea muy difícil, y tendría que soportar sus miradas y sus habladurías por el resto de sus días.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente al cementerio, se sintió avergonzada. Ya era la hora y la estaban esperando. Desde la ventana de su carruaje, a través de las finas cortinas de tela translúcida, podía avistar más de treinta cabezas giradas hacia su carruaje. Sintió arder sus mejillas y respiró hondo mientras esperaba a que su mayordomo abriera la puerta del carruaje.

Su mayordomo no se hizo de esperar y ella tuvo que decir una rápida plegaria mental antes de atreverse a moverse. Si ya iban a hablar de ella por llegar tarde, más hablarían por ir de blanco. Ni siquiera esperarían a que terminara el funeral, empezarían los cuchicheos en ese mismo instante.

- Condesa.

Su mayordomo le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella se aferró a su mano como si de un salvavidas se tratara para evitar que se tropezara y bajó del carruaje. Más de una boca se puso en forma de o y empezaron los cuchicheos. Ella los ignoró lo mejor que pudo, y se armó de valor para caminar hacia el ataúd con toda la dignidad que le era posible. Ni siquiera se levantó el vestido para evitar que los bordes se mancharan de barro. Cuando anduvo entre los invitados, los saludó con leves movimientos de cabeza, y no se detuvo hasta llegar al lugar que le correspondía.

- Disculpe por la tardanza, padre.- se disculpó- Estaba ocupándome de un asunto que requería toda mi atención.

- ¿Podemos empezar, condesa?- le preguntó el cura.

- Por supuesto.

Kagome juntó las manos sobre su regazo y agachó la cabeza mientras escuchaba las palabras del religioso. Le llegaban, al mismo tiempo, las voces de los asistentes comentando su retraso, su vestimenta, y sus costumbres poco femeninas. ¿Costumbres poco femeninas? ¿Qué eran las costumbres poco femeninas? ¿Qué era lo femenino más que un término que los hombres habían inventado para convertir a las mujeres en unas inútiles? No era poco femenina, no era masculina. Era una mujer, biológicamente hembra. Tenía tanto derecho a cabalgar a horcajadas como cualquier hombre y tanto derecho a bordar una camisola como cualquier mujer. Poco femenina…

¿Qué sabrían ellas? Su mayor aspiración en la vida era pasarse el día sentadas en un sofá, recibiendo regalos y sonriendo como si todo en su vida fuera perfecto. Si dejaran de ser tan obstinadas y acudieran a una sola de sus conferencias… ¡Nunca ocurriría! Le había costado juntar a mujeres de clase media y baja con prostitutas, pero juntarlas con mujeres de la alta sociedad sería imposible. La diferencia de clases también afectaba a su empresa.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las palabras del cura para poder ignorar los cuchicheos y porque francamente, le parecían mucho más interesantes.

- Dios, recibe en este seno a este joven hombre que nos ha abandonado. Júzgalo como has hecho con tantos antes y se piadoso con él, pues era un hombre bondadoso y justo.

Bondadoso y justo eran precisamente los adjetivos que peor describían a Naraku Tatewaki. Si no hubiera sentido ningún respeto por la iglesia y por la religión católica, lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, pero aún le quedaba su fe en Dios y muchos recuerdos.

_Terminó de cortar en pedazos otra pieza de fruta y tiró las cáscaras a la basura. Esa misma mañana había encontrado un precioso cachorrito abandonado en la puerta de la mansión Higurashi y pensaba alimentarlo, lavarlo y quedárselo. Ese pobre animalito debía haber sido abandonado a juzgar por los golpes que parecía haber recibido. Se dirigió hacia el salón tatareando una canción, pero a mitad de camino escuchó el sonido ensordecedor del cachorrito… ¿Gritando?_

_Dejó caer el cuenco con la fruta en el suelo y echó a correr hacia el salón, pero no estaba allí. Las puertas que daban al jardín estaban abiertas. Corrió y corrió con el rostro inundando en lágrimas y cuando llegó, se quedó paralizada. La sangre se le heló ante la sádica escena y tuvo que contener con todas sus fuerzas un grito de horror. Naraku… Naraku tenía al cachorrito… Muerto… Había tanta sangre por todas partes. ¿Por qué?_

_- No te preocupes, Kagome.- le sonrió como si no sucediera nada- Este animalejo se coló en la casa pretendiendo robar comida. Lo he sacado aquí afuera porque no quería manchar la moqueta._

_Dejó caer el cadáver del animal como si no le importara ni lo más mínimo y así era._

_- Y-yo… Yo lo metí… - musitó- Iba a quedármelo…_

_- No digas tonterías, Kagome.- se rió- Si quieres te compraré un gato, pero un perro no es para una señorita y mucho menos un perro callejero._

_Él pasó a su lado y le revolvió el pelo, como si se tratara de una niña, antes de dejarla sola. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ése?_

El recuerdo le afectó. Sus lágrimas eran la prueba de ello, pero estaba en un funeral, la gente pensaría que lloraba por su marido. Nadie sabía que estaba bien lejos de llorar por ese maldito monstruo. ¡Dios, cuánto lo odiaba!

El funeral terminó antes de que pudiera recuperarse y el cura le dio el pésame antes de echarle una reprimenda por su atuendo. El blanco no era el color adecuado para un funeral. Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y recibió el pésame de todos los asistentes según se iban marchando. Al final, se quedó ella sola contemplando a los enterradores. No, no estaba sola. Él estaba allí, detrás de ella, acechándola, esperando el momento adecuado. Llevaba sin hablarle desde que volvió de la guerra, un año atrás. ¿Acaso había decidido que podían volver a ser amigos? ¿Por qué acudió al entierro de su marido? Cuando más lo necesitaba, la abandonó.

- Deberías haber vestido de negro, Kagome.

¡Maldito fuera! ¿Cómo se atrevía a tutearla de aquella forma después de un año entero de absoluto silencio? ¡Podía irse al infierno!

- No es de su incumbencia, lord Taisho.- contestó cortésmente.

- ¿Lord Taisho? ¿Cuándo he dejado de ser Inuyasha?- su voz sonaba sorprendida.

- De eso ya hace mucho tiempo, conde.

- ¿Conde?- se rió- ¿A qué juegas, Kagome?

No jugaba a nada. Simplemente estaba harta de que se la buscara por puro interés.

Se giró para enfrentase cara a cara y se maldijo por dentro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan condenadamente atractivo? Si sólo fuera un poquito feo, podría apartar la mirada de él, pero no. Él parecía cincelado por el mejor escultor.

Inuyasha siempre fue mucho más alto que ella, casi le sacaba dos cabezas. En su juventud era más fibroso, pero tras volver de la guerra, había desarrollado una musculatura que se hacía denotar en todos los trajes que utilizaba. Su cabello negro, peinado hacia atrás, enmarcaba un rostro de fracciones duras y varoniles que volvía locas a las mujeres. Ojos dorados intensos y abrasadores, nariz aguileña y unos finos labios que ella misma probó una vez en el pasado. Unos labios que jamás volvería a probar si no quería caer en la trampa del amor.

- Le recuerdo que soy lady Higurashi para usted o condesa. No vuelva a tutearme, jamás.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kagome? ¡Somos amigos!- exclamó enojado.

- ¿Amigos?- se rió- Si llega a ser por usted, conde, ni siquiera me hubiera enterado de que volvió de la guerra. La mínima cortesía entre dos viejos amigos es una visita.

- Pretendía ir a visitarte, pero estabas casada… - musitó.

- ¿Qué cambia eso, lord Taisho? ¿Acaso afecta en lo más mínimo a sus modales el que yo estuviera casada?

- ¡Sí, maldita sea!

Inuyasha se sentía arder por dentro mientras discutía con Kagome sólo para ganarse el privilegio de poder tutearla, algo que había hecho durante toda su vida. Se conocían desde siempre. Él tenía cuatro años más que ella. Su padre y el conde Higurashi eran grandes amigos y por eso se conocieron siendo niños. Se habían pelado las rodillas juntos, se habían revolcado sobre el barro juntos, habían pescado juntos. Un día estaban cogidos de la mano corriendo por el campo y al siguiente se encontraba compitiendo con otros hombres para ganarse su atención. Él siempre tuvo éxito con las mujeres, pero nunca cayó en las garras de ninguna porque sólo quería a una. El mismo día en que Kagome fue presentada en sociedad, todo se acabó. Ella tenía dieciséis años y era la dama más hermosa de todo el condado y, además, una condesa. Kagome era el mejor partido del siglo.

Recordaba con furia cómo decenas de hombres se peleaban por un baile. Recordaba encontrarse entre esos hombres, intentando hacerse sitio para llegar hasta ella y que le reservara un maldito baile, para él, ¡su mejor amigo! A veces conseguía el baile; otras, debía conformarse con mirar. Dejó de visitarla en su casa porque siempre que iba, ella estaba recibiendo a uno de sus pretendientes. Ya no había espacio para él en su vida o, por lo menos, fue así como se sintió.

Pensó que tal vez no fuera lo bastante hombre para ella, quizá ella esperase a alguien más varonil. Él sólo era un muchacho de veinte años a la espera de heredar su título de conde mientras que los otros hombres con los que competía, eran hombres de treinta años con experiencia en la vida y sus propiedades. Si iba a la guerra para endurecerse y volvía convertido en un hombre, ella lo querría.

Se equivocó. Volvió cinco años después para encontrársela casada con un hombre que no se la merecía. Un burgués forrado hasta las cejas y con muy mal talante que se las daba de altanero porque gracias a su esposa se había ganado un puesto en la aristocracia. Si tenía que encontrarla casada, ¿por qué con él entre todos los hombres? Si la hubiera encontrado con otro hombre, con un hombre que le hiciera encogerse por su superioridad… Pero no. Era un enclenque. ¿Cómo se pudo casar con él?

Cada vez que la miraba se quedaba sin respiración. Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez en que se vieron sin que ella estuviera casada y la veía más hermosa si cabía a ser posible. Siempre le encantó que fuera tan menuda, le hacía parecer tan delicada y, sobre todo, si se tenía en cuenta la delicadeza de su estructura ósea. Parecía que se fuera a romper si la tocaba. Su tez blanca, nívea, parecía tan sedosa como la recordaba. Sin una sola arruga. ¿Cómo iba a tener arrugas si tan solo tenía veintidós años? Odiaba ver su hermosa melena de rizos azabaches recogida en la coronilla, pero eso no le restaba belleza. Sus ojos enmarcados por largas y femeninas pestañas seguían siendo igual de intensos y de profundos. Sentía que se sumergía en un mar de chocolate cada vez que la mirada. Y sus labios… Mejor no recordar sus carnosos labios.

Ella era hermosa, divina, magnífica. Demasiado buena para su difunto marido y puede que hasta demasiado buena para él mismo. Vestía de blanco y no es que no le sentara bien, pero no entendía por qué. Kagome fue criada con la más estricta educación, educada para ser toda una dama que no faltara jamás a las normas de cortesía. Su marido había muerto, le correspondía un año de luto, de negro. ¿Por qué entonces llevaba ese inocente vestido blanco de manga larga y escote cuadrado? ¿Por qué se puso encima ese encantador chaleco azul celeste de dos colas? ¿Por qué la pamela blanca y las sombrilla con encajes dorados?

- Debo marcharme.

Se interpuso en su camino, agarró su mano y le dio un galante beso en el dorso. Iba siendo el momento de recuperar las buenas costumbres con su antigua mejor amiga y con un poco de suerte, su futura esposa. Si Kagome había podido casarse con ese ser, tenía que quererlo a él, tenía que hacerlo. **Mía**.

- No voy a perdonarlo tan fácilmente, lord Taisho.

- Lo sé, Kagome.- sonrió- Pero eso no significa que no vaya a hacer todo lo posible por convencerte de lo contrario.

Kagome hizo un mohín porque hubiera vuelto a tutearla y se marchó sin mediar una sola palabra más. No le apetecía discutir con Inuyasha en ese momento y menos cuando tenía tanto trabajo pendiente.

Inuyasha la observó marcharse, y después, volvió su mirada hacia la tumba de Naraku Tatewaki. Tatewaki, eso ponía en la lápida. Al parecer, Kagome debía haber ordenado que lo despojaran de su apellido y su título de conde por matrimonio. Ella le negaba a su marido lo que le había dado gustosamente al aceptar casarse con él. No encajaba en su mente. De la misma forma que no encajaba el que Kagome no hubiera tenido hijos. Sabía de muy buena tinta que ella siempre deseó tener hijos, era su gran sueño en la adolescencia. Decían las malas lenguas que era yerma y no era que a él le importase, la querría igual, pero… Si era yerma, no podría casarse con ella. Su padre volvería directo de Londres para impedirlo. Un conde debía tener hijos para transmitir su título y sus tierras. ¡Todo era tan complicado!

Se metió una mano en un bolsillo del pantalón mientras que con la otra sostenía su bastón y se dirigió hacia su carruaje. Kagome tenía la capacidad de volverlo loco, siempre fue así. Cuando era niño, se volvía loco de preocupación al ver que ella intentaba hacer las mismas cosas que correspondían a un hombre. ¡Era demasiado delicada! Podría haberse hecho mucho daño en su infancia por imitarlo y, aún así, sabía que no podría haberla detenido. Durante su adolescencia, lo volvió loco darse cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, como un colegial, y ella no lo quería. Ella coqueteaba con todos los hombres, le abría las puertas de su casa a todos y se olvidaba de él por completo.

Ya no lo buscaba, no le escribía, no le recibía con la misma alegría, ni le anteponía a cualquier otro. Vivió un auténtico infierno tratando de llamar su atención hasta que decidió ir a convertirse en un hombre. A la vuelta, ni siquiera quiso molestarse en intentarlo. Estaba casada, totalmente fuera de su alcance. Podrían ser amantes, pero él aspiraba a mucho más que eso. Y pensar que… Odiaba admitirlo, pero fue virgen hasta que volvió de la guerra un año atrás. Quería que Kagome fuera su primera y única mujer y finalmente, terminó en uno de los peores antros del pueblo copulando con una prostituta mientras imaginaba que ella era su dulce Kagome. Siempre tenía que imaginar que era Kagome para poder hacerlo.

Entró en su lujoso carruaje y golpeó el techo para dar la señal de que debía moverse al cochero. Pensar en Kagome lo estresaba demasiado y todavía le faltaba una larga campaña para conseguirla así que tomó el periódico, y decidió alimentarse con las últimas noticias de Buxton. El caballero del crepúsculo volvía a ser portada. Cuando volvió a Buxton, se enteró de su existencia y de que, al parecer, ya llevaba otro año completo suelto, haciendo de las suyas. Secuestraba mujeres de sus hogares, alejándolas de sus familias. Era un criminal. Había dejado un aviso de su última fechoría. Iba a raptar a una burguesa esa noche y, casualmente, conocía a esa familia. Tal vez se diera una vuelta por allí para poder ver con sus propios ojos al criminal.

Al abrir el periódico, en primera página, se trataba el fallecimiento de Naraku Tatewaki. Evitaban asociarlo con el apellido Higurashi y no mencionaban el título de conde que ostentó en vida. Estaba completamente seguro de que Kagome tuvo algo que ver con eso. Ella tenía que haberles pagado o no era normal. ¿Por qué?

Intentaba olvidarse de ella y el periódico le regalada otra incógnita. ¡Estupendo! Aunque claro, lo que en verdad lo dejó boquiabierto, fue la fotografía de Kagome ligada a una asociación por los derechos de las mujeres. ¿Había algo así en un pueblo tan conservador como Buxton? Llamaban a Kagome revolucionaria, reformista, pagana y una palabra que él odió nada más leerla: mujerzuela. Iba a acudir en persona a ese periódico para que el negligente que hubiera osado llamar mujerzuela a la condesa, lo pagara bien caro. Por otra parte, la fotografía de Kagome era estupenda y pensaba quedársela.

- La condesa Higurashi recita la _Vindicación de los derechos de la mujer_, escrito por la ya difunta Mary Wollstonecraft,- leyó en voz alta- ¿Quién es ésa?

Ya tenía otra cosa que hacer. Tenía que conseguir ese maldito libro y leérselo. Seguro que lo ayudaría a acercarse a Kagome.

….

- Ya está todo preparado, condesa.

- Estupendo.

Se sacó el vestido por los pies y lo alzó para colgarlo en lo alto del biombo tras el cual se estaba cambiando de ropa. El día se le había hecho eterno tras aquel encontronazo con Inuyasha Taisho en el cementerio, y todavía le quedaba mucho trabajo por hacer. Ojala no estuviera tan cansada. El caballero del crepúsculo había jurado acudir al rescate de Yuka Elliot esa misma noche, y no podía fallarle.

- ¿Cree que ha sido una buena idea dar el aviso?- preguntó su mayordomo al otro lado del biombo.

- Sí, todo estará vigilado.- tiró de los cordones de su corsé- Prepararé una distracción y cuando todos vayan a atrapar al villano, sacaré a Yuka de allí.

- ¿Y la señorita Yuka querrá ir con usted?

- ¡Claro que querrá!- le aseguró- No he escogido rescatarla porque su vida sea una maravilla. Tiene un marido alcohólico que la golpea cada noche y no le permite ni asomarse a la ventana para tomar aire. ¿Acaso va a hacerle el caballero del crepúsculo más daño que su marido?- se bufó- Además, he visto su expediente médico. Ha sufrido varios abortos y todos por culpa de los maltratos de su marido.

- ¿Ha visto su expediente médico o lo ha robado?- preguntó el mayordomo con suspicacia.

- ¿Visto? ¿Robado? ¿Tomado prestado?- enumeró- ¿Qué diferencia hay?

En realidad, lo había robado, pero se negaba a admitirlo ante Phillips. Esa pobre chica necesitaba ayuda y como su clase social y ese asqueroso marido le impedían acudir a sus reuniones, tendría que ayudarla de otra forma. Las mujeres con las que se reunía en la asociación por los derechos de la mujer empezaban a tener voz y voto. Ya no eran meras esclavas de sus maridos y sus hijos. Estaban empezando a saborear poco a poco la libertad. Aún las golpeaban, aún les impedían trabajar y aún las forzaban a mantener relaciones. Todavía faltaba mucho para que fueran libres, pero concienciarlas de lo que ocurría, de que sus vidas no eran tan perfectas como querían hacerles creer, era sólo el primer paso y el más importante para alcanzar la tan ansiada libertad.

A las mujeres que no acudían a la asociación, no podía ayudarlas con palabras, no podía intentar intervenir con sus maridos. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo sin aparecer en los periódicos más de lo que lo hacía? Su marido le permitió crear la asociación porque pensó que una actividad "femenina" le vendría bien. El pobre iluso pensó que se sentarían a tomar el té y bordar sábanas. Esas mujeres de clase alta o esas burguesas tan adineradas que tenían prohibido acudir a sus reuniones o que, simplemente, no querían hacerlo para no juntarse con la "plebe", eran las más perjudicadas. Su única forma de ayudarlas era gracias al caballero del crepúsculo. También ayudaba a otras mujeres, por supuesto. El caballero del crepúsculo hacía una ronda todas las noches para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Ninguna prostituta maltratada y ninguna mujer siendo golpeada en su hogar.

- ¿Cree que necesitará la pistola?

- Probablemente… Aunque sea sólo para ahuyentar a los que me persigan…

Se terminó de atar el chaleco de hombre hasta casi las rodillas y salió de detrás del biombo para terminar de prepararse. Los pantalones de hombre eran una talla más que la que ella necesitaba para que no se le marcaran las piernas, llevaba unas vendas fuertemente atadas a su busto para reducir su volumen y una camisa blanca que le quedaba enorme. El chaleco negro, plano, ayudaba a dar la imagen de torso masculino.

- Su caballo ya está ensillado y a la espera, condesa.

- Perfecto.

Tenía que salir todo perfecto. Dio el aviso, quería que se hicieran públicas sus intenciones para que los hombres de Buxton se concienciaran de por qué quería llevársela a ella y a otras mujeres. Quería que despertaran y que vieran el mal que les estaban haciendo a sus esposas.

Sintiendo el agotamiento en su cuerpo, se sentó frente al tocador y se recogió su larga melena en un moño bien prieto en la coronilla. Utilizó horquillas para recogerse también el flequillo y los mechones rebeldes que enmarcaban su rostro. Phillips, al ver que había terminado, le colocó con cuidado un antifaz negro de seda y lo ató. Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y se colocó el sombrero de tres picos negro con una pluma blanca. Al levantarse de su tocador, se dirigió hacia su cama y lo primero que cogió fue su sable. Se lo ajustó al cinturón y después cogió las correas con las pistolas para ajustárselas bajo las axilas. También llevaba unos puñales escondidos en las botas y un látigo atado en el lado contrario del sable, en su cinturón.

- Tenga cuidado, condesa.

- Lo tendré.- le aseguró.

- Cuando vuelva, ¿querrá tomarse un baño y una taza de té?

- Se lo agradecería mucho Phillips.

Le regaló una última sonrisa a su fiel mayordomo y amigo, y se dirigió hacia la pared junto al armario mientras se iba colocando su larga capa negra. Su mayor ventaja en la noche era la ropa que la camuflaba. Apoyó una mano en la pared, en un punto exacto que ya conocía de memoria y empujó con suavidad. La pared cedió y fue abriendo una puerta que daba a un pasadizo. Volvió a cerrarla a su espalda y corrió escaleras abajo por el angosto y oscuro pasadizo. Aquellos pasadizos eran uno de los secretos de familia. Su padre se los mostró cuando tan solo era una niña y nadie se los mostró nunca a su difunto marido. Al parecer, el primer conde Higurashi los mandó construir para proteger a la familia si había alguna revuelta. Todos los pasadizos conectaban con el de su dormitorio, el principal, y todos ellos llevaban al mismo sitio: una gruta secreta bajo la mansión, cuya salida se encontraba fuera de sus tierras. Nadie que no fuera un Higurashi podía acceder a ella.

Bajó el último escalón dio un gran salto y corrió hacia su caballo. Pegasso era un gran caballo. Un semental árabe de pura sangre que le había regalado su padre cuando la presentó en sociedad. Rápido, fuerte y silencioso. Era perfecto para ayudarla con su cometido y se comportaba como un auténtico encanto con todas las jóvenes damas que rescataban. ¡Era todo un ligón!

- Esta noche tenemos otra misión, Pegasso.

El caballo relinchó y movió una pata antes de improvisar una reverencia para que ella lo montara. Su padre le enseñó a hacer eso al caballo porque ella era demasiado bajita para montar sola.

- El trabajo es sencillo: ahuyentar al gentío, rescatar a la damisela en apuros, explicarle por qué lo hemos hecho y montarla en un barco hacia París.

Pegasso volvió a relinchar y encogió el cuello.

- ¡Oh, vamos!- lo espoleó con los talones- Cuando digo gentío me refiero a cuatro granjeros. Ya verás cómo he exagerado. – suspiró- Además, si lo sigues haciendo igual de bien, te llevaré al establo con las yeguas.

Pegasso se animó al oírle pronunciar esas últimas palabras mientras que ella fruncía el ceño. Hasta los caballos eran machistas. Sujetó bien las riendas y guió a su caballo fuera de la gruta. El trabajo de esa noche era muy importante, no podía fallar.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Tal y como había imaginado, la casa estaba muy bien vigilada. Ella llegó con Pegasso, sigilosamente, a través de la espesura del bosque y ambos se situaron a unos treinta metros de la casa, escondidos entre el follaje. Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas y no se escuchaba ni el menor ruido, pero tendría que estar ciega para no ver todos aquellos hombres que rodeaban la casa. Sólo atinaba a ver sus grandes siluetas oscuras, pero era más que suficiente para contarlos y temerlos. Había más de cuarenta hombres y no sabía si una distracción los atraería a todos. Tal vez, no fue tan buena idea anunciar su próximo rescate.

Pegasso relinchó a su lado y ella le puso las manos sobre el hocico para evitar que volviera a hacerlo. Las cabezas de muchos hombres se habían movido al relinchar el cabello y ella quería darle una buena tunda al animal. Sabía a la perfección que tenía que estarse calladito cuando salían por la noche.

- Pegasso, - murmuró- a la próxima te quito tu ración de manzanas.

El caballo movió las pequeñas orejitas con descontento, pero ella no le prestó más atención. Volvió a apretarse entre los matorrales y contó por tercera vez a los hombres que rodeaban la casa. Sabía cómo llegar hasta ella, había hablado con Yuka el día anterior para asegurarse de encontrarla de prisa. Conocía la forma más rápida de llegar hasta allí. En los últimos días les hizo varias visitas que fueron muy bien recibidas. ¿Cómo no iba a ser bien recibida si era la condesa? También sabía la forma más rápida de sacarla de allí para siempre. Pero… ¡No sabía cómo quitarse todos esos hombres de su camino!

Se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, y rebuscó dentro de su capa la bolsa que le había preparado Phillips. Cohetes para distraerlos. Luces y ruidos estridentes. Suficiente para hacer que unos cuanto se movieran pero, ¿se moverían todos? Era un gran riesgo gastarlos todos de una, pero por muy buena espadachina y tiradora que fuera, ni ella misma podría con diez de esos hombres al mismo tiempo. Tenía que encontrar un plan alternativo por si el primero no salía tan bien como ella esperaba.

Pensó, pensó y pensó y cerca de media hora transcurrió mientras desechaba un plan tras otro cuando la gran idea se le vino a la cabeza. ¿Cómo no se le pudo ocurrir antes? No tenía por qué alejar necesariamente a todos los hombres de la casa. Simplemente, podía atraerlos hacia un punto de la casa en el que no entorpecieran sus planes. La idea era fantástica y sólo tenía que situar bien a Pegasso para poder sacar a Yuka lo antes posible. Ése era otro gran problema. No podía acercar demasiado a Pegasso, lo verían y todo su plan al traste.

- Pegasso,- susurró a su oído- necesito que te quedes muy calladito y que te muevas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible con los cascos.

Sujetó sus riendas y con todo el cuerpo temblando porque ese paso era esencial para el rescate, comenzó a caminar entre la maleza. Dos veces estuvo a punto de tropezarse y delatarse, pero supo mantener el equilibrio y agacharse para que los hombres atraídos por el ruido, no la divisaran. Atravesó los arbustos más altos para poder esconder la silueta de Pegasso y se detuvo a menos de diez metros del patio que rodeaba la casa. Dejó a Pegasso allí y corrió lejos de la casa, una vez más, para instalar los cohetes en el lugar escogido. En ese sitio no corría el riesgo de incendiar nada ya que era un claro, y tardarían lo suficiente en llegar hasta allí como para que ella sacara a Yuka. Sacó una cerilla de su bolsillo, encendió la mecha y corrió.

…

La señorita Yuka no era ninguna belleza, no entendía por qué alguien querría secuestrarla. Nada más acudir a su casa se la presentaron y lo trataron como a un rey por ser el conde. En realidad, estaba acostumbrado a que lo trataran de esa forma. Cuando el marido los dejó solos un momento, ella se le echó encima y por poco no hizo que le saltaran todos los botones de la bragueta. ¡Qué mujer tan atrevida! Nunca en su vida le había ocurrido algo semejante; nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado. Se la tuvo que quitar de encima con mucho esfuerzo y paciencia y para cuando volvió el marido, ya le había quedado bien claro que no tenía ninguna intención de beneficiársela.

También descubrió algo muy interesante de su visita. Kagome, su Kagome Higurashi, había estado visitando a ese matrimonio en el último mes. Al parecer, Yuka y Kagome se habían hecho grandes amigas y pasaban largas horas charlando y tomando el té. Una actividad muy femenina. ¡No se lo creía!

Kagome estaba tramando algo con esa chica. Conocía a la condesa desde la más tierna infancia y sabía que Yuka no era la clase de mujer que congeniara con ella. De hecho, era la clase de mujer que detestaría. ¿Qué demonios había llevado a Kagome a querer entablar amistad con ella? ¿Estaría interesada en su marido? No, no podía ser verdad. Ese hombre era demasiado mayor y demasiado feo para ella. Kagome se merecía algo mil veces mejor. ¿Y si…? En seguida desechó la idea, enfadado consigo mismo por haber pensado algo así. Había oído que muchas mujeres llegaban a ser muy íntimas amigas, pero su Kagome no, seguro que no.

Por otra parte, si Kagome y Yuka eran tan amigas, ¿por qué no había enviado a algún empleado de su casa a ayudar? A ella no le costaba nada hacer eso y era totalmente comprensible que no estuviera allí, pues era una mujer. No, algo no cuadraba en todo eso y costara lo que costase pensaba averiguar qué.

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo y, por un momento, se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de las bolas de cañón en la guerra. Al frente vio un destello y por un momento se vio a sí mismo en la retaguardia con un rifle en la mano, mientras veía morir a cientos de sus camaradas en el frente. Recordaba la desesperación que sintió cuando empezó a disparar, los gritos y el sonido de las balas incrustándose en el cuerpo a través de los huesos. Sin embargo, no estaba en la guerra y eso no era una bomba. Era algo mucho más suave. Tal vez, ¿unos cohetes?

Antes de que pudiera gritarlo, más de la mitad de los hombres corrían hacia allí, intentando averiguar qué había sucedido. ¡Estúpidos, era una distracción! Estaba a punto de gritarles a la docena de hombres que quedaban que estuvieran alerta cuando una de las ventanas de la casa se rompió. Al instante, todos los hombres corrieron hacia el interior de la casa, gritando que atraparían al caballero del crepúsculo. Él mismo pretendía hacerlo, pero tuvo un presentimiento. No se movió del sitio y acertó al no hacerlo. Cuando levantó la vista hacia la ventana que daba a la habitación en la que sabía que estaba Yuka, vio una silueta oscura trepando por las molduras. Tenía una agilidad y unos reflejos impresionantes y en seguida llegó hasta la ventana y la abrió como si tal cosa. Ni siquiera tuvo que manipularla y él mismo vio las cerraduras que habían colocado.

Cada vez estaba más seguro que el caballero del crepúsculo era un vecino de Buxton, alguien que conocía muy bien a las víctimas y que las había estudiado antes de secuestrarlas. Seguro que tenía acceso a esa casa, seguro que al igual que él, había visto las cerraduras, y seguro que las había manipulado. Supo desde el primer momento dónde se encontraba Yuka. ¡Lo tenía todo preparado el muy canalla!

- Hijo de perra…

No pensaba quedarse atrás. Corrió hacia la pared y se alzó sujetándose a las molduras para escalar de la misma forma que lo había hecho el hombre de negro. Esa misma noche iba a descubrir de quién se trataba e iba a meterlo en prisión.

…..

Si le dijeran que estaba en un sueño, probablemente se lo creería, porque lo que le estaba sucediendo en aquel momento, era muy surrealista. ¿Acaso se trataba de una táctica para ganar tiempo cuando llegara? Aún no lograba explicarse por qué Yuka la había tirado de esa forma sobre la cama mientras luchaba por encontrar su bragueta. Lo que sí que sabía era que no iba a permitir que la desnudara. Su identidad corría peligro y también su buen juicio. Empezaba a dudar que Yuka necesitara tanta ayuda como aparentaba.

- Disculpe, señora.- intentó apartarla- ¡Me está aplastando!

Utilizó el acento americano que había estudiado con un profesor de Chicago que le pidió que contratara a su difunto marido. Naraku pensaba que ella aprendía a tocar el arpa, pero en realidad, estaba aprendiendo el acento, un acento que le daba también otra tonalidad a su voz. Hablando como los americanos, su voz se hacía más grave y podía llegar a pasar por la de un hombre. El profesor estaba conchabado con ella para engañar a su marido e incluso le parecía divertido. Debía admitir, que a veces se planteaba, que ella tampoco fue una esposa modélica, pero era justamente lo que Naraku se merecía por sus maltratos.

- Por favor… - insistió.

Yuka no se detenía y estaba empezando a sacarla de sus casillas. Esa mujer era una auténtica buscona y eso que se las daba de niña inocente. No le extrañaba que su marido la mantuviera encerrada en la casa. Si la dejaba salir, se la encontraría fornicando con medio pueblo al mismo tiempo en el granero. Era una mujer muy lujuriosa. Iba a mandarle una carta a su amigo, el profesor de Chicago, pidiéndole que en cuanto la recibiera, la llevara a algún convento en vez de a la casita que le habían preparado. Una cosa era querer darle libertad y otra permitir que fuera una libertina.

- ¡Yuka!- le gritó.

La apartó empujándola sobre la cama y se levantó mientras se aseguraba de tener toda la ropa en su sitio.

- ¿Es que no tienes amor propio?- le riñó- No he venido a darte un revolcón rápido.

- ¿E-entonces?

¿Acaso esperaba que se revolcasen con su marido y todos los demás hombres esperando abajo? Empezaba a plantearse que se había equivocado con Yuka más de lo que se imaginaba, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. El caballero del crepúsculo había jurado llevársela y por Dios que lo iba a hacer.

- Voy a sacarte de esta casa y te enviaré a América.

- ¿A-América? ¿Po- Por qué? ¿Cómo?- balbuceó.

Estaba confusa y era normal que así fuera ya que nadie sabía qué hacía el caballero del crepúsculo con las mujeres que secuestraba.

- En América podrás ser libre, lejos de tu marido.- le explicó- Un hombre, un amigo mío, te recibirá allí y te enseñará todo lo que yo no puedo enseñarte ahora.

El brillo que vio en sus ojos le indicó que la mujer pensaba en alguna obscenidad, pero no tenía ni tiempo, ni ganas, de hacerle entrar en razón. Cuando llegara a América y conociera a su amigo, se llevaría el chasco de su vida. No porque fuera feo, porque en verdad era muy apuesto, sino que por otro pequeño secretito.

- Ahora tenemos que marcharnos de aquí.- agarró su mano y le hizo levantarse- Bajaremos por las escaleras principales y saldremos por la puerta. No habrá nadie si nos damos prisa.

Yuka asintió con la cabeza sin oponer demasiada resistencia y se estaba levantando de la cama cuando un ruido la distrajo.

- Yo que tú, no me movería.

¡Inuyasha! Reconocería esa maldita voz en cualquier parte. ¿Qué demonios hacía Inuyasha en esa casa? ¿Se estaba haciendo el héroe? Él era un conde, no era propio de un conde dedicarse a proteger a gente inferior a él socialmente. No era seguro, debería estar en su casa. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Una idea absurda surcó su mente y dirigió su mirada hacia Yuka. ¿Serían amantes? ¿También se le habría abalanzado como una salvaje? ¿Él habría aceptado? ¿Habrían…? ¡Era absurdo! Y se estaba volviendo loca de celos de solo pensarlo.

Se volvió lentamente hacia él, temiendo que llevara una pistola encima, y no se equivocó. La estaba apuntando y no dudaría en dispararle, iba a matarla si hacía algún movimiento estúpido y había trepado. ¡Había trepado al igual que ella! ¿Por qué le extrañaba? Cuando eran pequeños trepaban juntos en los árboles que rodeaban su casa.

Bien, si analizaba la situación, estaba en una habitación vestida del caballero del crepúsculo, con una mujer lasciva, y con el hombre del que estaba enamorada y que nunca tendría apuntándole con una pistola. El día, sin duda alguna, era inmejorable. Debió de pensar en toda clase de contratiempos, incluido Inuyasha con un arma de fuego.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó.

¡Cómo si se fuera a decírselo tan fácilmente!

- El caballero del crepúsculo.

Casi tosió al pronunciar esas palabras de lo mucho que tuvo que agravar el tono y el acento para que no pudiera reconocerla.

Inuyasha alzó una ceja en respuesta y miró aquella silueta enfundada en negro. Era un hombre muy bajito, a decir verdad, y muy delgado, pero eso le daría una velocidad que él mismo no poseía. Con toda esa ropa negra era casi irreconocible y su acento… Parecía americano, pero no estaba del todo seguro. Lo que sí que sabía, era que debía estar resfriado porque al hablar, había carraspeado como un hombre en su lecho de muerte. No parecía armado. Sin embargo, no se fiaba de lo que pudiera llevar oculto bajo esa capa.

- Quítate la capa,- le ordenó- y hazlo despacio.

Quería comprobar si estaba armada, no necesitaba ser ningún genio para saberlo. Cuando viera su sable, sus pistolas y su látigo, seguro que le dispararía. O, tal vez, pudiera encontrar la forma de evitar la escena. De repente, le vino a la cabeza una idea que le salvaría de su pistola y dejaría a Inuyasha indefenso. Podría aprovechar el momento para escapar.

Se desanudó el lazo en el cuello y se desenganchó los broches en los hombros. Después, fue deslizando la capa, lentamente, hasta que casi la había soltado. Justo en el momento en el que se suponía que iba a soltarla, se agachó y se la lanzó. Todo fue muy rápido. Inuyasha reaccionó tal y como ella esperaba, alzando su mano libre para apartar la capa como si esperara encontrarse un arma apuntándole. Ella lo embistió como un toro, dándole un cabezazo en el duro estómago y le arrancó la pistola de las manos. La pistola cayó en el suelo y la lanzó lejos de una patada antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza y gemir de dolor por el golpe. Inuyasha estaba duro como el acero.

Inuyasha se apoyó contra la pared y se llevó una mano al estómago. El golpe no le había dolido demasiado. A penas sentía un cosquilleo y le había dado mucha información. Lo primero ya lo sabía: era muy rápido. Lo segundo se lo suponía: era muy astuto. Lo tercero lo desconocía: tenía muy poca fuerza. Lo cuarto ni se lo imaginaba: le había arrancado el arma de las manos. Se enderezó y buscó con la mirada la pistola hasta verla al otro lado de la habitación. Podría lanzarse sobre ella.

- Ni lo intentes.

Cuando se volvió hacía el enmascarado, un sable le estaba apuntando a la garganta. Un sable muy bien afilado que podría cortarle si mostraba la mitad de destreza con la espada que trepando. Al fijarse más en su delgado cuerpo, descubrió que lo tenía más difícil de lo que imaginaba. ¡Estaba armado hasta los dientes! El sable, un látigo, dos pistolas y en las botas, a juzgar por los pequeños bultos que se distinguían, debía llevar puñales. Seguro que tenía algo más escondido…

- ¿Por qué quiere llevarse a la señora Wexton? ¿Qué va a hacer con ella?- le exigió saber.

No le contestó. Se limitó a mirarlo fijamente durante unos segundos, y después, agarró a Yuka. Pretendía marcharse como si tal cosa después de haberlo desarmado de aquella forma. ¡Y un cuerno! Aprovechó ese segundo en que apartó la vista de él para tirar de Yuka y agarró una escoba que estaba apoyada en la pared. Antes de que el hombre tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, arrancó el mocho, pisándolo, y alzó el palo de madera amenazante.

No se lo podía creer. Inuyasha lucharía hasta el último minuto para evitar que se marchara con Yuka. Lo peor de todo era que sabía que no lo hacía por defender a Yuka, lo hacía por defender su propio honor. Lo había humillado al desarmarlo y no se detendría hasta conseguir una satisfacción. Si tanto insistía en que lucharan, le concedería el honor. Sabía que lucharía bien, pues había combatido en la guerra, pero ella no había aprendido en dos días. Había pasado toda una vida haciendo esgrima y no era la primera vez que se batía en duelo con un hombre. Aunque sí que era la primera vez en que el hombre se defendería con el palo de una escoba.

De un tirón acercó a Yuka hasta pegarla a su cuerpo y murmuró en su oído.

- Sal de aquí, baja las escaleras y espérame junto a la puerta principal, pero no la abras.

Yuka asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella tomó la pose que tan bien había aprendido en sus clases de esgrima y esperó, mirando fijamente a Inuyasha. Menos mal que estaban a oscuras porque él reconocería sus ojos si los veía a la luz. Era la única maldita persona que sería capaz de reconocerla entre un millón.

El primer golpe no se hizo de esperar. Inuyasha avanzó a grandes zancadas en un movimiento rudo y demasiado lento. Un movimiento tan estúpido y tan predecible que fue sumamente sencillo esquivarlo y se sintió terriblemente decepcionada. Habló demasiado pronto. De repente, lo tenía encima y había estado a punto de desarmarla de un rápido giro de muñeca. Aquel movimiento tan torpe y típico de principiantes había sido solo una distracción para que se confiara. Ella había caído en la trampa, pero no volvería a caer nunca ahora que sabía cómo luchaba Inuyasha. No era un tramposo, sólo era astuto y tenía que serlo después de haber ido a la guerra.

Inuyasha manejaba aquel palo de madera como si fuera un auténtico sable y en otra ocasión estuvo a punto de desarmarla. Ese palo no cortaba, pero estaba segura de que uno de sus golpes con él, le rompería algún hueso. Lo movía demasiado de prisa, demasiado fuerte, cortaba el aire de tal forma que la echaba para atrás. Lo único que podía hacer era esquivarlo, para intentar salir ilesa, pero de esa forma no lograría huir de allí. ¡La atraparían! Tenía que encontrar la forma de golpear y dejar paralizado al adversario o ella sería llevada a prisión.

Su oportunidad surgió cuando vio un pequeño punto de escape en una de las maniobras de Inuyasha. Dio una pirueta, un giro de bailarina y en menos de un segundo, su sable amenazaba con cortarle la garganta a Inuyasha una vez más. Éste se detuvo y dejó caer el palo de madera, admitiendo que había sido derrotado.

Respiró aliviada por haber terminado con esa estúpida pelea y justo cuando pensaba que podía irse sin que Inuyasha la molestara, éste la sorprendió. En el mismo instante en que apartaba el sable de su garganta, Inuyasha levantó el palo en el aire con el arco de su pie, y la tiró al suelo.

- ¿Qué pretendes?- le preguntó de nuevo- ¿Por qué quieres llevártela? ¿Qué harás con ella?

Cuando un hombre de la alta sociedad tuteaba a alguien que no fuera muy cercano a él, a una persona que acababa de conocer, era porque la consideraba inferior. Nada podría haberle sentado peor a su ego.

- ¡Liberarla!- gritó.

Su ruda respuesta lo sorprendió tanto que no supo defenderse de su rodillazo en esa parte de la anatomía que tanto les dolía a los hombres. Ella lo apartó con sus manos y agarró su sable antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Yuka la esperaba abajo, junto a la puerta, tal y como había prometido, y escuchaba los pasos de Inuyasha a su espalda. Estaba dolorido, pero también estaba muy cabreado, y no pensaba dejarla escapar tan fácilmente. Bueno, lo de fácilmente era relativo porque ella estaba viviendo un auténtico infierno para huir de él.

Se subió a la barandilla y se deslizó por ella para bajar más de prisa. Inuyasha no podía hacer eso mismo porque sus pantalones no eran del material adecuado para ello y porque pesaba demasiado. Agarró a Yuka y abrió la puerta. Fuera seguía todo desierto, pero los hombres a los que había engañado para que entraran en la casa estaban muy cerca. En menos de un minuto los tendría encima, al igual que a Inuyasha. ¡Estaba acorralada! Tenían que llegar a Pegasso cuanto antes y con Yuka no lo conseguiría.

Su salvación llegó a lomos de un precioso corcel ambarino. ¡Era Phillips! Ataviado con un atuendo idéntico al suyo, cabalgaba a toda velocidad hacia ellas. A veces, realizaban algunas misiones juntos, pero esa vez habían acordado que iría ella sola. ¡Daba igual! Phillips venía en el mejor momento para ayudarla. Empujó a Yuka hacia la trayectoria que iba a tomar el caballo de Phillips, y sonrió victoriosa cuando lo vio agacharse para tomarla como un saco de harina, y alzarla sobre la grupa del caballo. ¡Misión cumplida! Habría incluso gritado por la emoción de no haber sentido los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha aprisionándola contra él. No podía mover sus brazos de esa forma, no tenía ningún arma a su disposición así, sus pies no tocaban el suelo y la estaba dejando sin aire con uno de sus brazos contra su garganta.

Era juego sucio, pero no le quedaba otra. Se inclinó y clavó su perfecta dentadura en la carne de su mano. Éste gimió e intentó resistirse al dolor, pero, entonces, ella hincó más hondo el diente, sintiendo la sangre, y él aflojó el agarre. Aprovechó ese momento para sacar uno de sus brazos del estrecho abrazo y con su dedo índice y anular en la boca, silbó para llamar a su caballo.

- ¡Eres un tramposo!- gruñó Inuyasha.

Tenía razón, pero era la única forma de que no la llevaran a la horca. Las cosas no tendrían que haberse torcido tanto. Su plan era perfecto. Si Inuyasha no hubiera estado allí, nada de todo eso hubiera sucedido.

- La vida no es justa.- musitó.

Pegasso apareció corriendo hacia ella justo en el mismo momento en el que empezaban a salir hombres de entre la maleza del bosque y de dentro de la casa. Ella le dio un fuerte pisotón a Inuyasha, un codazo en el plexo solar y aprovechó su vacilación para escapar. Se subió ágilmente a Pegasso, sin necesidad de que él se detuviera, y lo espoleó para que corriera lo más rápido posible. Iban a seguirla, pero para cuando hubieran montado a sus caballos, ella ya estaría fuera de su alcance.

Todo había salido bien al final, pero estuvo cerca de no poder contarlo. Inuyasha no tendría que haber estado allí y no tendría que haber sido tan persistente. La idea de que podía importarle el que se llevara a Yuka lejos, la enfureció. No quería nada con Inuyasha, ni con ningún otro hombre, porque sería como poner fin a esa libertad que tanto le había costado obtener, y porque sabía que Inuyasha no podía casarse con una mujer que no pudiera tener hijos, pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Todo tenía un límite! Ese idiota habría estado dispuesto a morir para detenerla en su intento por llevarse a Yuka. ¿Hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella?

Apartó la maleza que tapaba la entrada secreta a la gruta que se conectaba con su hogar, y se adentró en la oscuridad con Pegasso. Estaba enfadada, más bien, furiosa, aunque por lo menos había logrado su propósito. Los idiotas que habían estado vigilando la casa, la estarían buscando en el bosque mientras que Phillips dejaba tranquilamente a Yuka en el barco que la llevaría a América. Ella, mientras tanto, estaba a salvo en su hogar y sabía que su mayordomo no tardaría en aparecer.

- Pegasso, este trabajo me deja hecha polvo, ¿a ti no?

El pura sangre relinchó y se detuvo al llegar a la base de la gruta. Kagome se desmontó y gimió de dolor. Inuyasha era una bestia, un bruto y un auténtico animal, pero claro, él pensaba que luchaba contra un hombre, y por eso, lo había dado todo. Si hubiera sabido que era una mujer, seguro que hubiera sido más blando, y ella odiaba que así fuera. Sabía que biológicamente los hombres eran más fuertes, así lo hizo la naturaleza, pero lo odiaba.

- Me pregunto cómo estará él…

…

- ¿Se encuentra bien, conde?

- ¿Necesita que llamemos a un médico, conde?

- ¿Quiere que lo llevemos a casa, conde?

¡No era un lisiado! Sólo tenía un par de rasguños superficiales y no iba a permitir que se le humillara de tal forma por ello. Lo verdaderamente humillante era que había dejado escapar a ese mal nacido del caballero del crespúsculo. Podría haberlo atrapado, pero se le escapó de entre las manos.

- Estoy perfectamente.- gruñó.

Se iba a peinar el cabello hacia atrás, pero, entonces, vio su propia mano ensangrentada. Ese caballero oscuro, del crepúsculo, o cómo demonios se llamara, no juagaba limpio. Le hizo juego sucio, trampas y triquiñuelas desde el primer minuto, y si hubiera peleado como un hombre, lo estaría llevando directo a prisión en ese instante. Y aún así, no podía evitar sentir admiración. Nunca nadie se le había escabullido de esa forma.

- ¡Lo hemos encontrado!

Esos inútiles no podían haberlo atrapado. Se apretó el pañuelo contra las incisiones que tenía en la mano y corrió hacia el gentío. Esa patada, en bendita sea la parte, aún le dolía, y pensaba devolvérsela.

Antes de llegar ya sabía a ciencia cierta que no era él. Reconocía esa voz, ese acento de mayordomo inglés y esa forma tan refinada de hablar. Era Phillips. ¿Qué hacía allí a esas horas? ¿Estaría Kagome también? ¿Ese desgraciado del caballero del crepúsculo la habría atacado? De ser así iba a romperle cada hueso de su diminuto cuerpo.

- ¿Dónde está Kagome?- se apresuró a preguntar.

Formuló esa pregunta en un grito antes incluso de llegar a verlo frente a frente.

- Es un placer verlo, conde.- le hizo una respetuosa reverencia- La condesa está en su hogar, por supuesto. No son horas para que una dama de tan alta alcurnia salga de su hogar, y menos en una noche tan peligrosa como ésta.

Respiró aliviado aunque todavía tenía preguntas.

- ¿Y usted qué hace aquí?

- Verá usted, conde.- sonrió- La condesa deseaba que ayudara al señor Wexton a proteger a su esposa de ese delincuente. Siento no haber sido de gran ayuda, pero he llegado tarde.

Eso sí que le parecía normal. Tal y como pensó, si Kagome se llevaba tan bien con esa mujer, tenía que ayudarla. Lástima que Phillips hubiera llegado tarde, aunque tampoco parecía ser de gran ayuda. Estaba demasiado mayor para esos ajetreos y hubiera entorpecido a otros hombres.

Llegó a sus fosas nasales el delicioso aroma de claveles que rodeaba la casa y entonces, algo en su mente cambió. Como un resorte, su cerebro se agitó y una idea cruzó cual cometa su mente.

Sin mediar ni una sola palabra más, salió corriendo del gentío, y se dirigió hacia la casa. Pasó junto al recientemente abandonado marido, y subió las escaleras, ignorando las preguntas y los ruegos de los hombres. Todo estaba exactamente igual que como lo dejó en la habitación tras la pelea con el delincuente. En el suelo seguía estando el palo de la escoba, su pistola y la capa del secuestrador.

Se inclinó, cogió del suelo la capa que el hombre enmascarado se había quitado, y se la acercó a la nariz para olerla. Olía… Olía… Olía a perfume de mujer. Sí, eso sólo podía llevarlo una mujer encima a no ser que se lo hubiera echado a propósito para despistar al enemigo. ¡No, imposible! Era demasiado sucio hasta para ese bandido. Además, una mujer no luchaba con esa destreza. Igual era el perfume de una amante. Sin embargo, ese olor le era tan familiar. Estaba seguro de que había olido eso antes.

- ¡Qué extraño!

Recordó su poca estatura, su ligereza, la velocidad con la que se movía, lo fácilmente que se deslizó a lo largo de la barandilla. También recordó con rabia cómo lo desarmó y lo humilló al conseguir escapar de su fuerza superior. El muy canalla lo tenía todo muy bien preparado y aunque su presencia le supuso un fuerte imprevisto, supo esquivarlo y lograr su cometido. Además, tenía un compinche que le había salvado el trasero en el último minuto.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio y se dirigió hacia las escaleras con una sonrisa. Poseía su capa, su olor y muchas pistas sobre su complexión y su forma de luchar. Tenía una técnica muy depurada y elegante. Debía haber aprendido con un buen maestro y para tener un buen maestro, había que tener dinero. Era alguien perteneciente a la clase alta. Podría ser un aristócrata o un burgués, como el dueño de aquella casa. Además, llevaba encima el olor de una mujer. Un olor magnífico de un perfume que sólo podría pagar una mujer con dinero. Un olor que le era muy familiar, sabía que lo había olido alguna vez.

Al día siguiente se celebraba una fiesta en casa de lord Talbot, era un buen momento para dedicarse a olisquear como un perro a todas las damas de la alta sociedad. También podría ser una burguesa, pero tenía la corazonada de que era una aristócrata. Las burguesas no tenían tan buen gusto con el perfume.

- Prepárate caballero del crepúsculo,- salió de la casa- juro que te voy a llevar hasta la horca.

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

- Hoy os he traído algo muy importante para nuestra lucha; algo que supone un antes y un después para la mujer.- continuó- Os traigo, la declaración de los sentimientos de _Seneca Falls_.

Se produjo un murmullo en el salón de actos, seguido de las exclamaciones de sorpresa de algunas mujeres que habían oído algo acerca de eso.

- ¿Sabéis de qué estoy hablando? ¿Alguna sabe algo de esto?

Un par de mujeres levantaron la mano tímidamente y ella le concedió la palabra a una de ellas.

- Mi marido lo estuvo comentando cuando salió en el periódico.- se puso en pie- Era una convención en Nueva York, una convención de mujeres.

- ¿Hizo tu marido algún comentario al respecto?- continuó.

- Sí… - musitó- Dijo que esas mujeres estaban locas.

Locas. Así las llamaban los hombres por querer disfrutar de una pizca de esa libertad que ellos poseían. Locas porque no estuvieran de acuerdo con ese sistema patriarcal que las oprimía a diario. Locas porque prácticamente las prostituyeran a todas para vendarlas como pedazos de carne a otros hombres. Prostituidas por sus propios padres. Locas porque demostraran que tenían tantos talentos como cualquier otro hombre. Locas por querer ser consideradas seres humanos.

- Gracias, Naomi.- le hizo un gesto indicando que podía sentarse- Satsuki, ¿y tú?

La otra mujer que había levantado la mano anteriormente se puso en pie.

- Yo oí que pedían derechos para las mujeres… Que exigían igualdad…

- Exacto, exigían igualdad… ¡Esa igualdad que todas deseamos!- sonrió- Y sí Naomi, esta convención se celebró en Nueva York. Para ser exactos durante los días diecinueve y veinte de julio de 1848.

Abrió la carpeta que había dejado anteriormente sobre la tribuna y comenzó a leer.

- Se resuelve que tales leyes como conflictos, de ninguna forma de acuerdo con la verdadera y sustancial felicidad de la mujer, son contrarias a la buena percepción de la naturaleza y no válidas, por ellas es la mujer "superior en obligaciones que ningún otro".

Y continuó recitando una a una las resoluciones de la convención. Hombres y mujeres son creados iguales, con los mismos derechos: vida, libertad, moral y la persecución de la razón. Son los gobiernos las instituciones con poderes para preservar estos objetivos y estos derechos para ambos sexos. Pidieron igualdad de derechos, especialmente en el área política, ya que políticamente, las mujeres no son ni vistas, ni escuchadas. No son ciudadanas.

Leyó con pasión, con alegría y con orgullo aquellas palabras de esas valientes mujeres que se atrevieron a alzarse unos años antes. Tal vez sus palabras hubieran caído en el olvido para unos cuantos, tal vez no causaran todo el efecto que quisieron causar o tal vez no hubieran conseguido sus propósitos pero, ¡maldita sea! Era un primer paso, un primer gran paso para la oleada de movimientos por la igualdad de derechos que se avecinaba. Las mujeres iban a recuperar el lugar que les correspondía y ese lugar no era sobre los hombres. Ellas no buscaban venganza por tantos siglos de opresión, no pretendían castigarlos. No, sólo querían estar a su misma altura.

El discurso causó el efecto esperado y muchas de aquellas mujeres se alzaron gritando y vitoreando por las declaraciones de _Seneca Falls_. Otras, más vergonzosas, se limitaron a aplaudir desde sus asientos, pero con las piernas inquietas, pues habían sentido a través de sus venas la misma emoción que ella. No estaban solas, no eran las únicas que pensaban así. Todas querían lo mismo y sólo hacía falta que se unieran para lograrlo. Las mujeres tomarían su lugar.

Suspiró profundamente por la emoción y tuvo que limpiarse con su pañuelo de encajes las lágrimas que surcaban su rostro. No podía evitar sentirse así cada vez que leía esa declaración. Cuando salió a la luz, ella era una niña y no le prestó ninguna atención. Por aquella época era débil, sensible, refinada y una auténtica frívola. Le daba exactamente igual no tener los mismos derechos que los hombres (aunque siempre se quejó de no poder realizar sus mismas actividades) hasta que se casó con uno de los peores. Tuvo que caer en lo más bajo del infierno para darse cuenta de que siempre estuvo allí. Un día, por una casualidad de la vida, llegó hasta sus manos el libro de Mary Wollstonecraft. y ese día, cayó la venda de sus ojos.

Miró el reloj de la pared y no pudo menos que sentirse molesta. Llegaba tarde una vez más, aunque en ese caso, no importaba demasiado. Se suponía que estaba de luto, que debía vestir de negro y que no podía acudir a ningún acto social en un año a pesar de recibir las invitaciones, pero eso a ella le daba igual. Recibió una invitación para esa noche y no iba a faltar. Se había vestido con sus mejores galas, su mejor tocado y necesitaba acudir a esa fiesta. Tenía mucha información que recolectar sobre su última fechoría como el caballero del crepúsculo y se moría por descubrir cuál era la versión de Inuyasha sobre lo sucedido. ¿Estaría contando alguna mentira sobre cómo se le escapó para impresionar a las damas? ¿O diría la pura verdad?

- Señoras y señoritas, temo informarles de que debo marcharme.

- ¿Por qué?

Esa pregunta la dijeron varias mujeres al mismo tiempo y ella no pudo menos que sentirse conmovida. A ella también le encantaría quedarse con ellas, era preferible que acudir a ese nido de víboras en la casa de lord Wilson, pero tenía un asunto importante entre manos.

- Debo atender mi agenda social como condesa.- hizo un mohín- Sabéis que debo cumplir con unas obligaciones que odio, pero que me corresponden como condesa y como miembro de la familia real.

Las mujeres se encogieron de hombros y algunas gimieron decepcionadas por su marcha.

- Entonces, ¿podríais ser reina, condesa?- preguntó una de las más jóvenes.

- ¡Miri!- le gritó su madre- ¡Eso no se pregunta!

Kagome rió suavemente y le hizo un ademan con la mano a la madre para que no la reprimiera.

- Sí, Miri.- le contestó- Podría ser reina, pero, para ello, tendrían que morir unos ciento veinte hombres y dieciséis mujeres.- le explicó- Y no queremos que eso ocurra, ¿verdad?

Miri se sentó de nuevo en su silla con las mejillas sonrojadas y asintió con la cabeza. Ella le sonrió y se bajó del estrado para salir de la sala. Por el camino se fue despidiendo de todas y cada uno de las mujeres con una sonrisa y una fingida majestuosidad y salió a la calle. Phillips la esperaba con su carruaje y le estaba reprendiendo con la mirada. Ella le sonrió suavemente en respuesta y subió a su carruaje. Llegaban bastante más que tarde a la fiesta. No es que estuviera mal que una condesa llegara tarde. De hecho, una condesa podía permitirse el lujo de llegar la última, justo una hora antes de terminar la fiesta o de pasarse sólo durante cinco minutos por la casa. Una condesa podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero le enseñaron a ser puntual y, últimamente, estaba perdiendo una muy buena costumbre.

Para la próxima reunión estaba pensando en hablarles sobre Sarah Grimke. Tenía muchas cosas interesantes que decir sobre esa mujer y sobre lo que consiguió en vida. Además, era una mujer contemporánea a ellas. ¡Si había fallecido seis años antes! Justo cuando Inuyasha se marchó a la guerra. El recuerdo volvió a su memoria, atormentándola tanto como lo hizo en el mismo día. La tormenta, la intensa lluvia, el camino embarrancado, el carruaje colapsando, los gritos, el barco zarpando, el llanto… Si alguien le preguntara cuál fue el momento más doloroso de toda su vida, sin duda diría que aquél. Inuyasha se marchó y se lo llevó todo con él, incluido su corazón y sus esperanzas.

El carruaje empezó a ralentizar la marcha y ella tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas por segunda vez en ese día. Cada vez que pensaba en su pasado con Inuyasha, se le hacía pedazos el alma, y se derretía como una magdalena llorando. Era una condesa, no podía permitirse el lujo de mostrarse débil. Nadie podía saber que ella había llorado. Fuera hombre o mujer, su título exigía unas responsabilidades muy estrictas para quien lo ostentara y saltarse el luto (aunque no tuviera nada que ver con el título) ya fue suficiente escándalo para toda una vida.

Phillips le dio tres suaves golpecitos a la portezuela indicando que habían llegado y que podía bajar cuando quisiera. Ella se repitió que estaba bien y habló:

- Adelante, Phillips.

Su mayordomo abrió la portezuela y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Si fuera un hombre no le ofrecería su ayuda, pero claro, un hombre podría bajar de un salto si quisiera. Ellos llevaban pantalones y ellas unas faldas terriblemente incómodas. Le encantaría poder llevar pantalones. Sólo podía usarlos cuando se disfrazaba del caballero del crepúsculo o cuando montaba dentro de sus propiedades.

Bajó del carruaje y observó con pesar la mansión de lord Wilson. Él tenía una mansión y ella tenía un palacete, tal y como le correspondía a una condesa. Aunque claro, él tenía un puesto en la cámara de los lores y ella no por ser mujer. ¡Qué injusta era la vida! Que ese idiota pudiese ocuparse de los asuntos más importantes de estado, y pudiera fumarse un puro en una sala preparada para que los hombres discutieran sobre su poder, mientras que ella tenía que irse a un saloncito de té a bordar y cuchichear con otras mujeres.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, condesa?

- Por supuesto.- asintió- Terminemos con esto cuanto antes.

- ¿Quiere que me lleve el carruaje o sólo dará una rápida vuelta?

- Lléveselo, tardaré por lo menos una hora o dos en descubrir todo lo que se dice por la alta sociedad.- respiró hondo.

- La esperaré en la sala adyacente como todos los cocheros.

- Gracias, Phillips.

Se alzó el vestido y empezó a subir los escalones. Antes de que hubiera llegado a la mitad, dos mayordomos bajaron corriendo en su ayuda. ¡Y que estuviera lisiada! Tardó cerca de cinco minutos perdidos en la fría noche para convencerlos de que no necesitaba que cada uno le agarrara de un brazo o que la alzaran. Sabía caminar, pero ese estúpido vestido, a pesar de ser precioso, le impedía hacerlo bien.

Entró en medio del apogeo de la fiesta. Sonaba una de las más famosas baladas de ese año y casi todas las parejas bailaban en el centro del salón. Sólo se encontraban desparejadas algunas viudas de mayor edad, mujeres que no podrían bailar a no ser que su artritis se curara milagrosamente y hombres de la más alta edad. Tampoco bailaban algunas jóvenes recién presentadas y algunos hombres importantes. Curiosamente, el conde no estaba entre ellos. El conde se encontraba bailando con una mujer, demasiado cerca de ella y esa mujer no era otra que Kikio Tama. ¡Esa pécora!

La odiaba, pero la odiaba por tener tan poco amor propio. Por dejarse halagar y tocar por cualquier hombre, por escabullirse en los jardines con los más poderosos, por atreverse incluso a coquetear y algo más con los maridos de otras. También la odiaba porque siempre quiso quitarle lo que era suyo, desde niñas. Siempre quiso a Inuyasha, aunque todas las mujeres lo querían, era conde. Pero allí no se acababa todo. Su padre intentó que fueran amigas, pero ella la despachó porque le robaba sus muñecas de niña y porque se dedicaba a hurgar en su vestidor como si fuera suyo. Motivos pobres, tal vez, pero tampoco la soportaba. Estaba harta de escuchar que aquello que acababa de hacer no era nada femenino o que no era lo bastante bonita. ¡Creída! Ella no era la reina del baile. Todos pensaron que sería una hermosa dama, pero se convirtió en una más, de las que pasaban desapercibidas a no ser que se comportaran de aquella forma indecente.

- ¿Celosa, condesa?

Le dio un vuelvo al corazón al escuchar esa voz tan terriblemente cerca de ella, al sentir su respiración en su cuello.

- Me siguen asombrando sus modales, lord Shichinintai.

- ¿Lord? Pensé que había sido ascendido de categoría.

- Tendrá que ganárselo cada noche.

Bankotsu le dirigió una seductora sonrisa y alzó lentamente su mano para besarla. Era un acto de simple cortesía, pero se demoró más de lo necesario y sintió algo más que sus labios en el dorso de su mano. Como cualquier otro hombre, sólo la veía como una viuda de la que se podía aprovechar sexualmente hablando, pero ella tenía una ventaja sobre las otras. Era condesa. Podía volver a casarse, los hombres sí que la querrían en matrimonio. Sin embargo, ella no volvería a casarse. Ahora que tenía la libertad de elegir, no pensaba ponerse los grilletes.

- La veo deslumbrante, querida.- la elogió- Aunque las malas lenguas podrían hablar sobre su vestimenta y su presencia. Es poco común que una viuda tan reciente vista de rosa y es menos común que se presente en una fiesta antes de transcurrir un año.

- Ya me conoce, milord.- sonrió- No soporto el aburrimiento.

- Debo decir que la adoro, condesa.- seguía sin soltar su mano- Es usted la clase de mujer que siempre he deseado.- justo en este instante terminó la balada- ¿Le apetece bailar conmigo en la próxima balada?

No le apetecía ni lo más mínimo, pero Inuyasha iba hacia ellos y tras él Kikio Tama, pegada como una lapa. Tal vez fuera el momento de volver a tutearse con Bankotsu. Esperó a que Inuyasha estuviera lo bastante cerca para oírlos y habló.

- ¡Oh, Bank!- usó el nombre de pila que ella siempre había utilizado cuando lo tuteaba- Tú sí que sabes halagar a una dama.- le sonrió con coquetería- Estoy impaciente por bailar contigo.

Bankotsu se mostró más que complacido con ese tono tan seductor que había empleado con él y le ofreció su brazo para guiarla hasta la pista. Ella no dudó en aceptarlo e ignorando los cuchicheos sobre su presencia, su vestimenta y su terrible falta de respeto durante el funeral de su marido, se dirigió hacia la pista con él. La siguiente balada era un vals, ¡Perfecto! Era la pieza que mejor sabía bailar. En el resto de bailes se sentía como si tuviera dos pies izquierdos.

Inuyasha los observó con los puños cerrados dirigirse hacia la pista. ¿Bank? ¡Bank! ¿Por qué demonios le ponía ese apelativo cariñoso a ese libertino? ¿Por qué lo tuteaba de esa forma cuando a él le estaba costando un infierno que le permitiera llamarla por su nombre? ¿Por qué él? ¿Acaso eran amantes? ¿Ella lo amaba? Sabía que Kagome iría a esa fiesta, que se saltaría el luto una vez más. Estaba seguro de ello. Se dedicó a olfatear a todas las mujeres de esa maldita fiesta mientras esperaba a que ella apareciera. Ninguna de ellas olía como la capa del caballero del crepúsculo. Ni siquiera Kikio Tama, quien era una de sus mayores sospechosas por la facilidad con la que se levantaba las faldas, y eso sin estar casada.

Kagome tuvo que llegar justo mientras bailaba con ella y tuvo que ser Bankotsu el primero en encontrarla. Sabía lo que él quería de ella, pero ella… ¿Querría lo mismo de él? ¿O sólo intentaba ponerlo celoso? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Kagome no lo quería, no intentaría ponerlo celoso. No lo quería…

Enfurecido por ese pensamiento, tiró de Kikio hacia la pista de baile y volvió a bailar con ella. En ese vals había dos cambios de pareja. Uno con la de al lado y el siguiente para volver con la anterior pareja. Se ocuparía de que le tocara recibir a Kagome y luego la alejaría hasta sacarla del baile. Tenía que hablar con ella de muchas cosas, pero no resolvería nada hasta saber qué demonios se traía entre manos con el cerdo de Bankotsu Shichinintai.

- He oído que el caballero del crepúsculo secuestró a Yuka a noche, tal y como prometió.- afirmó Kagome.

El cebo ya estaba echado, sólo faltaba que la presa picara.

- Ese caballero del crepúsculo no es más que un fantoche.- se burló- Además, no escogió a una dama precisamente hermosa para secuestrar. Yo si fuera él… - se inclinó para murmurar en su oído- Te raptaría sólo para mí…

Estaba segura de ello, pero no era eso lo que le interesaba.

- ¿Por qué crees que la raptó, Bank?

- No sé, ¿por qué ha secuestrado a tantas?- se encogió de hombros- Puede que sea un demente. Desde luego no tiene buen gusto.

Había dado con el hombre más machista de toda esa maldita fiesta. ¡Qué poco la conocía Bankotsu! Si pretendía llevársela a la cama, lo llevaba crudo con esas palabras. Aunque claro, cualquier hombre lo tenía bastante difícil. En su lecho conyugal sólo había sentido rabia y dolor. Rabia por no poder tener hijos y dolor porque el acto sexual no era en absoluto lo prometido. Nunca disfrutó de una sola relación sexual con su marido y para ella, todas fueron violaciones. No, nunca se la llevaría a la cama ningún hombre.

- Pero, ¿no cree que tenga algún propósito?- continuó con el interrogatorio- No sé… Parece como si quisiera demostrar algo…

- Se está saltando la ley, está raptando mujeres que pertenecen a otros hombres… - parecía irritado- Sólo merece la horca. ¡Qué importan sus propósitos!

Al parecer, no había sido lo bastante clara con el caballero del crepúsculo. Tendría que modificar un poco su plan de acción para que idiotas como Bankotsu fueran capaces de verlo. Sin embargo, en ese momento había algo que le preocupaba mucho más. La mano de Bankotsu descendía peligrosamente a lo largo de su columna vertebral, dirigiéndose hacia…

Recibió una fuerte sacudida y sólo fue cuando la apretaron contra el pecho de otro hombre que se percató de que tocaba el cambio de pareja. ¡Qué brusco había sido! No le molestaba porque la libró de Bankotsu, pero había formas de hacerlo. Alzó la vista enfurecida porque, además, no parecía aflojar ni un poquito el agarre y se encontró frente a frente con el conde Inuyasha Taisho. Él se veía magníficamente cabreado. ¿Qué le molestaba tanto? Ella podía bailar con quien quisiera y él empezó aquella pelea yéndose a la pista con esa ramera. Ella sí que era una ramera y no las prostitutas de Buxton. Las prostitutas de Buxton tenían muchas más clase y amor propio que la descarada de Kikio Tama.

Ahora bien, no pudo evitar admitir que se veía realmente atractivo. Su cabello, una vez más, peinado hacia atrás para darle un aire sofisticado. Ojala lo dejara caer rebelde, así le encantaba. El traje negro de la mejor calidad que se ajustaba a su perfecta musculatura, la levita blanca, sus manos ásperas y varoniles. Era demasiado atractivo incluso para ser real.

Se dejó guiar por él durante el vals en una maravillosa armonía hasta que sintió el aire frío en su piel. ¿Cómo…?

Confundida giró la cabeza hacia los lados para descubrir que la había sacado del salón mientras bailaban y ella ni siquiera se había percatado de nada. Estaba tan a gusto entre sus brazos que ni siquiera había sido capaz de impedirlo o de verlo venir. Y ahora, estaba sola con él, indefensa y con su corazón latiendo a mil por minuto contra su pecho.

- Por fin solos- comentó él.

Solos… ¡Tenía que volver a esa fiesta! Se desasió de su agarre y encontró el valor suficiente para acercarse a la barandilla de la terraza para contemplar el jardín. No se amedrentaría delante de él. No podía mostrarle a Inuyasha tan abiertamente el terror que le causaba quedarse a solas con él. No podía permitir que descubriera hasta qué punto le afectaba su mera presencia. La tendría en la palma de su mano si lograba leer todo lo que ocultaba en su interior.

Inuyasha no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Se veía más hermosa aún bajo la luz de la luna. Aquel vestido rosa palo realzaba su belleza. El corpiño de palabra de honor era lo bastante recatado como para no mostrar demasiado y al mismo tiempo le parecía tan revelador. Por supuesto, era de las mejores sedas y estaba adornado con auténticas perlas, tal y como le correspondía a una condesa. Llevaba también las joyas de su familia. La gargantilla de diamantes que le vio llevar a su madre, años atrás, y los pendientes a juego. Su recogido le permitía ver su nuca y sus hombros y le tentaba a besar y morder esa parte tan sensible. Sería tan fácil acercarse a ella por detrás y hacerlo. Tan sumamente sencillo. Pero no lo hizo. Había algunas cosas que quería solventar antes. Como, por ejemplo, la conversación que mantuvo con Bankotsu. Lo había escuchado todo mientras revoloteaba alrededor de ellos y estaba muy interesado en las teorías de Kagome.

- He escuchado lo que le decías a Shichinintai.

¿Lo había escuchado? ¿Qué pensaría de eso? Inuyasha era el hombre que más había logrado acercarse al caballero del crepúsculo desde que salió a la luz por primera vez.

- ¿Sabe que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, conde?

- Eso es lo de menos, Kagome-. recalcó su nombre para demostrarle que le daba igual que ella no quisiera que la tuteara- Ayer tuve la oportunidad de cruzarme con ese delincuente y tuve algunas impresiones de él, pero ni se me ocurrió pensar en tus propuestas. Son muy interesantes.

- También me dijeron que fue humillantemente derrotado por un hombre que aparentaba ser inferior a usted.

Quiso enfurecerlo, enardecerlo por haberla sacado de aquella forma del salón de baile, pero no se esperó aquella reacción por parte de Inuyasha. En un segundo lo tenía a dos metros de distancia y al siguiente había roto la distancia entre los dos de dos grandes zancadas y le sujetaba los brazos con la boca pegada a su oreja para murmurarle al oído.

- Ese criminal jugaba sucio, un auténtico hombre hubiera luchado con honor.

¿Honor? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Admitía que algunos de sus movimientos no fueron todo lo acertados que podrían haber sido, pero tenía que huir y había demostrado ser tan buena con las armas como él. Ahora bien, no tenía forma de defenderlo. Se suponía que ella no había estado allí y no conocía nada más que los rumores de lo sucedido. ¡Maldita fuera su condición como mujer! Lo que daría por restregarle a Inuyasha su estrepitosa derrota. No podía hacerlo de ninguna forma y menos con él… ¿Oliéndola?

¡No podía ser! ¡Ella no! Kagome olía exactamente igual que la maldita capa del caballero del crepúsculo, olía a claveles. Sabía que aquel olor le era familiar porque era el perfume que Kagome había usado durante toda su maldita vida. Era el olor característico de Kagome y no había ni una maldita mujer en toda la alta sociedad que utilizara el mismo perfume, sólo ella. El caballero del crepúsculo había estado con ella y había estado con ella siendo él mismo. Ella lo conocía, ella sabía todo. Por eso preguntaba tanto. Seguro que después se lo contaría todo, pero no antes de… De… **Mía**, **mía**, **mía**.

Le dio la vuelta de un tirón y antes de que pudiera salir una sola queja de entre sus labios, los capturó entre los suyos y les hizo el amor lenta y apasionadamente. Ella se resistió, pero sólo al principio. Le dio pequeños puñetazos en el tórax, nada que pudiera hacerle ni el más mínimo daño, y en menos de dos minutos, se rindió ante él con un suave y sensual gemido femenino, y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos. Él la besó apasionadamente, dulcemente, ardientemente. Quería demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, quería hacerla suya. **Mía…**

La arrinconó entre el peligro de la barandilla y su cuerpo, obligándola a aferrarse a él, a depender de él para no caer. Y él no permitiría que ella cayera. La tenía bien sujeta y sus manos estaban ansiosas por probar todo lo que ese delicado y sensual cuerpo tenía que ofrecerle. Era más de lo que cualquier hombre pudiera desear, lo sabía; y lo que él llevaba esperando durante toda una vida. ¡Kagome era suya! Una oleada de celos enfermizos le invadía todo el cuerpo. Nadie más que él podía tenerla. Ya la perdió dos veces en el pasado al tener que marcharse y al encontrarla casada cuando volvió de la guerra. No volvería a perderla. Ningún otro hombre que no fuera él iba a tenerla y mucho menos ese asqueroso delincuente que se dedicaba a raptar mujeres.** ¡Mía!**

Algo despertó en ella en ese instante. No podía continuar aquello con Inuyasha o terminaría llevándosela a la cama. ¿Por qué lo deseaba? Ya había probado lo que se hacía en el dormitorio y no era nada que la atrajera. No sería diferente con Inuyasha. Ambos saldrían decepcionados de esa relación. Ella porque no disfrutaría del sexo, nunca había podido, y él porque ella no podía darle hijos. ¡Estaban destinados al fracaso! Tenía que acabar con toda esa locura antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

Intentó empujarlo, pero él era duro como el acero, cosa que ya sabía de cuando le dio un cabezazo la pasada noche. No podía hacer algo que supusiera mucha mayor agilidad puesto que se arriesgaba a que la descubriera. Tenía que usar la única arma de mujer que le quedaba. Levantó un pie y clavó el tacón de su zapato en la punta de uno de los pies de Inuyasha. Éste rompió el beso y se apartó lo suficiente como para que ella huyera de entre sus brazos. En un caso normal, estaba segura de que lo hubiera resistido, pero fue la sorpresa lo que lo apartó. Seguro que nunca se imaginó que ella pudiera hacer algo semejante.

- Kagome, ¿por qué…?- se quejó sujetándose el pie cómicamente mientras hacía equilibrios.

- No es de buena educación besar a una mujer sin su consentimiento,- se apartó de él para que no pudiera volver a atraparla- y tampoco recuerdo haberle dado permiso para tutearme, conde.

- ¡Kagome, deja ya toda esa tontería!- exclamó- Nos deseamos y no es nada malo. ¿Por qué no disfrutar de esto juntos?

- ¡El único que disfrutaría serías tú!

No quería tutearlo, pero estaba tan enojada que no pudo evitar hacerlo.

- ¿Acaso tu marido…?

- ¡Vete al infierno!- le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se levantó las faldas dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero justo cuando había alcanzado las puertas de la terraza para entrar de nuevo en el salón, él la detuvo agarrando su codo.

- No me engañas, Kagome.- murmuró en su oído- Sé que tienes un amante y sé quién es. Te conviene confesármelo antes de que la policía consiga relacionarte con él.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Ella no tenía ningún amante. De hecho, acababa de rechazar el tener uno, ¿por qué iba a tener otro? ¿Acaso Inuyasha se había vuelto loco? Quería poder hacerse la ofendida y marcharse, pero la curiosidad la estaba matando. Se moría de ganas por saber de qué estaba hablando Inuyasha.

- No entiendo…

- Sé lo del caballero del crepúsculo.- apretó su agarre- ¡No pienso permitir que continúes viéndote con ese andrajoso!

¡Un momento! ¿Inuyasha pensaba que estaba acostándose con el caballero del crepúsculo? Debería sentirse ofendida, pero en lugar de eso, sentía el ardiente impulso de echarse a reír y no poder parar. Detuvo su risa porque sabía que si empezaba, no podría parar de reír. ¿Cómo iba a acostarse consigo misma? Aunque, por otra parte, llamó al caballero del crepúsculo andrajoso. ¡Eso era mentira! El caballero del crepúsculo era grácil, elegante, sofisticado y todo un maestro de la esgrima. ¡No un andrajoso! Ahora bien, no lo defendería porque eso le daría qué sospechar. No obstante, tampoco le despejaría las dudas. Él que pensara que era su amante, lo alejaría de la verdad y le serviría para mantenerlo a raya. Sí, el plan era perfecto.

- ¿Celoso?- se mordió el labio inferior juguetonamente- Hasta la próxima, conde.

Se desasió del agarre y entró de nuevo en el salón de baile. No pensaba quedarse allí ni un minuto más para que Inuyasha pudiera atraparla de nuevo. Se marchaba en ese mismo instante a su casa.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando como un idiota la puerta por la que acababa de escaparse Kagome y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado. ¿Por qué ella? Entre todas las mujeres que había en ese maldito salón tenía que ser Kagome la amante de ese desgraciado. Pero las cosas no iban a quedar así. ¡No, señor! Reconquistaría a Kagome, a su Kagome y por fin tendrían el final que siempre debieron tener. Y también atraparía a ese criminal y lo llevaría personalmente hasta la horca. Observaría como se le rompía el cuello y de no ser así, lo observaría morirse por asfixia. Ahora sí que estaba perdido porque su disputa incluía a Kagome y eso lo convertía en algo personal.

Continuará…


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Respiró encantada el aire puro de esa hermosa tarde de primavera y extendió los brazos intentando capturar todo el calor del radiante sol sobre su cabeza. A sus fosas nasales llegaba el delicioso olor de los lirios floreciendo y de los rosales. A sus oídos el maravilloso canto de las golondrinas y los ruiseñores. Aquella época del año, aquel lugar en concreto, era una delicia para todos los sentidos. Incluido el gusto ya que sabía de muy buena tinta que había unas deliciosas moras y frambuesas no muy lejos de allí. Sin duda era un día magnífico.

Adoraba montar a caballo por su hacienda. Tenía que hacerlo sobre Lily, una encantadora yegua blanca que volvía loco a Pegasso. No podía permitir que nadie la viera con el mismo caballo sobre el que cabalgaba el caballero del crepúsculo. Se reacomodó sobre la silla de montar y apretó las rodillas en los flancos del animal para incitarlo a cabalgar. Con las riendas la instó a ir más y más de prisa. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía a dar un paseo por su hacienda que casi había olvidado lo placentero que resultaba. Su marido se lo había prohibido en vida, alegando que se trataba de una actividad poco femenina. ¡Qué sabría él! Le había avergonzado tener que ocultar el pequeño detalle de que su marido no sabía montar a caballo. Hubiera sido el hazmerreír de toda la alta sociedad.

Lily saltó sobre unos matorrales y se dirigió hacia el río que atravesaba su hacienda para bordearlo. Las aguas se veían cristalinas y lo bastante profundas como para cubrirle hasta la cintura. Tal vez se diera un baño en una de esas tardes calurosas. Nadie osaría espiarla en su hacienda privada, estaba prohibido el acceso. De hecho, quizá se lo diera en ese momento si el agua no estaba demasiado fría.

- ¡So, Lily!

El animal fue ralentizando su avance al mismo tiempo que ella iba tirando de las riendas suavemente hasta detenerse junto al río. Kagome se bajó de un salto, le dio unas cuantas caricias en el lomo y la llevó consigo hacia el río. Primero le daría de beber a Lily.

- Bebe cuanto quieras, campeona.

La yegua se animó por sus palabras y se inclinó para obedecer a su ama. Mientras tanto, Kagome se quitó las botas de montar y se subió los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Tímidamente se acercó a la orilla y metió uno de sus pies. El agua estaba deliciosa. Ni fría, ni caliente. Estaba templada y la tentaba a sumergirse. Metió el otro pie dentro del agua y gimió de puro placer. Después de tantos años de horrible matrimonio, por fin podía disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Sonrió para sí misma y recordó su última reunión en la asociación esa misma mañana. Les habló de Sarah Grimké, tal y como había prometido. Ella fue la primera mujer en discutir públicamente sobre la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres y, además, participó en las discusiones sobre la esclavitud. Esa mujer seguía viva y vivía en América, su lugar de nacimiento. Eso emocionó a muchas de las mujeres de la asociación que hasta llegaron a proponer un viaje a América para conocerla. Ella misma estaría dispuesta a pagarles el viaje si hacía falta, pero, probablemente, nunca sería posible. Si se iban, sus maridos no les permitirían volver nunca.

Suspiró pesadamente y la idea que anteriormente rondó por su cabeza volvió. Podría darse un rápido chapuzón y, además, eso la ayudaría a relajarse. Esa noche tenía que salir como caballero del crepúsculo.

Se llevó las manos a su holgada camisa blanca de hombre y comenzó a desabrochar los botones, enseñando poco a poco su desnudo torso. Estaba tan concentrada en la tarea que no se percató de que se acercaba un jinete al galope a su espalda hasta que estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa. Agarró violentamente las dos partes sueltas de su camisa y se abrazó para taparse. No le hizo falta volverse para saber quién estaba ahí.

- ¿Por qué no continuas, Kagome?- la instó- ¿No irás a privarme de tan magnífica visión?

Kagome frunció el ceño disgustada por escuchar la voz de Inuyasha y volvió la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Está usted en mi hacienda privada y no recuerdo haberle dado permiso para entrar.

- No, no lo has hecho.- sonrió- Pero me alegro mucho de haber venido.

Gruñó enojada con él por ser tan encantador.

- ¿Qué quiere?- le preguntó con tono molesto.

- En principio, se trataba de una humilde visita de cortesía, pero viendo que estás tan ansiosa por desnudarte, a lo mejor…

- ¡Silencio!- gritó- ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a venir aquí, conde?

- Phillips me dio permiso.

Debió suponerlo, ese mayordomo tenía más dotes de casamentero que de asistente personal y parecía especialmente interesado en emparejarla con el conde Taisho. No le disgustaba en absoluto la idea, pero era imposible. Ella perdería su libertad y él ganaría una esposa yerma. No, nunca le pediría matrimonio porque debía engendrar descendencia y eso la matada por dentro. ¿Por qué ella no? Se casaría con Inuyasha si solo pudiera darle hijos, algo tan sencillo que tantas mujeres en el mundo podían hacer. Después de casados cambiaría esa mentalidad suya porque sabía que él la escucharía.

- Tendré que redactarle una nueva lista con los nombre de las personas que pueden o no acceder a mi hacienda privada.- divagó- Debí olvidarme de incluirle entre los que tienen el acceso denegado debido a sus poco frecuentes visitas.

Eso último lo hizo enfadarse. Era cierto que la había visitado poco en los últimos tiempos, pero ella estaba casada y él no pintaba nada allí. Ahora que no estaba casada, podía visitarla cuando se le antojase. Además, nunca se imaginó que en esa visita en la que había planeado prohibirle que se viera con ese delincuente, cosa que le quitó el sueño durante toda la noche, se la encontraría desnudándose en el río. Todavía se estaba lamentado por haberse acercado lo suficiente para que ella lo oyera. Si hubiera sabido que estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa, se hubiera escondido entre los matorrales a la espera de avistar su pálida piel. En cuanto ella se alejara lo suficiente de su vestimenta, podría acercase e incluso unirse. Sin embargo, vio sus intenciones demasiado tarde.

Ahora estaba enfadado y excitado. Una mezcla muy peligrosa para él y para la condesa en ese sitio tan alejado de cualquier otro ser humano. La tenía justo donde quería y podría hacer con ella… Pero no le parecía justo por su parte aprovecharse de ese momento de debilidad. Un caballero no acosaría a una dama con una camisa abierta que apenas podía defenderse.

- Átate esa camisa antes de que cambie de idea.

Se dio media vuelta y tan siquiera había pasado un solo segundo cuando escuchó el sonido de la tela agitándose violentamente. Ella no se arriesgaría ni un poquito a que se diera la vuelta y hacía bien. El sólo recuerdo de esa camisa deslizándose hacia abajo, dejándole ver sus hombros y sus omoplatos. Aquellos malditos pantalones de montar que se ajustaban a su magnífico y redondeado trasero y a esos muslos bien torneados. Estaba vestida para seducir y él apenas podía contenerse por el ansia. Le temblaban las manos solo de pensar en lo fácil que sería…

Se ató a toda prisa los diminutos botones de la camisa y se dejó los faldones por fuera. No iba a arreglarse porque se marchaba en ese mismo instante. Salió del agua, se puso las botas y se fue directa hacia Lily. Fue una ilusa al pensar que Inuyasha no intentaría interponerse en su camino.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- Deseo irme, conde.- frunció el ceño- Y le recomiendo que usted haga lo mismo puesto que ha invadido mis tierras sin ser invitado. Esta vez se lo pasaré por alto porque Phillips lo dejó pasar, pero la próxima vez…

- ¿Qué harás la próxima vez, Kagome?- la interrumpió- Me muero por saberlo.

- Y-yo… Bu-Bueno, verá… Yo le… Le…- balbuceó estúpidamente.

- ¡Vamos, Kagome!- la animó- Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. Seguro que se te ocurre alguna amenaza mejor que un par de balbuceos.

Kagome apretó los puños a sus costados, furiosa por tener que soportar sus burlas, y rompió la poca distancia entre ellos para darle un fuerte pisotón con la bota. Inuyasha no debía haber aprendido nada de la noche anterior puesto que gritó de dolor y se apartó.

- ¡Otra vez no!- gritó.

Ella no pudo evitar reír. Sus carcajadas llenaron el lugar y fue tal su ímpetu que terminó doblándose mientras se sostenía el estómago por la risa. A Inuyasha no le hizo tanta gracia y le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras se encogía de hombros por el dolor. Sus botas de montar eran lo único de mujer que llevaba puesto y el tacón no tenía nada que envidiar de ningún otro. Ahora bien, Inuyasha no parecía tener ni la menor intención de dejarlo pasar por alto. Se vio a sí misma soltando uno de esos tontos gritos femeninos de "falso terror" y echó a correr a lo largo del prado.

Ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse demasiado ya que estaba claramente a la cabeza de la carrera desde el primer instante. Inuyasha era tan lento. Pensó que después de haber ido a la guerra tendría mejores dotes, sobre todo para la carrera, pero sorprendentemente, estaba resultando tan carente de habilidades como la noche en que luchó contra él. Bueno, debía admitir que hizo trampas. Si hubiera jugado limpiamente el resultado podría haber sido muy diferente, o tal vez no.

Corrió y corrió, respirando hondamente debido a la falta de aire hasta que se adentraron en una arboleda. De repente, Inuyasha se volvió más y más rápido. Tuvo que poner mayor empeño en la carrera y se percató de que no era para nada lento. Había estado jugando con ella, la había engañado para guiarla secretamente hacia un lugar lejano de su yegua y oculto por los árboles. ¿Qué pretendía hacer el muy canalla? ¡La había engañado! Era un comportamiento muy poco caballeroso y ella debería estar enfadada en vez de riendo como una adolescente.

- ¡Te pillé!

Por supuesto que la pilló. Rodeó su cintura con uno de sus poderosos brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo caliente, húmedo y excitado por la carrera. Podía sentir el bulto de su entrepierna apretado contra su trasero y un gemido de placer escapó de entre sus labios. No le gustaban las relaciones sexuales, odiaba ese maldito acto, pero su cuerpo humano de mujer era traicionero. ¿Por qué le hacía desear algo que le resultaba tan poco satisfactorio? ¿Por qué Inuyasha Taisho? Él podría tenerla comiendo de su mano si se dejaba engañar, pero nunca tendría una actitud honorable con ella. No era más que otro hombre que la veía como una muñequita de porcelana y no aspiraba a nada más honorable que tenerla en su cama.

- ¡Inuyasha, detente!- le ordenó.

No podía evitar tutearlo cuando estaba enfadada o nerviosa; era algo que escapaba de su control.

- Creo que voy a darte unos cuantos azotes en el trasero…- amenazó.

- ¡No te atreverás!

Sintió ganas de taparse la boca en ese instante. Sin querer había llevado a cabo el desafío. Giró el rostro para mirarlo y al ver ese brillo en sus ojos, supo que Inuyasha no iba a dejar pasar el desafío. Parecía querer comérsela y ella temía permitírselo.

No podía resistirse. ¡Kagome lo estaba tuteando! Por fin había descubierto cómo conseguir que ella lo tuteara. La noche anterior lo hizo cuando se enfadó con él y en ese momento parecía nerviosa, inquieta. Así que su cercanía la ponía nerviosa. Era un dato que no pensaba dejar pasar por alto. A partir de ese momento, su plan de ataque se volvería más agresivo, más violento y mucho más sensual. Estaba deseando bajarle esos pantalones y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba.

Se inclinó sobre su oreja y la mordió a la vez que aspiraba su delicioso aroma, incrementado por la carrera. Claveles… ¡El caballero del crepúsculo! Se enfureció. **¡Mía!**

- No permitiré que vuelvas a verte con él…- musitó en su oído con voz hosca.

- ¿De qué hablas?- ronroneó ella.

La hizo girarse y la miró fijamente.

- ¡No volverás a ver al caballero del crepúsculo!- le dijo en un grito.

- Y-Yo…

No sabía qué contestar y tampoco pudo hacerlo porque los labios de Inuyasha estaban sobre los suyos en menos de dos segundos. Le gustaría haber podido resistirse aunque fuera un poquito, pero en lugar de eso, gimió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, deseosa de sentirlo más y más cerca. Él también gimió de forma gutural al sentirla tan cerca y la presionó para pegar su cuerpo al suyo. Sus manos viajaban de arriba abajo por su espalda, sobre su camisa. Acariciaba violentamente todo su cuerpo y cuando sintió que sus manos se aventuraban dentro del pantalón para acariciarle las nalgas, estuvo a punto de derretirse. El contacto de las calientes manos de Inuyasha era magnífico y en menos de un minuto le costaba mantenerse en pie. Era una suerte que Inuyasha la mantuviera tan firmemente sujeta.

Cuando sintió que su agarre aflojaba le gritó frustrada, pero entonces sintió su boca mordiendo y succionando su cuello y una de sus aventureras manos viajando hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Esperaba que buscara sus pechos, pero la sorpresa fue tremenda cuando metió la mano dentro de su pantalón otra vez, en ese lugar tan privado entre sus piernas. Estaba dispuesta a patearlo cuando una oleada de placer invadió todo su cuerpo, haciéndola jadear de puro placer femenino. Aquello que Inuyasha le estaba haciendo era maravilloso. No tenía nada que ver con los torpes y dolorosos intentos de su difunto marido de cumplir con sus deberes. ¿Por qué eso le gustaba? ¿Acaso las relaciones sexuales no eran tan malas como ella pensó?

Por un momento pensó que Kagome empezaría a gritar y a golpearlo cuando metió su mano entre sus piernas, pero finalmente, ella sucumbió a él y, ¡cómo lo había hecho! Los suaves pliegues entre sus piernas estaban húmedos y ansiosos por él y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera penetrarla y hacerla suya. Sin embargo, sería cuidadoso. Primero el placer de Kagome y después el suyo. La sentía temblar entre sus brazos y volvió a tomar posesión de su boca justo en el mismo instante en que la sentía explotar por dentro. Sentía las vibraciones de su cuerpo en su mano y aquel líquido femenino empapándolo, doblegándolo.

Sacó la mano de entre sus piernas y empezó a desabotonarse los botones de la bragueta sin dejar de besarla un solo minuto. No permitiría que Kagome se enfriara ni un poquito. Ahora que la tenía, no pensaba soltarla. Su miembro saltó de los pantalones, deseoso de continuar lo que comenzó con las manos, y empezó a tirar de sus pantalones para bajarlos, pero el ruido de un caballo a galope lo detuvo. Kagome se apartó de él asustada y temblorosa, y se colocó bien la ropa y el pelo apresuradamente.

- Kagome…

- ¡Déjame!- se apartó de él bruscamente.

Ella le dirigió una mirada cohibida y se dispuso a volver por el mismo camino por el que llegaron hasta allí. Él tomó su brazo intentando detenerla.

- Escucha…

- ¡No!- le gritó- Déjame recuperar la poca dignidad que me queda.

Kagome tenía los ojos inyectados en lágrimas y no quiso insistir, pero sus palabras, le dolieron en lo más profundo de su ser. Ojala ella no hubiera visto su acto como algo tan horrible porque para él fue maravilloso.

….

Nunca le había costado tanto como ese día salir vestida del caballero del crepúsculo. Todavía estaba temblorosa e incluso excitada por lo que había ocurrido esa tarde con el conde Taisho. Tan rápido como se alejó de él para recibir a Phillips con noticias de sus últimas pesquisas, se prometió que se olvidaría de lo sucedido. Sería como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. ¡Qué ilusa fue! No se quitaba de la cabeza la profunda mirada de puro deseo de Inuyasha. No lograba dejar de sentir sus grandes y ásperas manos varoniles, acariciando violentamente todo su cuerpo. Simplemente, no podía mirar hacia otro lado y hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Esa tarde le ocurrió algo que nunca le había sucedido. Disfrutó de los manoseos de un hombre. Pero, ¿por qué? Siempre había sentido dolor, el sexo era malo. Tal vez debiera plantearse el pedirle consejo a sus compañeras de la asociación. Ellas estaban mucho más curtidas que ella sobre esos asuntos.

Se agarró el sombrero contra la cabeza para evitar que saliera volando durante el galope y se dirigió hacia la taberna de los lirios. Esa noche, los hermanos Hiten y Maten iban a estar allí y ella les daría caza. No pensaba permitir que violaran a una sola más de las prostitutas del pueblo. Una cosa era trabajar para la industria del sexo y otra muy diferente, que te forzaran, sodomizaran y humillaran públicamente como lo habían hecho con compañeras de la asociación. Las había tenido llorando entre sus brazos mientras gritaban furiosas los nombres de sus agresores sexuales. Esa noche, Hiten y Maten iban a pagar por todos sus delitos.

Como esa vez no dio ningún aviso, los únicos espectadores serían los hombres de la taberna. En su mayoría borrachos y sin los suficientes reflejos como para poder esquivarla mínimamente. El plan era perfecto y pan comido. Además, sería la ocasión perfecta para dejar claro cuál era su propósito como caballero del crepúsculo. Nada podía fallar.

- ¡So, Pegasso!

Pegasso obedeció inmediatamente y le ordenó que se dirigiera al trote hacia unos árboles para esconderse. La taberna estaba a poco más de veinte pasos y podría huir sin problemas. Le dio una suave palmadita en el hocico y se dirigió entre las sombras hacia la taberna de los lirios. La luz que proyectaban las velas iluminaba pequeños retazos de hierba en el exterior. Ella los esquivó hábilmente y se colocó en el espacio entre dos ventanas. Con sumo cuidado, se levantó el ala del sombrero y ladeó la cabeza para observar lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de la taberna.

Hiten y Maten, los dos hermanos, estaban sentados en una mesa jugando a las cartas con dos pobres desgraciados y bebiendo como descosidos. Ambos estaban borrachos y ambos mostraban una gran brutalidad. Hiten era el hermano agraciado de los dos. Un hombre alto y musculoso con el mentón fuerte y los ojos azules, muy profundos. Maten, era pequeño y muy gordo. Su tez era pálida como la de un esqueleto y sus ojos diminutos le recordaban a los de una rana. Los dos reían mientras que los otros hombres parecían realmente nerviosos. Ella sabía la causa. Si Hiten y Maten ganaban, podrían quedarse sin casa, pero si perdían… Tal vez, perdieran algo peor que su hogar.

Estaba concentrada en sus objetivos cuando un rostro demasiado familiar para su gusto la distrajo. ¡Inuyasha Taisho! Estaba sentado con unos de sus perfectos trajes en una mesa del fondo. A su lado se encontraba Miroku Ishida y el alcalde, Onigumo Williams. Los tres parecían estar enfrascados en una importante conversación. Aunque eso a ella le daba exactamente igual. ¿Por qué Inuyasha estaba en una taberna a esas horas de la noche? ¿Por qué en una taberna de prostitutas? ¿Acaso él había pagado por una de ellas? Una oleada de celos enfermizos recorrió todo su cuerpo y a punto estuvo de poner el grito en el cielo mientras entraba en la taberna para sacarlo de allí a rastras si hacía falta. No, eso la delataría y le demostraría a Inuyasha que sus caricias no le afectaban tan poco como quería hacerle creer.

Rika, una de las prostitutas del pueblo, se acercó a la mesa y les sirvió tres grandes jarras de cerveza a los tres hombres. Miroku Ishida le dio un azote en el trasero, pero ella no parecía demasiado interesada en él. Rika se hizo paso hasta Inuyasha y se insinuó mostrándole una buena porción de su bien proporcionado busto. Inuyasha le sonrió, le dio una suave palmada en el dorso de la mano y le dijo algo que ella no pudo entender antes de que se marchara.

- ¡Bastardo!

Se acuclilló inmediatamente al pronunciar esas palabras y rezó en silencio para que nadie la hubiera oído. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas puesto que ninguna voz se escuchó, ni ninguna ventana se abrió. Sabía que Rika no tenía la culpa de nada, ella sólo hacía su trabajo y era normal que se acercara al conde. Él era el hombre con más dinero de toda la taberna pero… Pero Inuyasha… ¡Maldito traidor! Estaba furiosa con él porque osaba intentar acostarse con ella, osaba ponerse celoso y reclamarla como suya mientras que él se revolcaba por ahí con otras. Quería matarlo. ¡A la mierda Hiten y Maten! A quien iba a matar ese día era a Inuyasha Taisho.

No podía apartar la mirada de la mesa en la que estaba sentado Inuyasha. Él hablaba apaciblemente con los otros dos hombres, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas que se le insinuaban continuamente. Los otros dos hombres sí que parecían tener terribles problemas de concentración. Ella se mordía el labio nerviosamente en un intento por contener su mal genio.

- ¡Suéltame!

Se volvió a tiempo para ver como Maten agarraba a Reika y tiraba de ella para sentarla sobre su regazo. Ella gritaba horrorizada y le pedía que la soltara inmediatamente, ya que no le prestaría ningún servicio. Él no parecía dispuesto a desistir.

- ¡Ey, Maten!- le llamó su hermano- ¡Deja algo para mí cuando termines!

Era su momento para actuar. ¡Tenía que ayudar a Rika!

- ¿Le importaría soltar a la dama?

Se disponía a correr hacia la puerta de la taberna cuando la voz calmada y sosegada del conde Taisho llegó hasta los oídos. En ese mismo instante, supo que nada saldría bien si él estaba metido en el ajo. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse en su mesa calladito como lo haría un buen conde? No, él tenía que ponerse en peligro y fastidiarle la entrada triunfal.

- Mira hermano, este estirado se cree que puede mandarme.

- No es más que un niño bonito con aires de grandeza.- se rió- No le vendría mal que le hiciéramos una cara nueva. Todas las prostitutas querían irse con él.

Inuyasha se mantuvo impasible ante sus palabras y no se amedrentó ni un poquito. Ellos lo notaron y empezaron a enfurecerse. ¿Por qué no retrocedía?

- Parece que tenemos un héroe, Maten.- se burló Hiten.

- No durará mucho.

- ¡Callaros, insensatos!- el tabernero les gritó desde la barra- Es el conde Taisho, la persona más importante de Buxton. Él os puede llevar a la horca si le ponéis un dedo encima o continuáis insultándolo con vuestra sucia lengua.

- Así que el conde Taisho… - fue Hiten quien habló- ¿Tú no eres ese relamido que se pasea con su bastón de oro de fiesta en fiesta? Sí, te recuerdo de antes de que fueras al ejército.- escupió en el suelo- La zorra Higurashi con la que siempre ibas era una buena moza. ¿Qué tal en la cama?- se burló- Cualquiera de nosotros daría lo que fuera por estar entre sus piernas…

No pudo llegar a pronunciar una sola palabra más. Si había algo que jamás consentiría, la única cosa que le haría perder la razón, era escuchar un insulto o una atrocidad semejante contra su Kagome. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, hablaba así de Kagome en su presencia. Le hizo un placaje que lo tiró de espaldas de la silla y empezó a golpearlo con los puños desnudos en la cara. Su hermano estaba suelto, podría golpearlo por detrás, pero le daba exactamente igual mientras pudiera quedarse a gusto con ese desgraciado.

- ¡Nunca volverás a hablar mal de Kagome!

Continuó golpeándolo y Maten estaba a punto de golpearlo por la espalda, no podía esquivarlo, pero se vio frenado por una bandada de prostitutas que se lanzaron sobre él, golpeándolo con las bandejas y lanzándole jarras de cerveza.

- ¡Eh, vosotros!- los llamó una- Si volvéis a decir una sola palabra sobre la condesa, os cortaremos el pajarito.

- ¡Si os metéis con la condesa, os metéis con todas nosotras!

Todas las mujeres gritaron aclamando a esa última y continuaran atacando a ese mal nacido en equipo. Mientras tanto, Inuyasha continuó con su pelea contra Hiten sin poder evitar sonreír. Esas mujeres adoraban a Kagome y estaban dispuestas a darlo todo por proteger su honor cuando ni siquiera habían sido capaces de unirse para ayudarse entre ellas. ¿Cómo era posible?

Cometió el error de ponerse a pensar en otra cosa mientras luchaba. En el ejército aprendió que debía mantener la mente vacía y concentrada durante el combate, pero cuando se trataba de Kagome, le resultaba imposible concentrarse. Recibió un gancho de Hiten en la mandíbula lo bastante fuerte como para desequilibrarlo. Hiten aprovechó ese momento para levantarse. Iba a golpearlo y ni siquiera le daba tiempo suficiente para defenderse. Se preparó para recibir el golpe y contraatacar inmediatamente.

El golpe nunca llegó a impactar contra su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada para ver qué había sucedido. Un látigo enredado en el brazo de Hiten a punto de golpearlo lo retenía y antes de seguirlo hacia su dueño, supo que se trataba del látigo del caballero del crepúsculo. El hombre de negro corrió tirando del látigo y de un tirón lanzó a Hiten contra su hermano Maten. Las prostitutas vitorearon al caballero del crepúsculo y se unieron para burlarse de los dos hermanos gemelos. Ellos no se lo tomaron a risa y se ayudaron para levantarse y atacar al hombre que los había humillado de esa forma.

Kagome decidió que la cosa no estaba como para hacer elegantes piruetas y sofisticadas estocadas. Sacó una de sus pistolas, levantó el brazo y disparó hacia arriba. Después, volvió a bajar el brazo y les apuntó. El silencio se hizo en la taberna. Los dos gemelos parecieron plantearse el atacarla igualmente, pero en cuestión de segundos, lo pensaron mejor y recogieron sus cosas entre gruñidos para marcharse. Ella los siguió a punta de pistola hasta que salieron y se aseguró de que no se dirigieran hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba Pegasso. Ellos cogieron sus monturas de las caballerizas y se marcharon por otro camino, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, ni hacer el menor amago de continuar con la pelea.

Antes de volverse hacia la taberna una vez más, supo que la pistola de Inuyasha le apuntaba a la cabeza. Había escuchado el clic del arma demasiado cerca de ella.

- ¡No te muevas!- le ordenó- Tira el arma al suelo.

Obedeció a regañadientes.

- ¿Éste es mi premio por salvarle la vida, conde?- le preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Lo tenía todo controlado, no necesitaba tu ayuda.

- ¡Oh, sí que la necesitaba conde!

Él le dio un empujón para sacarla de la taberna como recompensa y le hizo caminar diez pasos. Escuchó a las prostitutas quejarse, pidiendo que lo liberara por haberlas librado de Hiten y Maten, pero él no las escuchó. ¿Iba a pegarle un tiro en la cabeza?

- ¿Quién eres?- le preguntó.

- ¿En serio cree que voy a decírselo?- se rió.

- Entonces, lo averiguaré yo mismo.

Sintió su mano agarrando su sombrero y se hubiera resistido de no ser por el cañón de la pistola que estaba pegado a su nuca. Sin embargo, Inuyasha ni siquiera le quitó el sombrero. Gruñó, agarró su capa y tiró de ella para pegarla a él.

- ¿Vienes de la casa de la condesa?- le reprochó- ¿Qué has estado haciendo allí, bastardo?- continuó- ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a ella!

Inuyasha estaba tan furioso que cometió un error del que ella se aprovechó. En el segundo en el que apartó la pistola de su nuca, se agachó y se llevó las manos a la boca para silbar. El conde la siguió dispuesto a dispararla, pero ella le dio una patada en la mano, consiguiendo que soltara el arma. Antes de que Inuyasha comenzara a pelear con los puños, corrió y se montó sobre Pegasso sin darle tiempo a que se detuviera.

¡La había olido! Inuyasha había asociado al caballero del crepúsculo con ella por su olor. ¿Cómo pudo cometer un fallo tan estúpido?

Inuyasha gritó lleno de furia por haber permitido una vez más que se le escapara de entre sus manos y se volvió hacia la taberna. Pudo ver en el suelo la pistola del caballero del crepúsculo. Tal vez no le hubiera ido tan mal como imaginaba. Con el arma, podría averiguar dónde la compró y tal vez su nombre.

Continuará…


	6. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Problemas. Problemas y más problemas. Eso era lo único que hacía el caballero del crepúsculo: ocasionar problemas. Al principio, cuando el alcalde del pueblo era Sesshomaru, le caía bien. Gracias al caballero del crepúsculo había conseguido quitarle el puesto de alcalde al anterior. Consiguió meterse a los votantes en el bolsillo predicando que atraparía al caballero del crepúsculo y lo ahorcaría. Hizo quedar a Sesshomaru como un auténtico incompetente ante las masas, pero él tampoco había sido capaz de atraparlo. Llevaba cerca de un año mandando partidas de hombres en su busca, pero nunca lo encontraban o volvían mal heridos. Ese hombre era muy escurridizo.

Las próximas elecciones se acercaban y ya se estaba haciendo campaña. Sesshomaru volvía a presentarse en su contra y parecía muy dispuesto a ganarle. ¡Demonios! Si no atrapaba cuanto antes al caballero del crepúsculo, le ganaría. En el último debate, le echó en cara que no había cumplido todas sus promesas electorales y entre ellas citó el no haber atrapado al caballero del crepúsculo. ¿Cómo iba a rebatir eso cuando todo el pueblo lo vitoreaba? Si no atrapaba a ese delincuente, no recuperaría a los votantes.

Por suerte, contaba con nuevas armas secretas a su disposición. Nunca pensó que la más alta nobleza de Buxton fuera a involucrarse en el asunto. La sorpresa fue tremenda y muy bien recibida. El barón Ishida parecía muy interesado en que él volviera a ganar para poder seguir acudiendo a las tabernas repletas de prostitutas que su contrincante quería cerrar. ¿Y dejar a las putas en la calle? Todos salían ganando si ellas continuaban su labor. Ellas se ganaban la vida y los hombres, con un poco de dinero, ganaban mucho placer. Pero Sesshomaru era un hombre recto y de alta moral. ¡Fantoche! Contar con la ayuda de un barón ya era motivo para fardar, pero con la de un conde, y un conde tan importante como Lord Taisho, era para tirar cohetes.

No salía de su asombro cuando el conde lo citó en aquella taberna. Escucharlo fue toda una delicia. El conde Taisho parecía odiar con toda su alma a ese criminal y estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para atraparlo. En seguida se había visto atraído por sus ansias de encarcelarlo y le había propuesto un trato para atraparlo. Tenía su apoyo y su dinero a su disposición. No podía fallar con semejante as en la manga.

Aunque debía admitir que la verdadera sorpresa de la noche fue que el mismo criminal a el que estaban acordando atrapar, apareciera allí mismo. Por primera vez, lo vio en persona y lo vio actuar. Era rápido, ágil, fuerte y astuto. Sin embargo, físicamente lo decepcionó. Era un hombre de baja estatura y sumamente delgado. Se esperaba una montaña de pura musculatura. ¿Cómo sus mejores hombres podían haber fallado ante él? También vio en acción al conde Taisho. Estaba claro que no perdió en absoluto aquellos años en la guerra. Tendría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta de que besaba el suelo que pisaba la condesa Higurashi. Esa mujer también era condenadamente importante. Tenía dinero, fama y poder. Por eso había decidido ir a visitarla.

No estaba nada a favor de las actividades que realizaba con las mujeres del pueblo. Esa mujer altiva y arrogante se creía que tenía los mismos derechos que un hombre e intentaba meterles toda esa palabrería al resto de mujeres del pueblo, prostitutas incluidas. Ahora bien, no rechazaría una asociación con ella en un asunto tan peliagudo como lo era el atrapar al caballero del crepúsculo.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a sus propiedades y no pudo menos que suspirar. La hacienda de la condesa Higurashi junto con la del conde Taisho, era de las más grandes de Buxton y no solo tenían esas propiedades. Eran personas muy importantes y muy influyentes en la corte. Cualquiera de ellos dos podría conseguirle los medios para atrapar al caballero del crepúsculo y ambos juntos… Se relamió los labios con antelación de solo pensarlo. Ganaría las elecciones otra vez, estaba seguro.

El mayordomo personal de la condesa fue quien le abrió la puerta y lo guió hacia un salón de té mientras le lanzaba indirectas sobre su presencia con frases como la siguiente: "Algunas personas tienen la mala costumbre de presentarse en las casas ajenas sin haber sido invitados. ¿No le parece una desfachatez, alcalde?". Ese mayordomo haría bien en aprender a cerrar la boca. ¿Le hablaría de esa misma forma a la condesa? ¡No! Si fuera así estaría despedido.

Se sentó en uno de los cómodos sofás a la espera mientras miraba con creciente avaricia y enfermiza envidia todo cuanto la condesa poseía. Tan solo estaba observando un simple saloncito de té y ya era mil veces superior que cualquier habitación de su casa o del mismo ayuntamiento. Las cortinas de terciopelo y de seda, los brocados, los cómodos sofás importados, las carísimas esculturas y pinturas de grandes artistas, las alfombras de la India, la madera de roble. Era todo muy lujoso y muy caro. Todo fuera de su alcance.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de esta visita, alcalde?

Se levantó inmediatamente del sofá, poniéndose recto como una flecha, y esperó a que ella se acercara. La muy perra era endiabladamente hermosa. Toda una delicia para la vista y estaba seguro de que también para el gusto y el tacto. Vestía uno de esos carísimos vestidos de terciopelo que solo una mujer como ella podría pagar. El escote cuadrado realzaba unos pechos que le gustaría acariciar, la cintura de avispa se veía favorecida y podía atisbar a ver el suave balanceo de sus caderas. Unas caderas que serían redondeadas y suaves. Ojala un hombre como él pudiera aspirar a ver unos ojos como aquellos velados por la pasión.

- Siempre es un placer verla, condesa.- sostuvo su delicada mano y le dio un beso en el dorso- Siempre se ve hermosa.

- No sea adulador.- le dio la espalda- No es de mis mejores vestidos.

Claro que no lo era. Un vestido como ése le costaría cerca de diez años de ahorro comprarlo para su mujer. Cualquier vestido de la condesa sería muchísimo más caro todavía y sólo le costaría un movimiento de muñeca. Si quería aspirar a algo en la vida y ganar un sueldo decente, debía perpetuar su sitio en la alcaldía.

La condesa se sentó en el sofá, frente a él, y le dio una indicación de que podía sentarse. Obedeció inmediatamente y se sentó.

- Debo tratar con usted un tema muy delicado, condesa.

Ella alzó una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿Qué asunto puede ser tan importante como para reclamar mi atención?

Esa perra se había vuelto muy contestona e irrespetuosa desde que su marido falleció apenas dos semanas antes. Naraku era muy parecido a él, por eso se llevaban bien. Siempre contó con su apoyo en su campaña y le proporcionó una gran ayuda económica a cambio de ciertos privilegios legales. La esposa era hermosa, era condesa y era rica. Seguro que también se la podía comprar de alguna manera.

- Como ya sabrá, se acercan las próximas elecciones para la alcaldía, condesa.

- Estoy al tanto de ello.- suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia los grandes ventanales- ¿Por qué habría de importarme?

¡Altanera!

- Yo… Prometí atrapar al caballero del crepúsculo… - se retorció las manos- Y no lo he conseguido. Me preguntaba si…

Ella apartó los ojos del ventanal y le dirigió una gélida mirada.

- ¿Me está pidiendo ayuda para atraparlo?- le preguntó.

- Más o menos, condesa.

- No.- contestó.

- ¿No?- repitió sorprendido.

- ¡No!- repitió ella en un grito.

La perra altanera se había enfadado con él, cosa que no le convenía en lo más mínimo. Le tocaba arrastrarse y suplicarle para no perder su favor en todos los sentidos. Tenía el apoyo del conde y podía vivir sin el de la condesa, pero tampoco le convenía tenerla en su contra; a favor de Sesshomaru.

- Condesa…

- No tengo nada más que decir sobre este asunto así que ya puede marcharse.

- Pero… ¡Escúcheme por favor! - le suplicó- No quiero molestarla. No tiene que ayudar a atrapar a ese criminal. Comprendo que una flor tan delicada como usted no quiera inmiscuirse en semejante cacería. Aún así, podría contar con su apoyo en mi campaña…

Ella lo miró como si se lo estuviera pensando y se levantó para dar una vuelta a lo largo del salón de té. Él la siguió con la mirada, recreándose en la belleza de esa sensual silueta que ansiaba tocar. Sería todo un placer levantarle las faldas a esa mujer y enseñarle que eran los hombres los que realmente mandaban. Una verdadera lástima que una mujer ostentara tanto poder.

- Me temo que no voy a ayudarle, alcalde.

Palideció al escuchar su respuesta y tragó hondo.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué, condesa?

- Está haciendo demasiadas preguntas, alcalde.- replicó- Sin embargo, le contestaré.- sonrió haciendo que volviera a relajarse- No me inmiscuyo en política. Mi difunto marido solía hacerlo, pero yo no estoy interesada. Estoy más interesada en actividades sociales.

- Usted podría salir beneficiada, condesa.

- No veo cómo podría suceder eso.

Le tocaba jugársela. Se inclinó y bajó la voz para evitar que cualquier criado lo escuchara.

- Yo podría conseguirle ciertas facilidades legales si las necesitara…

- Tampoco estoy interesa en la corrupción, alcalde.- contestó firmemente- Aunque veo que usted sí.

- No, yo no… Verá… - empezó a transpirar- Creo que podría beneficiarla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta sus actividades en el pueblo.- continuó- No me gustaría que se viera privada de esa asociación que su marido creó en su nombre…

Era muy arriesgado lanzarle una amenaza a la condesa y supo que tuvo razón cuando ella le contestó.

- Ahora recurre al chantaje.- sorprendentemente se rió- ¡Márchese de mi casa y no vuelva a poner un pie en ella!- se dirigió hacia la puerta- Por cierto, he cambiado de idea. Me interesan los asuntos políticos. Estoy particularmente interesada en la campaña del otro candidato… mmm… ¿Cómo se llamaba?- se preguntó- ¡Ah, sí! ¡Sesshomaru!- sonrió- ¡Qué tenga un buen día y una campaña infernal, alcalde!

Se levantó furioso del sofá al escuchar su airada respuesta y salió como un toro salvaje del palacete de la condesa. Esa perra malcriada y altiva se creía que podía obtener todo cuanto se le antojase en la vida y hacer con la vida de los demás lo que quisiera. Debía admitir que la muy perra no solo no necesitaba casarse sino que, además, con su título, su dinero y su belleza, podría conseguir lo que quisiera en la vida. ¡Eso se iba a acabar! Se ocuparía de que esa perra se arrastrara suplicando su compasión y, entonces, él enredaría sus sedosas piernas en sus caderas y le enseñaría cuál era su lugar.

Ahora bien, debía ser precavido. No podía permitir que la condesa se saliera con la suya, pero tampoco debía mostrar sus intenciones. Si el conde Taisho se enteraba de que quería hundirla, le haría la vida imposible. Ese hombre estaba dispuesto a destrozar con sus propias manos a cualquiera que dijera una sola palabra negativa sobre ella y si descubría lo que planeaba, acabaría con él. Debía ser cuidadoso a la hora de deshacerse de la asociación y, sobre todo, debía ser cuidadoso con sus pensamientos lujuriosos. La perra Higurashi gritaría mientras él la estuviera penetrando, pero sus gritos no debían ser escuchado por el conde o lo llevaría hasta la horca. Dios sabía que tenía recursos para hacerlo.

- ¡Arranca!

Cerró la portezuela del carruaje y se reclinó en el asiento. Se le había ocurrido una gran idea para quitarse de en medio a la condesa. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Mandaría una misiva al rey, expresándole su preocupación por la viudez de la condesa, y su comportamiento de los últimos tiempos. Ella no estaba de luto, era algo que no podía pasar por alto. Le reportaría que creía que ella necesitaba un marido y se ocuparía de atarla a alguien que no solo estuviera de su parte sino que, además, se ocupara de mantenerla bien quieta y sumisa. El conde Taisho se enfurecería, pero nunca sabría que fue él quien convenció al rey.

Bueno, todavía no debía frotarse las manos. Debía pensar muy bien qué escribirle al rey, ya que los Higurashi siempre fueron grandes amigos de la corona. Tenía que parecer que el estado de la condesa era realmente preocupante y, sobre todo, que estaba interesado por su bienestar como "amigo" y alcalde del pueblo. Ganara o no las elecciones, esa condesa iba a pagar caro su atrevimiento. La tendría de rodillas frente a él antes de que la perra pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Continuará…


	7. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

- Y eso es todo.

Las mujeres se levantaron de sus asientos y empezaron a aplaudir con entusiasmo. Ella misma se vio imitándolas. Traer a Sesshomaru a la asociación había sido una muy buena idea y más aún el apoyarle en su campaña. Tal y como esperaba, Sesshomaru había brindado todo el apoyo posible para las mujeres y había jurado permitirles continuar con la actividad y darles más protagonismo. ¡Dios Santo, había hablado de sufragio femenino! Todavía no lo tenían, pero si él, ganaba prometía dar su apoyo para conseguirlo, prometía moverse por ellas. Nunca se había sentido más orgullosa de un hombre.

A su lado estaba sentada la esposa de Sesshomaru. Rin era una mujer menuda de complexión muy delgada. Tenía una encantadora melena castaña lisa y unos ojos color canela que siempre brillaban con cariño. Ella era una de las primeras mujeres que había acudido a la asociación y nunca había proferido una sola queja de Sesshomaru. Al contrario, hablaba de él como si fuera el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Un hombre que la adoraba y que la veía como una igual y, como tal, respetaba y tenía en cuenta sus opiniones. ¡Qué suerte tenía Rin!

Sesshomaru se bajó del estrado y en seguida lo asaltaron un montón de mujeres. Todas ellas deseosas de saber si sus palabras eran ciertas y la mayoría de ellas enamoradas de él. Era lógico. Para empezar, Sesshomaru era uno de los hombres más atractivos de Buxton. Nunca superaría a Inuyasha, pero era muy atractivo. Alto, musculoso y con buen porte. Su tez blanca, su melena castaña recogida en una coleta que le daba aspecto de pilluelo y su sonrisa de dientes perfectos conquistaba a todas las mujeres. Además, sus ojos dorados como los del mismo Inuyasha, aunque siempre observaban con dureza, escondían una sensualidad innata en ellos. Sin duda, era un marido perfecto y un gran hombre. Aquel discurso dirigido esas mujeres que no podían votar, fue totalmente desinteresado. Por supuesto, contaría con su ayuda en su campaña como recompensa. Sin embargo, eso era algo que le comunicaría en unos minutos.

- ¡Señoritas!- las interrumpió Rin- Debo recordarles que es mi marido.

Todas las mujeres rieron ante su comentario y le abrieron el camino hacia su marido. Sesshomaru la recibió entre sus brazos con una sonrisa y tras darle un suave beso en los labios que provocó más de un silbido y un piropo, continuó contestando encantado a las preguntas de todas las mujeres.

- ¿Y qué pasará con nosotras?- preguntó una de las prostitutas.

- Si cierra las tabernas nos quedaremos sin trabajo.- continuó otra- Estamos preocupadas…

Sesshomaru les sonrió antes de contestar y todas las mujeres parecieron relajarse.

- No me he olvidado de vosotras.- les aseguró- De hecho, cierro las tabernas por vosotras.

Más de veinte mujeres gritaron emocionadas al escucharlo y empezaron a empujarse para poder abrazarlo y besarlo. La misma Rin, esposa celosa de Sesshomaru, tuvo problemas para impedir que le arrancaran la ropa.

- Por favor, relajaros.- les pidió Sesshomaru- Dejad que me explique.

Las mujeres se quedaron en silencio absoluto al escucharlo y esperaron impacientemente.

- Tengo pensado rehabilitar el viejo edificio de la plaza para que ustedes puedan ocuparlo.- les informó- Además, os buscaré trabajos adecuados en la misma alcaldía, como funcionarias. Unas podríais ser secretarias, otras recepcionistas, otras guías, cocineras, etc. Hay diversidad de trabajos para todas y sé que si recibís la instrucción adecuada, lo haréis todas muy bien.

Se volvió a crear un caos entre las mujeres que rodeaban a Sesshomaru. Desde luego, sus palabras les habían causado un gran impacto y también a ella misma. No se esperaba escuchar algo como aquello y no podía hacerle sentir más segura de su decisión. Sí, apoyaría a Sesshomaru en su campaña hasta el final, y haría lo imposible para que fuera alcalde y ayudara a todas esas pobres mujeres. Por fin aparecía la respuesta al problema relativo a las prostitutas que le había creado tantos quebraderos de cabeza. Sesshomaru fue la solución desde el principio.

- ¿Pero y si no gana…?

- ¡Volvería a ser alcalde ese cerdo de Onigumo!- se escuchó exclamar con indignación.

- ¡Él otra vez no!- pidió otra.

Por lo visto no era a ella a la única que le había causado una muy mala impresión. Aunque ella tenía sus motivos ocultos.

_- Yo podría conseguirle ciertas facilidades legales si las necesitara…_

_- Tampoco estoy interesa en la corrupción, alcalde.- contestó firmemente- Aunque veo que usted sí._

_- No, yo no… Verá… - empezó a transpirar- Creo que podría beneficiarla, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta sus actividades en el pueblo.- continuó- No me gustaría que se viera privada de esa asociación que su marido creó en su nombre…_

Nunca había sentido tanto asco hacia ningún ser que no fuera su marido. Se sentía ultrajada porque se le planteara si quiera el que ella pudiera cometer semejantes delitos. Corrupción y chantaje. Se le atragantaban esas dos palabras en la garganta. No podía permitir que ese Onigumo volviera a ganar las elecciones. Además, no le gustaba como la miraba. Parecía como si quisiera arrancarle el vestido, la hizo sentir como si fuera un pedazo de carne. ¡No se lo perdonaría!

- Ojala nosotras pudiéramos votar…

- ¡Pero si el señor Sesshomaru gana conseguirá el sufragio para nosotras!

- Sin nuestro voto no…

Esa última mujer se calló, sin atreverse a terminar la frase, y se hizo el silencio absoluto en el salón de actos. Era el momento de disipar sus temores.

- No debéis preocuparos.- habló por fin la condesa- Sesshomaru ganará porque cuenta con mi apoyo en su campaña.

Todas las cabezas se movieron al mismo tiempo hacia ella, transformándola en el centro de atención. Todas las mujeres la miraban esperanzadas porque era bien sabido que contar con el apoyo de una condesa era muy importante. Sesshomaru la miraba como si fuera el salvavidas que estaba esperando. Parecía a punto de arrodillarse para dar gracias a Dios, pero no pudo ni decir un simple gracias antes de que se escucharan unos aplausos. Eran los aplausos de una única persona que resonaban en todo el salón.

Temerosa de lo que pudiera encontrarse, volvió la cabeza y palideció. El conde Inuyasha Taisho, tan atractivo como de costumbre, se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y aplaudía. ¿Se burlaba de ellos?

- ¡Bravo!- continuó- Debo decir que estoy sorprendido. ¿Qué otro motivo iba tener sino para aplaudir? Es muy difícil sorprenderme.

Inuyasha se apartó del marco de la puerta y se dirigió hacia la muchedumbre a paso lento pero firme. Acudió a esa reunión porque se corría el rumor de que Sesshomaru estaría allí. No podía permitir que Sesshomaru ganara las elecciones, él se había posicionada a favor de su contrincante y no sólo por su acuerdo para atrapar al caballero del crepúsculo. Jamás ayudaría a Sesshomaru en nada, y jamás le permitiría volver a ascender a la alcaldía. Ambos tenían su propia lucha personal. Sin embargo, ver a Kagome allí dándole su apoyo públicamente… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan empeñada en llevarle la contraria en todo? ¿De dónde sacaría la entereza para debatir contra Kagome? Si ella apadrinaba la campaña de Sesshomaru, al no tener marido, tendrían que discutir el uno contra el otro públicamente. Nunca le perdonaría que la humillara de tal forma. ¡Todo era tan complicado!

- Escuché el rumor de que uno de los aspirantes a la alcaldía daría un pequeño discurso por aquí, y no pude evitar acercarme.

Debía admitir que el discurso le había gustado. Prometía ayudar a las prostitutas a convertirse en miembros útiles y bien vistos de la sociedad, el sufragio para las mujeres, crear empleo, etc. Eran unas buenas propuestas y no era tan mezquino como para negarlo, pero se había comprometido con otro que aunque no pareciera tan preocupado por el pueblo, se ocuparía del caballero del crepúsculo. Lo único que le importaba era deshacerse del hombre que se colaba en el dormitorio de Kagome.

Tenía la casa de Kagome vigilada día y noche. Sabía cuáles eran todas las visitas que recibía la condesa, sus horarios de entrada y salida, sus amistades. Lo sabía todo y no había podido identificar al caballero del crepúsculo. ¡Era tan frustrante! Ni siquiera había logrado localizar todavía la tienda en la que se compró aquella pistola. Una pistola muy cara que muy pocas personas podrían permitirse.

- Un gran discurso aunque he echado algo en falta.- se metió las manos en los bolsillos- ¿Y el caballero del crepúsculo? ¿No tiene planes para capturarlo?

Sesshomaru soltó la mano de su esposa y se abrió paso entre las mujeres para enfrentarse a él cara a cara. Eso era algo que apreciaba. Sesshomaru era de las pocas personas que conocía que no se escudaban en otras para dirigirse a él. Ojala Kagome no tuviera esa misma costumbre.

- No me parece que la labor del caballero del crepúsculo perjudique al pueblo.

Kagome se quedó sin habla al escucharlo. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

- ¿En serio?- gruñó- ¿Y las mujeres secuestradas?

- Creo que ahora deben vivir mejor que nunca.

Aquellas palabras provocaron un mar de murmullos entre las mujeres del pueblo. Rin intentó cogerle del brazo, pero su marido no se lo permitió. Mientras tanto, Kagome lo observaba como si estuviera viendo a un perfecto desconocido. Lo había conseguido: alguien había entendido su mensaje.

- ¿Por qué dice eso?- continuó Inuyasha.

- Bueno, se llevó a mujeres que obviamente no vivían en unas buenas condiciones.

- Sus maridos…- quiso llevarle la contraria.

- ¿Maridos?- le interrumpió- ¿Se refiere a los hombres que las maltrataban?- levantó la voz- Discúlpeme, conde.- recuperó su tono de voz normal- Creo que no ha entendido lo que el caballero del crepúsculo quería decirnos.

- ¡Es un delincuente!- él también levantó el tono.

- ¡Es un héroe!- lo rebatió- Él sólo busca que ellas vivan mejor, que sean iguales y…

- Si no fuera por su estatura y su complexión,- lo interrumpió el conde- pensaría que es usted ese delincuente a juzgar por cómo lo defiende.

- ¡Yo también lo defiendo!

La rabia lo inundó al escucharla y una neblina roja lo cegó durante unos segundos. Si no estuvieran en público, la sacudiría por su lengua atrevida. ¿Cómo se atrevía a defender a su amante ante él? Sabía a la perfección lo que sentía por ella, no necesitaba que le repitiera una y otra vez que se acostaba con el hombre que más detestaba en el mundo. A decir verdad, detestaba a todo hombre que se acercara a ella.

- ¡Nosotras también lo defendemos!

¿Acaso se habían vuelto todas contra a él? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? De repente, tenía más de cien ceños fruncidos observándolo fijamente. Ni una sola cara amiga.

- Creo que es mejor que se vaya conde.- lo invitó Kagome- Aquí no es bien recibida su presencia.

Kagome lo estaba echando. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y le temblaron las manos por sus terribles palabras. Tal vez se hubiera pasado un poco al no medir sus palabras, pero le ponía tan furioso pensar en ella con otro hombre. Ya era tarde para disculparse y todos sabrían que no era del todo sincero así que hizo lo que todo hombre con el orgullo herido haría: una estupidez.

- Lamento comunicarle que yo he apadrinado el partido de Onigumo Williams.- sonrió- No lo tendrá nada fácil.

Sesshomaru suspiró resignado, sin apartaba la mirada de sus ojos. Inuyasha parecía decidido a vengarse de él, pero no parecía ser ése el único problema. Al pronunciar esas palabras, no lo miraba a él sino que miraba fijamente a la condesa. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpido? El conde estaba enamorado de la condesa y estaba tan molesto porque ella se había posicionado a su favor. No era por sus rencillas pasadas.

Kagome tuvo que contener unas ardientes lágrimas al escucharlo. Sabía que Inuyasha quería atrapar al caballero del crepúsculo, sabía que pensaba que era su amante, pero, ¿estaba dispuesto a vender su alma de esa forma para atraparlo? Onigumo Williams era el mismísimo diablo personificado. Se sentía tan decepcionada y a la vez tan furiosa. No se encogería y le daría el gusto de descubrir lo mucho que le dolía su determinación. ¡No, señor! Iba a luchar por la candidatura de Sesshomaru y si en el proceso, perdía a Inuyasha para siempre, sería un riesgo que aceptaría porque un hombre que se vendía, no merecía su amor.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de alivio en el pecho, que dio fin a esos días de ansiedad que habían transcurrido desde su último acto como el caballero del crepúsculo. No podía dejar de pensar en Inuyasha en la taberna buscando el consuelo de una prostituta. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Sólo estaba negociando con el alcalde para atraparla. Odiaba sentirse bien por eso después de lo sucedido, pero era así.

Hizo un gesto muy teatral con la muñeca y le lanzó uno de sus guantes de seda.

- Nos veremos durante la campaña, conde.

Inuyasha sujetó el guante entre sus manos y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia por aquel gesto masculino. Aún así, aceptó el reto con la mirada.

…

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una auténtica locura, pero ya estaba harta de seguir las correctas normas morales y de pensar siempre en los demás. Por primera vez en toda su vida, iba a hacer justamente lo que ella quería y porque ella quería, y nadie se lo impediría. Ese día y los próximos eran para ella.

- Para mí…

Se recostó en el carruaje y suspiró mientras recordaba la charla que tuvo con las mujeres de la asociación después de que se marchara el conde.

_- Hay algo que deseaba preguntaros… - se dejó caer una silla- Tengo algunas dudas…_

_- ¿Sobre qué?_

_Rin se sentó a su lado y le tomó una mano. A su otro lado se sentó una de las prostitutas que también le tomó la otra mano y el resto de las mujeres la rodearon para escuchar atentamente sus palabras._

_- Tengo dudas sobre… Bueno… Es difícil hablar de este tema…_

_Y tanto que difícil. Su madre descuidó demasiado esa parte de su educación y después de fallecer, su padre nunca tocó el tema. Se casó sin saber nada y después de que su marido hubiera fallecido años después, descubría que estaba exactamente igual que el primer día. Necesitaba información, consejos y sobre todo apoyo. Había meditado mucho sobre ese asunto antes de plantearse tan siquiera el llevarlo a cabo._

_- Yo… Podríais aconsejarme sobre… So-sobre…- tragó hondo- ¿Relaciones sexuales?_

_Se produjo un momento de silencio absoluto y todas las mujeres la miraron anonadadas. La condesa nunca había pronunciado una palabra acerca de esa parte de su vida y, de repente, parecía estar lo bastante interesada como para preguntar._

_- Yo… No me mal interpretéis… -musitó- Es que… Cuando estaba casada…_

_- ¿Mantenía relaciones con su marido, condesa?- le preguntó Irina, la costurera._

_- Sí, claro.- asintió- Pero no eran lo que se dice… Satisfactorias…- puntualizó._

_Algunas mujeres asintieron al escucharla, entendiendo a lo que se refería._

_- Me preguntaba si siempre…_

_- ¡No!- exclamó una de las prostitutas- ¡No es malo siempre!_

_- Claro que no, Kagome.- le aseguró Rin dándole un suave apretón._

_- Eso lo dice porque está casada con el atractivo Sesshomaru._

_Rin se sonrojó y le sacó la lengua a las otras mujeres. Kagome no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Sesshomaru, quien aún no se había marchado. El hombre permanecía en una esquina con las mejillas sonrojadas y la vergüenza reflejada en los ojos. Pobre. Seguro que no se esperaba que el tema de conversación se desviara de aquella forma. De todas formas, ella no sentía ninguna vergüenza por hablarlo delante de él. Confiaba en Sesshomaru y tampoco estaba mal tener una opinión masculina si él se animaba a hablar._

_Respiró hondo y se dispuso a continuar._

_- Con mi difunto marido siempre era doloroso…_

_- ¿Doloroso?- Rin la regañó- De insatisfactorio a doloroso hay un abismo, Kagome._

_- ¿Ah, sí?_

_- Condesa, no os veo muy versada en estos temas.- le replicó Lucy, una de las prostitutas- Dejad que os iluminemos.- sonrió- Insatisfactorio es cuando no siente placer en el acto, es como no haber hecho nada. Doloroso, es para matar a ese hijo de puta… ¡Uy!- se llevó las manos a la boca- Siento haber dicho semejante obscenidad en su presencia, condesa._

_- No te preocupes, Lucy.- la tranquilizó- Con mi marido era doloroso siempre…_

_- Entonces, está mejor bajo tierra._

_Todas las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza ante tan atrevida afirmación. _

_- Yo pensaba que siempre era doloroso para la mujer… - todas las cabezas negaron al mismo tiempo- Pero el otro día…- sus mejillas empezaron a arder- Descubrí que… Bueno… _

_- ¡La condesa tiene un amante!- gritó una de las mujeres._

_Kagome sintió arder, no sus mejillas, sino todo su rostro y su cuerpo, y se apresuró a hacerles gestos a las mujeres para que no armaran un auténtico escándalo. Sus gritos debían oírse hasta la calle y no era algo que le interesara gritar a los cuatro vientos._

_- Por favor, no habléis tan alto…_

_- ¿Y cómo es él?- preguntó una._

_- Seguro que es guapísimo.- afirmó otra._

_- ¿También es de la alta sociedad?_

_No podía contestar a esas preguntas. No podía decir que… ¡No! Ni siquiera se atrevía a decirse a sí misma la verdad. Pero estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse._

_- ¿Podríais ayudarme un poco? No sé qué pensar… Estoy tan confusa…_

_- Condesa, tal vez yo no sea la más indicada para darle consejos debido a mi profesión, - comenzó Irina- pero creo que si le gustó tanto con ese hombre, debería repetirlo. _

_- ¿Sí?- cuestionó._

_- Además,- continuó Rin- se te ve muy feliz._

_Sí, estaba feliz aunque no soportara que él fuera tan machista a veces._

_- Pero debería cuidarse, condesa.- le recomendó Rika- No debe quedarse embarazada fuera del matrimonio. Para evitarlo tiene…_

_- No os preocupéis por eso.- la interrumpió- Es imposible que yo me quede embarazada._

_El salón de actos se quedó por tercera vez en ese día en el más absoluto silencio. Todos en el pueblo conocían los rumores de su infertilidad, pero ella nunca se los había confirmado a absolutamente nadie hasta ese día. Tener hijos no era algo que tuviera que preocuparle porque Dios le había negado esa posibilidad. Por más que lo había deseado, por más que había rezado y por más que había llorado, nunca consiguió engendrar nada y nunca lo conseguiría._

_De repente, avistó unos zapatos negros brillantes a sus pies. Luego, unas rodillas que se flexionaban para acuclillarse. Por último, el rostro de Sesshomaru._

_- A veces Dios es injusto con las personas que menos se lo merecen.- colocó su mano sobre la suya que aún era sostenida por Rin- Pero no debe sentirse mal, condesa. Usted es buena y se merece lo mejor._

Si Sesshomaru no estuviera casado y ella no estuviera enamorada del idiota del conde Inuyasha Taisho, le hubiera pedido matrimonio en ese momento. Nunca ningún hombre le había hablado de esa forma y nunca sintió tanta afinidad hacia alguien. No, ella y Sesshomaru no podrían ser pareja, estaban destinados a ser amigos. No se arrepentía ni un poquito de haberse metido en política y mucho menos de apoyar a Sesshomaru como candidato a la alcaldía. Él era el futuro, lo que Buxton necesitaba para que las cosas cambiaran.

El cochero dio unos golpecitos en el techo del carruaje para indicarle que se acercaban a su destino y ella tembló por los nervios. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era mucho más que arriesgarse. Estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Tal vez, para muchos sólo sería una de tantas, pero para ella era algo más. Era una locura que podría destrozarle el corazón si lo permitía, por lo que tendría que ser extremadamente cuidadosa. Si sus difuntos padres pudieran verla y lo que estaba a punto de hacer, la encerrarían en un manicomio como mínimo.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, tuvo que inspirar hondo varias veces antes de tomar la mano que la ayudaría a descender. Se quedó muda al ver que era el conde Inuyasha quien la había ayudado a bajarse. Bueno, estaba en su palacete, no era nada de extrañar que él la recibiera, pero no tan pronto. Los criados la guiarían hacia su despacho, la presentarían, seguirían las normas de cortesía. Aquello era muy irregular y lo suficiente como para asustarla más de lo que estaba.

- Un verdadero placer verte por segunda vez, Kagome.

Él se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de la mano, tal y como haría un auténtico caballero. Pero ella, no quería que él fuera un caballero. No por más tiempo.

- ¿En qué puedo servirte, Kagome?

A decir verdad, en muchas cosas ahora que había decidido dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

- ¿No vas a ofrecerme una copa, Inuyasha?

Él se mostró complacido al escuchar cómo lo tuteaba y asintió con la cabeza antes de agarrar su brazo y guiarla al interior de su palacete. Hacía años que no entraba en las propiedades de los Taisho y hasta ese momento, no había recordado lo mucho que añoraba estar allí., lo mucho que añoraba a Inuyasha. Había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia yendo y viniendo de la hacienda de sus padres a la de Inuyasha y él igual. Fueron grandes amigos y ahora les tocaba dar un paso más adelante.

La estancia de la biblioteca estaba tal y como la recordaba. Mientras el padre de Inuyasha hacía las cuentas, Inuyasha y ella habían pasado horas sentados sobre la alfombra, jugando. Él a veces se unía a ellos. El padre de Inuyasha era maravilloso y no era por quitarle méritos al suyo propio, pero el concepto que tenía de su padre cambió mucho cuando se entregó al juego y la vendió para pagar sus deudas.

- ¿Qué quieres tomar, Kagome?

- Jerez.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el mueble bar para llenarle una copa. Ella no perdió el tiempo. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta de la entrada para comprobar que estuviera bien cerrada y comenzó a desabrocharse los botones del sencillo vestido de montar. A penas eran tres botones los que mantenían unida la prenda y fue sumamente sencillo quitárselo. Bajo el vestido llevaba el corsé, las medias y el liguero, y una fija camisola transparente bajo el corsé que apenas le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. Se colocó bien la melena y se dirigió hacia él.

- Aquí tie…

Él se quedó sin habla cuando se dio la vuelta y la vio. Ella rompió la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos, se coló entre sus manos sosteniendo una copa en cada una, y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para besarlo. El beso fue demasiado rápido, pero lo suficientemente apasionado como para darle a entender a la perfección lo que quería. De hecho, esa sutileza no era necesaria después de haberse quedado en ropa interior y, más aún, con ropa interior fabricada para seducir.

Le arrebató una de las dos copas, le dio un sorbo y se dirigió a paso lento y sensual hacia el sofá para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Inuyasha no se movía del sitio y cuando al fin logró recobrar la consciencia de lo que sucedía, parecía confuso.

- Tú… Yo… - tragó hondo- Pensé que estarías enfadada conmigo por apoyar a Onigumo Williams en su campaña.

- Yo no mezclo la vida privada con la pública.- sonrió- ¿Tú, sí?

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza, se bebió de un solo trago todo el contenido de su copa y se dirigió hacia ella mientras se iba desabrochando la chaqueta del traje. Cuando al fin se arrodilló ante ella, tenía la camisa abierta, dejándole entrever su bien formada musculatura por los largos años de entrenamiento durante la guerra. Le acarició suavemente el cuello y se inclinó para volver a besarlo. Él la recibió gustosamente y le abrió las piernas para pegarla a su cuerpo. A partir de ese momento, no pudo volver a pensar nada coherente.

Continuará…


	8. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

El primer debate de la campaña. Primero debatirían Onigumo contra Sesshomaru, y después, sus padrinos. En este caso, el padrino de Onigumo y la madrina de Sesshomaru. El conde Inuyasha Taisho contra la condesa Kagome Higurashi. El público había ido en realidad para verlos a ellos dos el uno contra el otro. Lo realmente interesante del día era ver a dos condes de diferente sexo enfrentándose el uno al otro por defender una posición de ultra derecha contra una de izquierdas muy liberal.

Kagome debía admitir que estaba nerviosa. Hacía cerca de dos semanas que su relación "sentimental" con Inuyasha había dado comienzo. Por fin había descubierto que no era para nada insatisfactoria una relación sexual con un hombre. Inuyasha se empleaba a fondo y ella también.

_Era el mejor beso que le habían dado en toda su vida y no quería que terminara jamás. Atrapó sus labios entre los suyos y lo instó a seguir y a seguir hasta que ambos tuvieron que detenerse para tomar una larga bocanada de aire. Respiraron dificultosamente durante unos segundos en los que no dejaron de contemplarse con la misma ardiente pasión y se volvieron a besar tan bruscamente que sus cabezas y sus manos no dejaban de moverse en busca de una posición cómoda._

_Escuchó el sonido de algo desgarrarse y sintió que ya no le apretaban las ballenas del corsé. Después se desgarró su camisola y unas manos ansiosas la acariciaron por todas partes. Gimió, mordió a Inuyasha en el cuello y lo imitó. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, desabrochaba la bragueta de su pantalón y hacía con su miembro duro e hinchado exactamente lo que le habían enseñado sus compañeras. Inuyasha le demostró con sus labios en su pecho lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y ella se entregó a cada caricia y a cada beso, deseando cada vez más y más. _

No lograba imaginarse a sí misma mostrándose de esa manera con otro hombre que no fuera su amado Inuyasha. ¿Y él? ¿Sentiría lo mismo respecto a ella? Cuando la tocaba le temblaban las manos por el deseo, la acariciaba temiendo que fuera a evaporarse en cualquier momento. Su mirada… No podía creer que él fuera capaz de mirar a otra mujer de esa forma. La hacía sentir única en el mundo.

No lo admitiría en voz alta, pero se había puesto sus mejores galas porque él la vería. Siempre se arreglaba muy cuidadosamente para recibir sus visitas o ir a visitarlo. Sus mejores vestidos, sus mejores zapatos, sus joyas más caras, maquillaje importado y ropa interior sugerente. Se comportaba como esas mujeres a las que siempre había despreciado. Sin saber por qué, sentía el impetuoso deseo de estar siempre hermosa para él. Era como una droga.

A él siempre le dijo que no mezclarían la vida política con su vida privada y así había sido hasta el momento. Ella no interfería en las campañas de Inuyasha, ni se quejaba por muy injustas que encontrara algunas de ellas y él no decía nada en contra de las de ella. Ninguno de los dos intervenía en la vida política del otro, pero nunca habían tenido que debatir en público. Eso era algo muy diferente. Allí, en directo, podrían decir cualquier cosa que hiriera al otro; los sentimientos podrían entrecruzarse. Ella misma no estaba segura de poder apartar la mirada de él tan si quiera. Estaba esperando junto a las escaleras a su turno y en vez de escuchar a su apadrinado, miraba fijamente a Inuyasha. Tan atractivo con su traje y su levita. Él también la miraba furtivamente, en ocasiones, y le dirigía esas sonrisas y esas miradas que prometían horas y horas de pasión más tarde. Ella se sonrojaba por su atrevimiento.

- ¿Está insinuando que una mujer podría trabajar en la alcaldía?

Esa última pregunta desvió su atención de Inuyasha hacia el escenario, donde los dos hombres competían. Onigumo se estaba riendo a la cara de la proposición de Sesshomaru para que las prostitutas dejaran sus oficios y aprendieran trabajos honrados en los que no debieran vender su cuerpo.

- ¿Y qué será lo siguiente? ¿Las mujeres votarán?

Sintió ganas de vomitar al escuchar a Onigumo. Ese hombre machista y misógino merecía que lo colgaran de los testículos.

- Acaba de describir mi campaña electoral señor Williams.

- Entonces, debo decir que está loco.

Ella se llevó una mano a los labios, indignada por su mala educación; los hombres del público lo vitorearon; las mujeres le lanzaron verduras. De repente, el escenario se vio asaltado por todo un cargamento de verduras contra Onigumo Williams. Sesshomaru no tuvo que esquivar ni una sola.

El actual secretario de la alcaldía pidió por favor a las mujeres que detuvieran su ataque mientras que algunos guardias intervenían entre las masas. Ella esperó de todo corazón que al llegar a sus casas no fueran golpeadas por sus maridos, aunque sabía que era lo más probable. Todas aquellas mujeres habían acudido a su asociación, escucharon hablar a Sesshomaru y lo adoraban. Pero, ¿de qué les servía? Ellas no tenían voto, por lo que Onigumo podría insultarle todo lo que quisiera y conseguir de esa forma poner a los hombres de su parte. Sesshomaru no era así, era un hombre honrado y ella lo ayudaría a ganar costara lo que costase.

El secretario dio punto y final al debate entre Onigumo Williams y Sesshomaru Buchanan y presentó al conde Taisho. Inuyasha salió al estrado, apartando de una patada algunas coles, e hizo una reverencia al público. Después, la condesa Higurashi fue presentada. Inspiró hondo para tratar de controlar el nerviosismo y el fuerte palpitar de su corazón y salió. Las mujeres la vitorearon y los hombres callaron o le dirigieron algún que otro elogio, siempre respetuoso. Nadie se atrevía a emplear un lenguaje grosero ante ella. Ella se acercó a Inuyasha para saludarse tal y como correspondía. Le hizo una leve reverencia y le ofreció su mano. Él agarró su mano y ante todos los presentes besó el dorso con más ímpetu de lo que debiera haberlo hecho públicamente. El público les silbó.

Sonrojada, se alejó de él y se acercó a su atrio para comenzar con el debate. El secretario hizo un pequeño resumen de lo comentado por Sesshomaru y el actual alcalde y abrió el debate con una terrible pregunta.

- ¿Qué piensan de las propuestas de sus candidatos?

Ambos se miraron y el secretario se dirigió hacia Inuyasha primero.

- Por favor, - Inuyasha hizo un ademán de cortesía- las damas primero.

El secretario se sonrojó por su falta de modales con la condesa y se volvió hacia ella con las mejillas enrojecidas mientras repetía la misma pregunta. Ella se quedó pensando muy bien lo que iba a decir durante unos segundos y se dirigió hacia el público.

- No podría estar más de acuerdo con las palabras de mi candidato. No sé qué podría añadir yo que mejorara una más que perfecta candidatura. Creo que todos saldríamos beneficiados. ¿Acaso no recuerdan su paso por la alcaldía? Fue un gran período de desarrollo y avance para un pueblo como Buxton. ¿Y este último año? Nos hemos quedado atrás y todo por culpa de un hombre avaricioso y conservador que sólo vive para sí mismo. Hizo tantas promesas… - paseó su mirada por el público- ¿Cuántas ha cumplido? Hoy ha pretendido calumniar a Sesshomaru Buchanan, un miembro impecable de nuestra comunidad, pero yo les pido que reflexionen, que recuerden las promesas de Onigumo Williams. ¿Ha cumplido alguna?

Se hizo el silencio cuando ella terminó de hablar y, entonces, empezaron los cuchicheos. Cuchicheos entre mujeres, cuchicheos entre hombres e incluso cuchicheos entre hombres y mujeres para su sorpresa. Sabía que había jugado bien su baza puesto que estudió cuidadosamente la candidatura anterior de Onigumo. No había cumplido ni una sola de sus promesas.

El secretario dio por terminados los cuchicheos y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha con la misma pregunta.

- Lamento comunicarles que yo no estoy absolutamente de acuerdo con las propuestas de mi candidato. No estoy de su lado porque se moldee a mi gusto, estoy de su lado porque hay veces que debemos hacer ciertos sacrificios para conseguir grandes fines. Nuestro pueblo está amenazado por la sombra de un delincuente que se dedica a secuestrar mujeres casadas. ¿Acaso Sesshomaru Buchanan no piensa hacer nada para detenerlo?

- ¡El caballero del crepúsculo es un héroe!- intervino ella.

- ¿Un héroe rapta mujeres?- se apresuró a contraatacar Inuyasha.

- No las rapta, las salva de sus crueles maridos. ¿Quién protege a todas esas mujeres que son golpeadas y humilladas a diario?- le recriminó.

- ¿Y cree usted condesa que el fin justifica los medios?- le contestó con otra pregunta- ¿Apoya la delincuencia?

Se quedó sin habla en ese instante. ¿Qué podía contestarle sin parecer que apoyaba a un criminal? Él tenía razón, el fin no justificaba los medios, pero ella las salvaba. Esas mujeres no eran violadas, golpeadas, ni asesinas, sino que enviadas a lugares mejores en los que tenían una auténtica vida. Pero no podía decir todo eso sin descubrirse.

- No apoyo la delincuencia, pero estoy segura de que esas mujeres están a salvo y son felices de verdad.

Podría haberle dado una mordaz respuesta, pero se mordió la lengua porque no quería hacer daño a Kagome. Ella sabía tan bien como él que si tomaban ese camino, se harían mucho daño el uno al otro, y eso era lo último que él deseaba que sucediera. Prometieron no mezclar su vida política con su vida privada, pero él era incapaz de hacerlo. El solo hecho de imaginar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas lo torturaba. No podía hacerle aquello a Kagome sin hacerse daño a sí mismo.

_Hincó las rodillas sobre los cojines del sofá y la hundió por completo en él. La cubrió con su cuerpo y la atrapó por completo con su cuerpo, sus manos y su boca. Era toda suya y no pensaba permitir que se escapara de él ahora que al fin la había conseguido. Kagome Higurashi era suya, lo quería a él. Se negaba a pensar que ella estuviera compartiendo su precioso cuerpo con él y con aquel asqueroso delincuente. No, Kagome estaba solo con él. Ella jamás sería la clase de mujer que llevaba una abultada agenda para gestionar sus encuentros con sus amantes. Era sólo suya._

_Abrió sus muslos y le hizo rodear sus caderas tan estrechamente, tan apretada que no tuvo ni que mover las caderas para penetrarla. Sus cuerpos lo hicieron todo solos y de repente se mecían el uno contra el otro con violencia. Gimieron, casi gritaron por el salvajismo de la cópula y cuando al fin llegaron los primeros espasmos del orgasmo se besaron._

Pero en ese momento no estaban en su casa haciendo el amor. No podía quedarse callado, sin defender al hombre que había apadrinada. Intentaría ser cuidadoso en la medida de lo posible.

- Entonces, ¿usted no arrestaría a ese criminal, condesa?- continuó el secretario.

- ¡Basta!- ordenó Inuyasha antes de que ella pudiera contestar- Esa pregunta no está en el guión. La condesa y yo hemos venido a discutir sobre la campaña de nuestros candidatos. Si bien tratamos el tema de criminalidad, no vamos a discutir acerca de un individuo cuyo destino se verá decidido por la justicia.

El secretario asintió con la cabeza, azorado, y buscó entre sus papeles la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Por qué apoya la candidatura de Sesshomaru Buchanan, condesa?

Eso era muy sencillo.

- Sesshomaru Buchanan es el único candidato honrado que he conocido.

- ¿Insinúa que otros no lo son, condesa?- inquirió saber el secretario.

- Sin ir más lejos, el mismísimo Onigumo Williams. ¿Puede creerse su desfachatez? Se presentó en mi casa para pedir mi apoyo alegando que podría conseguirme ciertas ventajas desde su puesto como alcalde. ¿Acaso puedo fiarme de alguien que ha intentado sobornarme?

En el público se produjo una larga exclamación y comenzaron de nuevo los cuchicheos. El secretario miraba desde el escenario a su actual alcalde sin saber qué hacer. Ella también giró la cabeza para ver al alcalde y sonrió satisfecha al captar su expresión de profundo odio. No sabía con quien se había metido.

- Evidentemente rechacé su proposición y, ¿saben qué hizo? ¡Me amenazó!- exclamó- Se atrevió a decir que cerraría mi asociación y se ocuparía de acabar con mis libertades. ¡Cómo si él estuviera en posición de amenazarme!

Odiaba usar ese método pero, ¡qué más daba! Sin decirlo con palabras dejó bien claro que su posición social era infinitamente inferior a la de ella, y así era.

- Lord Taisho, ¿tiene algo que decir al respecto?

- Yo… ¡Vaya, condesa! Me lo ha puesto muy difícil. – el público rió por su tono jovial- No dudo de sus palabras, nunca se me ocurriría poner en duda su honestidad. Pero, ¿está segura de que el alcalde intentó sobornarla y después amenazarla?- se ajustó la corbata- ¿No se trata de una fantasía femenina? Todos sabemos que las mujeres tienden a exagerar.

- ¡No!- exclamó furiosa- ¡No ha sido ninguna fantasía femenina!

- Discúlpeme, condesa. Entienda que aunque yo no dude de usted, me cuesta creer que alguien sea tan estúpido como para intentar amenazar a alguien de su posición.

No sabía si lo que decía Kagome era verdad o mentira, o si lo estaba exagerando, o si simplemente había entendido mal a Onigumo Williams, pero hablaría con ese hombre y como su respuesta no lo complaciera, estaba acabado. Nadie, absolutamente nadie amenazaba a Kagome y quedaba impune. Él se ocuparía de vengar su honor si era verdad y de ser así, lamentaba estar quitándole credibilidad a sus palabras. Ahora bien, eso era política y ambos dejaron muy claro que su vida política y su vida privada estarían separadas.

¿A quién engañaba? No podía apartar los ojos de Kagome desde que había llegado. ¿Por qué tuvo que ponerse tan condenadamente bonita para acudir a aquel debate? ¿Acaso era una antigua técnica femenina para distraer a su enemigo? Ese vestido azul cielo era precioso y digno de alguien como ella. El corpiño se ajustaba maravillosamente a cada curva femenina y se ataba por delante con unos preciosos lazos dorados que serían tan fáciles de desanudar. La falda caía hasta los pies cubriendo unos zapatos dorados. Su cabello caía sobre sus hombros con un recogido en cascada, tentándolo a tocar sus sedosos rizos.

_Se tumbó en el sofá de espaldas, completamente desnudo, y la piel desnuda y caliente de Kagome se pegó a la suya cuando la tumbó sobre él. Se quedaron abrazados durante mucho tiempo y él acarició su cabello y su espalda sin dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que era. Después de tanto tiempo y de tanto luchar, por fin estaban juntos. Ahora nadie podría separarlos, él no lo permitiría. Ni Onigumo, ni Sesshomaru, ni su padre, ni el caballero del crepúsculo. ¡Nadie!_

Después de hacer el amor, adoraba acariciarle el cabello, la suave espalda, y el vientre. Se veía magnífica. Y se vería más magnífica cuando se casaran, pero esperaría a que terminaran las elecciones para pedírselo. En ese momento resultaría demasiado escandaloso y Kagome con su comportamiento de viuda alegre tras la muerte de su marido, había llamado la atención para toda una vida.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia el público y se tragó todos sus sentimientos hacia ella para poder hablar sin que se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago.

- Me temo que todo se trata de una confusión por parte de la condesa. Ya sabemos cómo son las mujeres.

- ¿Insinúa que las mujeres sólo fantaseamos?

Kagome estaba ofendida, no lo dejaría pasar.

- Entiéndame, no se puede esperar que una mujer termine de comprender la realidad.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?- golpeó su atrio con un puño enguantado.

- Quiero decir que las mujeres viven de sus fantasías de amor. No saben distinguir la realidad del amor.

Los hombres lo vitorearon, ella lo miró como si no lo conociera y las mujeres del público lo fulminaron con la mirada.

- ¿Sabe una cosa? Le voy a dar la razón, conde.

Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella.

- Las mujeres viven de fantasías de amor, pero porque es eso lo único que nos han dejado. Un sistema patriarcal que teme descubrir que las mujeres no son tan estúpidas como ha pretendido demostrar. Las que hemos podido estudiar ha sido porque hemos tenido la suerte de pertenecer a la clase alta y aún así, nuestra educación se ha visto muy descuidada.

- Yo creo que usted tiene una educación magnífica, condesa.- comentó Inuyasha.

- Me alegro de que lo note porque es gracias a esa educación que puedo ayudar a otras mujeres, como las mujeres de este pueblo, a redescubrirse a sí mismas y demostrar que no son objetos.

- Nadie las trata de objetos, condesa. Simplemente pasan a ser propiedad de su marido cuando…

- ¿Propiedad? ¿Está usted hablando en serio?- lo interrumpió ofendida.

Definitivamente, no escogió una buena palabra para hablar delante de Kagome. Ella parecía a punto de tirarse a su garganta.

- Condesa…

- ¡No! – lo interrumpió- Ninguna de estas mujeres pertenece a su marido, no son de su propiedad aunque esta sociedad machista lo quiera. Son tan libres como ellas deseen serlo y no tienen por qué vivir sublevadas a su marido.

- ¿Lo dice por experiencia?- contraatacó- ¿No la veo muy dolida por la reciente muerte de su marido?

Eso fue un golpe muy bajo, pero los celos lo cegaron, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde para recapacitar. Los hombres del público le daban todo su apoyo, pero él prefería dejarse fulminar por todas aquellas mujeres. Se merecía que le dieran una buena paliza en un callejón en cuanto saliera de allí. Asustado y con una disculpa escrita en la cara, giró la cabeza para mirarla. Ella tenía los ojos cristalinos, inyectados en lágrimas que luchaba por contener. Al final, había conseguido hacer lo último que hubiera querido hacer en ese mundo. ¡Maldita fuera su suerte!

Se apartó del estrado avergonzado y sin la menor intención de quedar bien con el público, se dirigió hacia ella, y se arrodilló a su lado, pidiendo disculpas públicamente. Todo se quedó en silencio en ese momento. Él no se atrevía a levantar la mirada y ver los ojos llorosos de Kagome. El público no decía ni una sola palabra y esperaba impaciente la respuesta de la condesa.

No sabía si por cortesía o porque estuvieran en un lugar público, pero Kagome le estaba ofreciendo su mano para que la besara en señal de que lo perdonaba cuando una voz entre el público detuvo su gesto.

- ¿Le molesta que le digan las verdades a la cara, condesa?

Le sonaba de algo esa repugnante voz.

- ¿Por qué no se va a coser tal y como le corresponde a una mujer?

¡Hiten y Maten! Los muy desgraciados habían osado acudir al debate después de cómo intentaron ensuciar la imagen de la condesa en aquella taberna de mala muerte. ¿Cómo se atrevían? Él… Bueno, él y el caballero del crepúsculo les dieron una lección que deberían haber aprendido. Por lo visto no fue suficiente.

- ¿Por qué no te quitas el vestido y nos enseñas ese par de tetas?

¡Se acabó! Se levantó furioso del suelo y con la furia aún latente, se lanzó hacia el público de un salto. Atravesó el gentío a grandes zancadas, dando empujones a todo el que se interponía en su camino hasta encontrarlos. Ellos no se amedrentaron, él tampoco.

- ¿Por qué no me decís eso a la cara?

- Disculpe señor conde, habíamos olvidado que siempre quiso meterse entre las piernas de esa jamelga.

Se tiró encima de ellos. De repente, estalló toda una batalla campal en el público. Él golpeaba y pataleaba a los hermanos y sabía que no era el único que lo hacía. También recibía puñetazos y patadas. Aquel momento le recordó a la guerra, cuando se estaban enfrentando al enemigo en batalla abierta y sólo valían sus puños para sobrevivir. En esos momentos no luchó con honor, porque el honor no le salvaría la vida.

Su comportamiento no era el más adecuado para un conde y estaba seguro de que llegaría a oídos de su padre lo que acababa de hacer, pero le daba exactamente igual. Todo era por preservar el honor de Kagome, aunque él mismo lo hubiera pisoteado públicamente minutos antes. Sabía que los hermanos Hiten y Maten, a diferencia de él, jamás pedirían perdón. Preferirían ir a la horca e incluso en su último aliento continuarían ofendiendo. Eran de la clase que nunca aprendía. Y él era de la clase de hombre que no dejaba pasar una ofensa semejante.

Para cuando los guardias pudieron poner fin a la batalla, Hiten y Maten estaban en muy mal estado. A él le dolía una pierna, tenía los nudillos llenos de sangre y un dolor palpitante en la sien. Recordaba que Maten le había dado un golpe en la cabeza, y él le dio una patada en el vientre para devolvérselo. Un guardia se acercó a él y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria. Le daba igual. No podría hacer nada porque el mundo era injusto, y él conde, por lo que estaba exhumado de delitos. A pesar de lo sucedido en el debate, le alegraba que todo el pueblo se hubiera lanzado en defensa de la condesa, tal y como lo hizo él.

Seguro que ella ya se sentiría mejor al ver que la seguían apreciando. Se volvió al escenario, esperando verla, pero ella no estaba allí, no había nadie. No habría sido capaz de intervenir en la pelea, ¿no? Podrían haberla matado. La buscó con la mirada entre el gentío y al no verla comenzó a andar, a apartar pueblerinos y a llamarla a voz en grito. No la encontró allí abajo. Volvió a subir al escenario y no vio ninguna pista que lo ayudara. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró frente a frente con Sesshomaru Buchanan.

- Bonito espectáculo, conde.

- Me alegro de que le haya gustado.

Se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta el sudor de la frente y dio una zancada para pasar junto a Sesshomaru, pero éste se lo impidió.

- ¿Se ha divertido ofendiendo a la condesa? – le reprochó.

- ¡Métase en sus asuntos!

Intentó una vez más pasar, pero éste volvió a impedírselo.

- Ella no se merecía que la trataran de esa forma. Lo aprecia mucho más de lo que usted merece.

- ¡Y por lo que veo, usted la aprecia más de lo que debería!

Los celos lo invadieron una vez más y una neblina roja nubló su mirada. No podía meterse en otra pelea y menos con el candidato adversario. Perderían automáticamente si hacía algo semejante.

- Si la busca se ha ido. – le dijo.

Por fin estaba interesado en algo de lo que Sesshomaru decía.

- Se ha sentido tan humillada que en cuanto se ha tirado como un animal sobre las masas, ha dado media vuelta y se ha marchado a su casa.

Bien, eso era perfecto. Kagome se sentía humillada, seguro que querría matarlo y probablemente, no quisiera… Sacudió la cabeza. No podía terminarse su relación por el estúpido error que había cometido. Se equivocó al pensar que podrían separar su vida política de su vida privada. Debería haberlo mezclado todo desde el principio para evitar producirle todo ese dolor. Él no pensaba nada de lo que dijo. Él no veía a ninguna mujer como una propiedad y aún así lo dijo. ¿Cómo le creería ella a partir de entonces?

Se apartó de Sesshomaru furioso consigo mismo y avanzó hacia su propio carruaje cuando su voz lo detuvo de nuevo.

- Padre…

- ¡Silencio!

No permitiría que hablara de eso.

- Tú no eres mi hermano.

Un hijo bastardo, un desliz de su padre antes del matrimonio, no era su hermano. ¡Nunca!

…

Llevaba tumbada en la cama, entre las suaves sábanas de seda, desde que llegó hasta su casa. Sabía que se estaba comportando como una auténtica cobarde cuando juró luchar por los derechos de la mujer hasta la muerte si era necesario. Sin embargo, ese día había recibido un fuerte revés de la persona que más le importaba en ese mundo. Era consciente de que Inuyasha aún tenía que aprender y comprender mucho, pero pensó que era mucho más abierto. Nunca lo imaginó diciendo cosas como aquellas y sus palabras la dañaron en lo más profundo de su alma.

Cuando le pidió disculpas públicamente hizo el amago de perdonarlo por educación e imagen, pero no lo perdonaba, no tan fácilmente. Si bien Inuyasha se había estado ganando el cielo en esas últimas semanas, en aquel día se había ganado el mismísimo infierno. ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Juró no mezclar la vida política y la privada, pero Inuyasha, en aquel mismo día, había mostrado más de sí mismo de lo que pretendía en aquel debate. Le había mostrado lo que pensaba de ella y del resto de las mujeres.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse a su espalda y se encogió entre las sábanas como un animal herido lamiendo sus heridas.

- ¡No quiero té!

Phillips se había acercado a su dormitorio en más de cinco ocasiones para ofrecerle té y ella las había rechazado todas. Él pensaba que se relajaría y vería las cosas de otra forma si tomaba el té, pero ella dudaba poder retenerlo en el estómago. Se sentía morir por dentro, como si mil cuchillos se estuvieran clavando en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha la había traicionado de la forma más vil imaginable. Si sólo… Si únicamente hubieran discutido sobre la campaña y no se hubieran desviado hacia ideologías, filosofía y derechos. La verdad era que hubiera preferido no saber nunca qué pensaba de ella.

Suspiró hondamente en su miseria y, justo en ese instante, unas manos acariciaron su melena extendida sobre la almohada. Reconoció esa calidez al instante. Podrían pasar cien años y reconocería las manos de Inuyasha acariciando su cabello. Acariciaba sus rizos como cuando acababan de hacer el amor, tal y como a ella le gustaba. Pero él había perdido ese derecho.

Apartó su mano de un manotazo y se volvió a encoger con el ceño fruncido.

- Vete.- ordenó secamente.

- No puedes estar enfadada toda una vida.

- ¡Sí que puedo!- exclamó- ¡Y lo haré!

Antes de que él pudiera emitir una sola queja más, se escondió entre las sábanas y lo escuchó suspirar desde fuera.

- Pensaba que íbamos a separar nuestra vida…

- ¡Cállate!- le gritó desde debajo de las sábanas- ¡Eres una sabandija!

- Así que antes no ibas a perdonarme.

¡Ni en sus mejores sueños!

- No quise hacerte daño, Kagome. No me di cuenta de lo que decía hasta después de haberlo soltado…

Ella se puso furiosa. Apartó las sábanas de un tirón y se incorporó para tener los ojos a su misma altura mientras le hablaba.

- Mejor. Así ahora sé lo que piensas sobre mí y sobre las demás mujeres. Espero que te hayas divertido en estas últimas semanas.

- Kagome, estás enfadada. No sabes lo que dices.- intentó apaciguarla.

- En eso estás equivocado, nunca lo había sabido tan bien.

Lo apartó de ella de un empujón cuando hizo amago de besarla, y lanzó una exclamación ahogada a modo de queja. ¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar besarla después de lo que le había hecho? ¿Acaso creía que cerraría los ojos y le correspondería fascinada por su encanto? ¿De verdad se creía esa ridiculez de que las mujeres vivían solo por y para las fantasías amorosas? A ella no iba a manipularla con sus dulces besos, nunca más.

- Vete de mi casa. – lo echó.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas como un animal enjaulado- ¿Vas a dejarme por esta tontería?

- Ese es el problema Inuyasha. Para ti es una tontería, pero para mí es toda mi vida.

Inuyasha la miró sin comprender sus palabras. No entendía qué demonios le ocurría, qué quería. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Quiso rebatirle, pero en verdad no sabía cómo hacerlo. La estaba viendo escaparse de entre sus manos después de tantos años de sufrimiento y no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. ¡Era tan frustrante! Sería tan sencillo que ella dejara de mostrarse tan cabezota y le abriera los brazos para que pudiera demostrarle una vez más lo mucho que la amaba. Ahora bien, estaba seguro de que si intentaba besarla, lo degollaría.

- Que tenga un buen día, conde.

Y con cara de idiota, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Continuará…


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Esa maldita mujerzuela. Lo último que esperaba oír en el importante debate de ese día era a la condesa aireando su sucio secreto. Lo había acusado de corrupto y chantajista públicamente y lo había puesto en el aprieto de enfrentar su palabra contra la de ella. El pueblo de Buxton adoraba a la condesa y aunque le hubieran reído las gracias al conde cuando intentó solventar el problema, estaba seguro de que la mayor parte de ellos la creía. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decirlo? ¡Maldita fuera!

Por otra parte, la intervención del conde fue para él tan constructiva como destructiva. Cuando lo había realzado a voz en grito, clamando por atrapar al caballero del crepúsculo, se había amedrentado al mirar a la condesa. Ella estuvo en un aprieto en ese momento, su integridad estuvo en juego, y él reculó. Fue en ese momento cuando estuvo completamente seguro de que los sentimientos del conde Taisho hacia la condesa Higurashi, perjudicarían su campaña. Si la hubiera tenido a ella de su lado, hubiera sido todo tan sumamente sencillo. Su siguiente oportunidad de victoria había llegado con el debate sobre la igualdad para las mujeres. ¿Igualdad? ¡Ja! Todo el mundo sabía que las mujeres eran inferiores. La condesa Higurashi sólo contaba con ciertas ventajas económicas, nada más. Sin embargo, el conde tras haberla ofendido en el alma, se arrodilló públicamente, suplicando una disculpa y humillándolo a él. ¿Cómo iban a ganar ese debate si el conde no hacía más que cambiar de posición a cada minuto?

Pensó que tener al conde de su lado lo salvaría, pero en lugar de eso lo estaba hundiendo más aún. El único incentivo para continuar con él era su dinero y su odio hacia Sesshomaru. Había descubierto algo muy interesante sobre ellos dos. Cuando empezó la revuelta que el mismo conde comenzó, se escondió bajo las tablas del escenario y justo cuando iba a salir, escuchó al conde hablando con Sesshomaru. Interesado por saber de qué podrían estar hablando esos dos enemigos por naturaleza, escuchó y se quedó de piedra. ¡Hermanos! Sesshomaru Williams era en realidad un Taisho, un hijo bastardo del padre del conde. Por eso se odiaban tanto. Uno quedó relegado al olvido y el anonimato mientras que el otro lo tuvo absolutamente todo. Aunque Sesshomaru no parecía guardarle ningún rencor, era el conde el que se mostraba furioso con él. Y no le extrañaba. Si su padre admitiera que Sesshomaru Williams era en realidad un Taisho, Inuyasha quedaría relegado al papel del hermano pequeño.

Aquel secreto era maravilloso. Si Inuyasha volvía a jugársela para salvaguardar las espaldas de su amada, le echaría en cara su vergonzoso secreto familiar. A ver cómo se las apañaba para evitar los cuchicheos y a todas las personas que clamarían a Sesshomaru como auténtico conde Taisho. Ya se estaba frotando las manos sólo de pensar en lo bien agarrado que tenía a Inuyasha Taisho. Esa campaña era sólo el principio, podría aprovecharse de él durante toda una vida.

Hablando del rey de Roma. El carruaje del conde se dirigía hacia sus terrenos. Venía de la casa de la condesa. Seguro que había ido corriendo hasta su casa con el rabo entre las piernas para suplicarle clemencia. ¡Estúpido sentimental!

- ¡Conde Taisho!

El carruaje se detuvo y el conde apartó la cortina de su puerta para lanzarle una mirada sombría. Las cosas no habían salido bien con la condesa, cualquiera podría adivinarlo.

- ¿Qué quiere, alcalde?- masculló con el ceño fruncido.

- Debemos hablar de…

- Ahora no tengo ganas. – le quitó importancia con un leve movimiento de muñeca- Mañana…

- ¡Mañana será tarde!

El conde lo miró con un renovado interés por su evidente falta de respeto hacia su figura. Él agachó la cabeza, fingidamente avergonzado por su comportamiento, y habló.

- Verá, la revuelta de hoy…

- Yo me ocuparé de pagar los desperfectos.

- La gente…- insistió.

- Les compensaré.

- Sesshomaru…

- A ése lo machacaré personalmente.

¡Vaya! El conde parecía estar realmente furioso por algo. Era más que evidente que la condesa había decidido no perdonarlo, pero se lo estaba tomando muy a la tremenda. Era como si su amante acabara de despacharlo y, de repente, la idea no se le antojó tan estúpida. Durante su debate, pudo ver que Inuyasha observaba fijamente algún punto al otro lado del estrado. En ese punto, estaba la condesa. Ella se mostraba demasiado dolida por sus palabras, como si el que las hubiera pronunciado el conde Taisho empeoraran la ofensa. Tal vez… ¿Sería posible que…? ¡Eran amantes!

Tenía su cabeza rebosante de maravillosos secretos. Una carta terminada para enviársela al rey pidiendo que casara cuanto antes a Kagome Higurashi con un hombre de mano dura. Un conde Taisho que ocultaba un sucio secreto familiar que podría llevarlo a la ruina. Y por si todo eso fuera poco, una escabrosa historia de amor entre el conde y la condesa. Se relamía sólo de pensar en todo lo que podría hacer con esa información.

- ¿Algo más, alcalde?

- No, lord Taisho.

El conde se despidió con un ademán de cabeza, cerró la cortina y dio unos golpes en el techo del carruaje para indicar al cochero que continuara. Él se quedó observando con evidente envidia el carruaje del conde Taisho. Pronto, muy pronto, todo eso sería suyo. Pero primero iba a ocuparse de la condesa. Esa altanera iba a aprender a cerrar su bonita boca.

Su próximo destino sería, entonces, la cárcel. En otra situación no le hubiera gustado acercarse a ellos, pero, al parecer, los hermanos Hiten y Maten podrían servirle de más utilidad de la que él había imaginado en un principio. Tenían un potencial que él podría aprovechar para sus propósitos. Era evidente que les gustaba la condesa, a todos los hombres les gustaba esa bella mujer. ¿Qué mejor que darles un buen incentivo para que cumplieran todas sus fantasías con ella?

Se dirigió hacia la cárcel con una sonrisa. De momento, estaban encerrados en el edificio de la guardia; en los subterráneos hasta que fueran llevados a juicio. Lo más probable era que fijaran una fianza que no serían capaces de pagar y terminaran teniendo que cumplir uno o dos años de prisión. Enfrentarse a un miembro de la nobleza tenía su precio. En este caso, un precio bajo porque fue el conde el que llegó a los puños. Además, con lo idiotas que eran esos dos, volverían a estar allí en seguida. Por suerte para él, eran lo bastante idiotas como para entrar en sus planes y meterse en un lío mucho peor sin percatarse de ello.

Pidió al guardia que lo guiara hacia la celda de los hermanos Hiten y Maten nada más llegar. El lugar estaba oscuro y húmedo. Se escuchaba el tintineo de una gota caer que lo ponía de los nervios. De vez en cuando, algún prisionero gemía pidiendo agua. Odiaba ese sitio y por nada del mundo le gustaría acabar allí, por lo que tendría que ser bien cuidadoso con lo que le decía a los hermanos.

Al llegar a su celda vio al hermano menor y menos agraciado sentado sobre un jergón con la cara hinchada por los golpes. El hermano mayor, menos magullado que el otro, estaba apoyado en la pared de brazos cruzados y apenas le hizo caso cuando llegó.

- Déjenos solos.

El guardia intentó convencerlo de lo contrario, pero teniendo en cuenta que él era el alcalde, no tuvo mucho que hacer. Aún así, se quedó al otro lado del pasillo, vigilando con la vista. No podría oírlos.

- ¿Qué desea alcalde?- le preguntó Hiten- ¿Viene a adelantar nuestra sentencia?- masculló- ¿Y el estirado del conde?

- Al conde no le ocurrirá absolutamente nada, y no, no vengo a adelantar vuestra sentencia.

Hiten se movió como un rayo. En un instante estaba apoyado en la pared y al siguiente golpeaba justo los barrotes frente a él.

- Entonces, ¿qué quiere, alcalde?- preguntó con voz ponzoñosa.

- Ayudaros con vuestra venganza.

- ¿Qué venganza?

Esos dos hermanos eran más tontos de lo que él imaginó minutos antes. Tendría que ponérselo todo blanco y en botella.

- ¿No os gustaría que Taisho pagara por su arrogancia?- les preguntó- ¿Por haberos humillado una segunda vez?

- Podría despellejarlo con mis propias manos…

Eso último lo dijo el hermano rechoncho que estaba sentado en el jergón. A juzgar por las pieles de animales que solía llevar encima, estaba bien seguro de que sería capaz de despellejarlo entero. Pero eso no beneficiaría a nadie.

- Si hicierais algo semejante, no viviríais lo suficiente para contarlo. Hay algo que le dolería mucho más que la muerte.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Hiten interesado.

- ¿Os suena la condesa Higurashi?

Esas últimas palabras levantaron el interés de los dos hermanos. ¡Claro que les interesaba la condesa Higurashi! ¿A quién no le interesaba esa mujer?

- Pagaré vuestra fianza.- les aseguró.

- ¿A cambio de qué?- Hiten era el más suspicaz.

- A cambio de que vosotros dos cumpláis la venganza de los tres contra los condes.

Hiten se rascó la barba interesado.

- ¿Qué tendríamos que hacer?

- Hacerle daño a la condesa. Me da igual cómo, cuándo, dónde… Haced exactamente lo que queráis con ella. Yo me ocuparé de que esté a vuestro alcance.

- Me gusta la idea… - sonrió- Pero, ¿y si nos pillan? No pienso pudrirme en la cárcel para encubrir a un estirado y rechoncho alcalde como…

- ¿Acaso crees que la gente del pueblo os creería si dijerais una palabra en mi contra? – lo interrumpió- Algunos dudarían, pero nadie se lo creería.

- Entonces, aparte de pasar un buen rato con la jamelga, ¿qué ganamos nosotros?- golpeó una vez más los barrotes de la jaula- ¡No pienso pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel por ninguna mujer!

- Eso no será necesario. Os pagaré mil libras y podréis huir de aquí en cuanto esté hecho el trabajo. Si tenéis cuidado y no os pillan hasta que estéis bien lejos, os salvaréis.

- ¿Mil libras?

Estaba seguro de que eso era mucho más dinero de lo que ellos habían visto junto en toda su vida. Él sí que lo había visto, pero nunca lo había poseído. El dinero lo sacaría de otra fuente.

- Lo mejor de todo es que ese dinero saldrá de las cuentas del conde Taisho y él ni siquiera se enterará.

Los hermanos rieron satisfechos por su plan y Hiten le dio la mano en señal de que aceptaban su acuerdo. Entonces, sólo les faltaba esperar a que el juez dictaminara su fianza y pagarla de forma anónima para que nadie pudiera asociarlo con ellos. Después, ellos irían a por la condesa y él se regodearía en sus gritos y en sus lágrimas. Cuando acabaran con ella, no les daría ni una sola libra. La guardia les estaría esperando con él y quedaría como el héroe que atrapó a los violadores de la condesa Higurashi.

El pueblo lo aclamaría y se olvidarían del caballero del crepúsculo por completo para volver a alzarlo a él como alcalde. El plan era más que perfecto, digno de una mente como la suya. Se quitaría todos los problemas de uno. Los hermanos Hiten y Maten serían ahorcados. A la condesa Higurashi se le bajarían los humos. Y el conde Taisho estaría tan desolado por lo ocurrido que cedería a cualquier clase de chantaje. Su futuro pintaba mejor que nunca.

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 9

**AVISO: Chicas/os, me voy de vacaciones un mes entero de gira por Europa. No creo que vuelva a publicar hasta la primera semana de septiembre. Siento los inconvenientes y espero que paséis un buen verano. **

**Capítulo 9:**

- Te ves magnífica, Kagome.

No le hacía falta girarse para saber que Bankotsu Shichinintai se encontraba desplegando todo su encanto sobre ella una vez más. Había escogido para el baile en la casa del Barón Ishida uno de los últimos vestidos que le habían sido confeccionados. La tela dorada del vestido resplandecía con las luces y parecía de oro. De palabra de honor se ajustaba a su figura y el escote era el más pronunciado que había llevado nunca. A muchos hombres creyó que les iban a saltar los ojos esa noche. No acostumbraba a vestir de esa forma, pero en París era la última moda, y quería demostrarle a Inuyasha que se las podía apañar muy bien sin él.

Se volvió hacia Bankotsu y permitió que besara el dorso de su mano mientras no apartaba la mirada de su escote. Le gustaría darle una buena tunda en ese momento, pero otra maravillosa idea le vino a la cabeza. Su relación con Inuyasha había terminado para siempre, sin embargo, ahora que sabía que las relaciones entre hombre y mujer no eran siempre malas… Tal vez… No sabía qué pensar. Podría encontrar a otro hombre, no quería estar sola, pero Bankotsu no era precisamente el hombre de sus sueños.

Bankotsu le ofreció su brazo en una clara invitación a comenzar el siguiente baile y ella aceptó encantada. Con una mano sujetó la falda de su vestido y con la otra se asió de su mano mientras que él rodeaba su cintura con su brazo, acercándola más de lo necesario. Ese hombre nunca perdía el tiempo con ella.

- Bank, la gente cuchicheará sobre nosotros.- le advirtió.

- Nada me gustaría más, Kagome.

Estaba segura de ello. Sonrió a los otros invitados que los iban saludando a su alrededor y empezó a dar vueltas por el salón, siguiendo a Bankotsu. No entendía por qué eran los hombres los que tenían que llevar el baile. Sería mucho más justo que antes de empezar cada pareja decidiera ese asunto. Ahora bien, su lucha por el feminismo tenía muchas cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse que un asunto tan trivial como quién guiaba en un vals.

Lo primero que vio nada más entrar en el salón de baile fue a Kagome maravillosamente vestida con un vestido dorado que resaltaba toda su belleza, bailando con el cerdo de Bankotsu Shichinintai. Una oleada de celos enfermizos recorrió todo su cuerpo y empezó a hervirle la sangre. A penas habían pasado dos días desde que ella lo echó de su casa y le gritó que no quería verlo y ella ya estaba con otro hombre, riéndole las gracias, y comportándose como si fueran pareja. La gente hablaba de ellos y ¿cómo demonios no iban a hacerlo? Kagome estaba tan pegada a Bankotsu que casi no se distinguía dónde empezaba a ella y dónde acababa él.

Agarró una de las copas que se paseaban por el salón a manos de los camareros y se la bebió de un trago. La siguiente copa que agarró la reservó para más tarde. Aunque no le duraría mucho a ese paso. No podía apartar la mirada de la pareja bailando en el centro del salón y de lo armoniosos y felices que parecían verse juntos. ¿Desde cuándo estaba Kagome tan interesada en él? Cuando mantuvieron su relación le confesó que nunca le había interesado Bankotsu, que sólo le resultaba divertido. A él le estaba pareciendo que había mucho más que eso entre ellos dos.

- ¡Viejo amigo!

Recibió con una sonrisa forzada por su mal humor a su amigo y anfitrión de la fiesta y caminaron juntos entre el gentío.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha sucedido entre la condesa y tú?- le preguntó- Pensé que ibas a pedirle matrimonio.

- Iba a hacerlo, pero ella no quiere verme.

- Te pasaste el día del debate y no creo que te ayudara mucho el liarte a ostias con ese par de hermanos.

Unas mujeres, que escucharon la palabra "ostias", los miraron ofendidas. Miroku sonrió tontamente, hizo una reverencia y se disculpó ante las damas por su vocabulario. Esa clase de palabras sólo las utilizaba la gente de pueblo, no eran propias de alguien de su clase social. Aunque eso era algo que a los hombres solía darles igual. El lenguaje del pueblo era mucho más auténtico que el adornado y falso lenguaje que pretendían que ellos utilizaran.

- Ella no me dio ni una oportunidad… - masculló furioso.

- No soy mujer, pero te digo por experiencia, que no suelen dar demasiadas oportunidades.- buscó a su esposa con la mirada para asegurarse de que no estuviera cerca- Sango se enteró de que estuve en la taberna de los lirios contigo y con el alcalde, y no me dirige la palabra desde entonces.

Sango era de esas mujeres que no perdonaban fácilmente. Conocía a la mujer de Miroku y le parecía una de las mujeres más encantadoras y más sinceras que había conocido nunca. En sociedad no tenía mucho éxito porque decía las verdades a la cara y eso ofendía a los miembros de la nobleza. Ahora bien, esa mujer había logrado enderezar al mayor libertino que había nacido en el seno del pueblo de Buxton.

Se detuvieron junto a la chimenea aprovechando que no había ningún otro grupo de hombres fumando en ese momento y los dos siguieron con la mirada a Bankotsu y a Kagome. Ya era el segundo baile desde que él entró. Más de una baile seguido se consideraba un acto de mala educación. Representaba mostrar más interés del debido por una dama hacia un hombre. Las mujeres no apartaban las miradas de ellos, los hombres observaban con evidente envidia. Él estaba a punto de hacerlo pedazos.

- ¡Guao! Si hacen el siguiente baile los tacharán de amantes.

¡Ni en sus mejores sueños! Él se aseguraría personalmente de evitar que eso sucediera.

- ¿Crees que lo que dijo la condesa era verdad?- le preguntó- ¿Crees que el alcalde intentó sobornarla?

- No creo que Kagome mienta y es mucho más inteligente de lo que la gente cree.- contestó Inuyasha sin dudarlo.

- Pues tú dejaste muy claro lo contrario…- insinuó.

- ¡Ya me disculpé!

Varias cabezas se dirigieron hacia él en ese instante por el tono empleado. Al percatarse de ello se inclinó para hablar en voz baja con su único buen amigo.

- ¿No viste lo que me ocurrió ahí arriba? Hiciera lo que hiciese, no podía evitar mezclar nuestra vida política con nuestra vida privada. Todo el debate se enredó.

- Eso no te hubiera sucedido con otra persona. Sucedió porque tenías que defender una postura que no apoyas, porque te enfrentaste a una persona hacia la que sientes algo muy profundo y porque la condesa sabe volver loco a un hombre.

- Dije cosas que nunca he pensado, cosas repugnantes. Kagome me miró en su casa como si fuera el ser más odioso del planeta.

- Tu comportamiento fue odioso. Tendrás que suplicar mucho para conseguir que ella te perdone.

- Si sigue bailando con Bankotsu puede que no suplique nada.

Ella lo había cambiado por otro hombre tan rápido, tan fácilmente, que se estaba replanteando que ella realmente hubiera tenido algún interés real en él. Por lo que le contó, su relación matrimonial con Naraku no fue para nada satisfactoria y él bien podría haber sido su conejillo de indias para que le enseñara antes de irse con otro. No, Kagome no podría haber hecho algo tan cruel, ¿no? Ésa no era la mujer que él conocía aunque cambió mucho desde que fue presentada en sociedad.

Antes, cuando eran niños fueron inseparables. El día en que su padre la llevó a su presentación, todo murió. Ella iba con su mejor vestido, sus mejores joyas y su mejor peinado. Todos los hombres se pegaron a ella y los separaron por siempre.

_¿Por qué tanto alboroto? Llegó algo tarde a la gala de presentación de Kagome debido a ciertos problemas de vestuario, pero, al llegar, había todo un revuelo. Montones de damas se encontraban solas a un lado del salón mientras que una buena pila de hombres se acumulaba al otro lado del gran salón del palacete del conde Higurashi. Él avanzó nervioso y vio al conde charlando con sus padres. Decidió ir a preguntarle por Kagome cuando la orquesta empezó a tocar. La masa de hombres abrió camino y apareció Kagome más hermosa que nunca del brazo de uno de todos esos fantoches. Ni siquiera le saludó al pasar a su lado, estaba demasiado ocupada riéndole las gracias a aquel idiota._

_Se apoyó contra una columna salomónica y observó con el ceño fruncido a Kagome bailando con ese tipejo. ¿Por qué no le hacía ningún caso? Se suponía que eran amigos. Pasó más de dos horas apoyado en esa columna, observándola bailar con otros hombres, todos ellos muy mayores en comparación con él y todos ellos con título propio mientras que él no heredaría hasta dentro de unos años._

_Fue cuando Kagome decidió salir a dar una vuelta cuando al fin pudo interceptarla. Varios hombres intentaron acompañarla, él sabía muy bien lo que querían todos, pero Kagome supo rechazarlos._

_- ¡Kagome!_

_Ella estaba bajando las escaleras de la terraza en ese momento y se volvió para mirarlo._

_- ¡Inuyasha!- se le iluminó la mirada- ¿Cuándo has llegado?_

_- Hace dos horas. –musitó enfadado al recordar ese momento- Te saludé pero estabas muy ocupada._

_- Lo siento, no debí oírte. – le sonrió dulcemente- ¿Quieres acompañarme?_

_Eso era algo que le encantaría. Kagome rechazó a todos aquellos hombres para salir a dar una vuelta, pero le invitó a él, no podría sentir mayor orgullo. Se le infló el pecho como a un pavo y se situó junto a ella para ofrecerle su brazo en señal de cortesía. Ella se sujetó a él y bajaron las escaleras para dirigirse hacia el jardín. La luz de la luna iluminaba los rosales y Kagome se veía realmente hermosa. Siempre supo que sentía algo por ella, pero nunca imaginó que fuera algo tan profundo. ¡Quería casarse con Kagome!_

_Ella se desasió de su agarre y se acercó a uno de los rosales para oler la suave fragancia. Él la observó con el corazón en una mano, sin saber exactamente qué debía hacer en ese momento en el que había descubierto sus sentimientos. _

_- Es un alivio tenerte aquí. Empezaban a cansarme. – suspiró._

_- Llamas mucho la atención…_

_- Eso no es verdad. –le sacó la lengua._

_Kagome sólo le hubiera sacado la lengua a él, a ningún otro. ¿Y si le confesaba sus sentimientos?_

_- Kagome…_

_- ¡Qué noche tan bonita!- ella miró el cielo y después a él- Eres como un hermano para mí, no sé qué haría sin ti._

_Como un hermano… Ella le dijo que él era como un maldito hermano para ella. Le dolió en un principio, pero no se desanimó por aquellas palabras. Quería ser más que un hermano para Kagome. Quería ser el hombre con el que se levantara todas las mañanas y se acostara todas las noches, quería ser el hombre que se ocupara de proporcionarle todo lo que pudiera necesitar o desear, quería ser el padre de sus hijos. ¡Quería dejar de ser su hermano! Quería que ella lo viera como a otro hombre…_

_- Kagome, yo…_

_- ¡Kagome!_

_Houjo Akitoki. Entre todos los hombres tenía que haber sido uno de los más atractivos y más ricos el que se fijara en ella. Él desde luego tenía mucho más dinero, pero no sería propiamente suyo hasta que su padre le cediera el maldito título de conde. Hasta entonces, no era nada para ella. ¿Quién era él para pedirle matrimonio en ese momento?_

_- Te estaba buscando, ¿vienes?_

_- Claro, Houjo._

_Se tuteaban. Se acababan de conocer y se tuteaban. En los ojos de Kagome reconoció ese brillo que él tan bien conocía. Era el mismo brillo que él tenía en sus ojos cuando la miraba._

_Ella se marchó con Houjo y se olvidó de que él existía._

Recordar aquello lo puso más furioso todavía. Kagome se olvidó de él porque ella nunca lo amó, nunca estuvo enamorada de él, nunca lo quiso. Descubrir eso al hurgar en sus recuerdos le provocó un dolor inmenso en el pecho. De repente, no se sentía nada bien. Quería marcharse de allí, ir a su casa y poder lamerse las heridas tal y como lo haría un animal herido. Sin embargo, continuó con su plan y se tragó todo su orgullo masculino.

En cuanto la orquesta dio por terminado el vals para comenzar con una balada, él atravesó el salón a grandes zancadas y arrancó a Kagome de entre los brazos de Bankotsu. Ella se quejó al ser sacudida de esa forma tan violenta, antes incluso de saber que era él quien acababa de montar aquella escena por la que ya había murmuraciones. La apretó contra su pecho impidiendo que lo viera y, girando con ella, se apartó de un Bankotsu que tenía cara de muy pocos amigos.

No necesitaba mirarlo para saber que era Inuyasha. Cuando la movieron de aquella forma tan brusca, como si ella fuera poco más que una muñequita de porcelana, se puso furiosa, pero en cuanto la apretó contra su pecho supo que era él. Reconocía la dureza de su musculado torso masculino. Reconocía la calidez de sus manos atravesando la muselina de su hermoso vestido dorado. Reconocía aquel aroma masculino mezclado con la crema de afeitar que inundaba sus fosas nasales. Y sobre todas las cosas del mundo, reconocía los celos del conde Inuyasha Taisho. ¡Ya eran legendarios!

- Es de muy mala educación interrumpir a una pareja en mitad de un baile.- le espetó sin apartar la cabeza de su pecho.

- Es de muy mal gusto bailar con un hombre en más de una ocasión por noche.

¡Touché! Estaba tan enfadada con Inuyasha y se sentía tan cómoda hablando con Bankotsu, que había conseguido olvidarse del dolor que el hombre le había causado para concentrarse en otras cosas más triviales. Ni se había percatado de que había bailado con Bankotsu en más de una ocasión. Seguro que él sí que se dio cuenta y continuó para dar a entender al resto de invitados más de lo que en realidad había entre ellos. Él coqueteaba y ella se divertía hablando con él, nada más.

- Lo que haya entre el barón Shichinintai y yo, no es de su incumbencia.

- Si mantienes una relación con él, sí que lo es.- gruñó.

- ¡Ya no!- exclamó ella.

Levantó la cabeza al realizar esa afirmación y lo miró con ojos centelleantes por la furia que le causaban sus palabras. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a reclamarle nada a ella? Fue él quien le mostró su verdadera naturaleza al proclamar aquellas barbaridades públicamente. Nunca se había sentido más humillada y avergonzada que en ese momento. Nunca Inuyasha había logrado decepcionarla tanto. Se había equivocado por completo con él, no podría cambiarlo.

- No me has dado una oportunidad de explicarme.- le echó en cara.

- No la tendrás. No quiero escuchar más mentiras.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que son mentiras?- se detuvieron en mitad de la pista de baile- ¿Por qué no confías en mí? No dudas en creer a cualquier que se presente en la puerta de tu casa sin conocerlo. ¡Tú y yo somos amigos desde siempre y nunca me has dado ni el más mínimo margen de confianza!- alzó más la voz.

Muchas cabezas se giraron para mirarlos. Inuyasha hablaba cada vez más y más alto, atrayendo todas las miradas del salón.

- Estás equivocado, Inuyasha.- intentó mantener la calma.

- No lo estoy. Dime una sola vez en la que yo me haya equivocado y tú me hayas dado otra oportunidad. – le exigió poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros- Con una sola me basta.

- No viniste a visitarme cuando volviste de la guerra…

Siempre supo que le había molestado, pero, por fin, después de más de un año desde su vuelta de la guerra, descubrió lo mucho que le había dolido a Kagome que él no fuera a visitarla. No quiso verla mientras que ella estuviera casada, no quería verla en manos de otro hombre que la pasearía como si fuera la más hermosa de sus propiedades. No quiso verla así. Por ello, eludió toda invitación que incluyera a los "condes" Higurashi y la esquivó cada vez que pudo tenerla cerca. Kagome le mostró su desacuerdo con su comportamiento, pero, hasta ese día, nunca vio su dolor. Su mirada, el suave tono de su voz, le decía que ella en verdad sufrió.

- No podía ir a verte…- musitó.

- ¿No podías o no querías?- le reprochó.

- No quería. – afirmó- Pero tampoco hubiera podido. ¿Crees que tu marido me hubiera dejado verte? Tatewaki no era tan tonto como parecía.

Sí, en eso tal vez tuviera razón. Naraku nunca le hubiera permitido visitarla, pero ella se hubiera enterado por Phillips de que lo intentó y le hubiera bastado saber que hizo el esfuerzo, que quiso verla. Sin embargo, no lo intentó y acababa de admitir que tampoco quiso hacerlo.

- No quisiste verme y aún así te perdoné. No te debo nada.

- No me hagas hablar de deudas, Kagome. – masculló- ¿O te recuerdo el daño que me hiciste cuando me marché?

Por primera vez en los últimos seis años, uno de los dos se atrevió a mencionar el recuerdo que los torturaba a ambos. Pensar en aquello era doloroso para cualquiera de los dos y lo evitaban. En su corto período de relación, en el último mes, ninguno de los dos quiso recordar lo sucedido entre ellos anteriormente. Lo evitaron e ignoraron a pesar de que a veces el recuerdo parecía flotar en el ambiente. En ese día volvió y era inevitable volver a hundirse en él.

_- Inuyasha, ¿qué estás diciendo?_

_- ¡Te amo!- le gritó sin miedo a que alguien pudiera oírlos- Siempre te he amado._

_- Inuyasha…_

_- Quiero casarme contigo, Kagome._

_Kagome dejó caer el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y se llevó una mano al pecho sorprendida por las palabras de su mejor amigo. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado tan siquiera. Se dejó caer sobre el diván sintiendo sus rodillas flaquear y lo miró sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos. ¿Inuyasha estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Cómo era posible? Ella siempre pensó que sólo eran amigos._

_Inuyasha se arrodilló ante ella y agarró sus manos en su regazo. Ella las apartó temblorosa por su ímpetu y se las llevó a los labios para ahogar una exclamación asustada._

_- Lo siento… No quería asustarte…_

_- Deberías marcharte._

_Él no se marchó. En lugar de eso puso su mano en su nuca y tiró de ella para besarla. Ella tenía los labios cubiertos por sus manos así que él besó sus manos y le insistió mientras que con su mano libre le iba apartando los dedos lenta y meticulosamente. Antes que pudiera reaccionar, sus labios rozaban los de ella. Quiso oponerse tal y como lo haría una dama elegante y honorable, pero en lugar de eso, cerró los ojos y abrió los labios para él fascinada. Nunca la habían besado antes, no de esa forma. Recibió algunos besos robados en esa temporada, pero nunca fue nada serio hasta ese día. Además, al ser Inuyasha el que la besaba, todo cambiaba mucho._

_- Cásate conmigo… - le suplicó contra sus labios._

_No, no podía casarse con Inuyasha por más que la besara. De hecho, no podía continuar besándola de esa manera, ¡nunca más! Lo apartó, poniendo sus manos en su pecho, y miró al hombre que para ella siempre fue como un hermano. Inuyasha ya no era un niño, era todo un hombre y un hombre muy atractivo. Sin embargo, ella ya estaba enamorada de Houjo Akitoki._

_- No puedo casarme contigo, lo siento.- unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_No podía decirle que estaba enamorada de otro, no quería hacerle daño. Ante todo era, y siempre sería, su mejor amigo._

_- Sabes que tú aún no puedes… Aún no eres conde._

_Sí que podía y era una excusa pobre, pero típica de una dama de clase alta._

_- Entonces, iré a la guerra, a las colonias inglesas._

_- ¿Cómo?-exclamó sorprendida._

_¿De qué estaba hablando Inuyasha? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? No podía irse a la guerra porque ella lo rechazara. No podía tirar su vida por la borda de esa manera._

_- Te prometo que volveré convertido en un hombre. Un hombre digno de ti. – agarró sus manos entre las suyas- Entonces, seré conde y podremos casarnos._

_- Inuyasha…_

_¿Cómo decirle que ni aún así se casaría con él?_

_- Prométeme que no te casarás mientras yo esté fuera._

_- Y-Yo…_

_- ¡Prométemelo!_

_Y sin saber por qué se lo prometió._

Esa promesa nunca se cumplió y ocurrieron más cosas que empeoraron su relación. Cosas que ambos sabían y cosas que Inuyasha ni siquiera lograba imaginarse. Él le abrió su corazón y se lo dio todo y ella se comportó como un adolescente encaprichada con un duque de cara bonita y buenos modales. Por aquel entonces era muy niña, no comprendía sus auténticos sentimientos hacia Inuyasha y para cuando lo hizo, él ya no estaba. Si sólo lo hubiera hecho unas horas antes…

- ¡Bueno, dejemos de discutir sobre política!

Miroku, con una copa en cada mano, se interpuso entre ellos dos y los obligó con la mirada a coger las copas.

- ¡Estos políticos, siempre discutiendo!- dijo lo bastante alto para que a su alrededor pudieran escucharlo-¿Qué tal un brindis para hacer las paces?

Kagome miró la copa de champán que sostenía y luego a Inuyasha. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a montar todo ese paripé, pero Miroku les lanzó una mirada reprobatoria.

- O brindáis con esas copas y hacemos como que nada ha pasado, - susurró- u os marcháis de aquí con ellas de pendientes. Vosotros decidís.

Los dos fruncieron el ceño e hicieron el brindis para no estropear más, si era posible, la fiesta de Miroku. Al terminar, Inuyasha le dirigió una mirada de absoluta decepción y repulsión y se dio media vuelta. Ella se quedó allí parada, preguntándose cómo habían podido acabar así. Se suponía que era ella la que estaba enfadada con él por su comportamiento y, de repente, todo estaba en su contra. Sacando su pasado era ella la única que salía perdiendo en esa maldita discusión.

Salió de entre la muchedumbre y fue a sentarse junto a la mujer del barón Ishida: Sango. Se conocían desde su presentación en sociedad y aunque no eran las mejores amigas, se llevaban muy bien entre ellas.

- ¿Problemas con el conde?- le preguntó ella.

- Siempre tengo problemas con Inuyasha, no sé cómo me las apaño.

- Yo también estoy enfadada con él. Llevó a Miroku a la taberna de los lirios.

Sango siempre tan celosa. No entendía que tuviera aquellos celos enfermizos, ella era una mujer muy hermosa. Alta, de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, era la viva imagen de un ángel. Su marido, conocido por ser uno de los mayores libertinos de Buxton, se había reformado totalmente por ella. No tenía nada que temer.

- Dudo que Miroku se fuera con otra mujer teniéndote a ti. Teme demasiado perderte.

Y era verdad. Miroku se cortaría los brazos y las piernas antes de permitir que cualquier cosa le sucediera a Sango. Daría todo lo que poseía si fuera necesario para que ella nunca se alejara de él. Ojala ella e Inuyasha pudieran ser como ellos.

- El conde también te…

- ¡No!- la interrumpió- No digas eso, por favor. Sólo conseguirás hacerme daño.

- Pero él te ama, es tan evidente…- musitó.

- No, ya no me ama. Dejó de amarme hace mucho tiempo porque fui una tonta.

Levantó la vista de su regazo justo en el mismo instante en que Kikio Tama le echaba el lazo a Inuyasha. Éste se mostró muy feliz de encontrarse con ella y bailó con la víbora encantado mientras que ella los observaba con rabia.

- Kikio no te llega ni a la suela de tus preciosos zapatos. Te tiene envidia porque sabe que el conde sólo tiene ojos para ti.- le aseguró Sango.

- Inuyasha no la rechaza…

- El conde es un caballero, pero eso no significa que le agrade todo lo que tenga que hacer. Yo creo que se aprovecha de Kikio para darte celos.

Ella no lo creía, ¿por qué hacer algo así? Se levantó de la silla y se despidió de Sango con una disculpa por tener que irse tan pronto. No podía quedarse por más tiempo en esa fiesta con Inuyasha bailando y coqueteando con esa mala pécora. Todo tenía un límite y ella ya había recibido suficiente por esa noche. Quiso ir a aquella fiesta para demostrar que él no había podido con su espíritu, pero se equivocó. Por esa noche, Inuyasha saldría victorioso.

No pudo apartar los ojos de ella mientras la veía marchar. Quería correr a evitarlo pero, por esa noche, los dos ya se habían hecho suficiente daño. Sus heridas, las de ambos, eran demasiado profundas.

Continuará…


	11. Capítulo 10

**He vuelto chicos/as y aquí os dejo la primera continuación desde que me fui. Espero que os guste y publicaré con la misma frecuencia de siempre.**

**Capítulo 10:**

Todo estaba saliendo mal desde el inicio. Su plan perfectamente trazado, sin el menor margen de error, había fallado de tal manera que había estado a punto de ser atrapada por los guardias del pueblo. Semanas y semanas de preparación para salvar a Isabella Lanbert de manos de su horrible marido y todo había fallado. No tenía a Isabella. Por primera vez desde que nació el caballero del crepúsculo, había fracasado a la hora de cumplir una misión. El alcalde se regodearía de aquello y lo usaría para su campaña alegando que casi lo tenía.

Conoció a Isabella Lanbert por la más pura de las casualidades. Se encontraron en Londres en la tienda de su modista favorita y entablaron conversación. Casualmente, ambas eran de Buxton, pero según Isabella, ella no solía salir mucho. Su comportamiento reservado y su mirada atemorizada la ayudó a darse cuenta de que algo pasaba con esa mujer. Cuando volvió a Buxton, le pidió a Phillips que la encontrara para ella. Fue fácil encontrar su apellido pero encontrarla a ella fue todo un reto. Vivían en una pequeña mansión a las afueras de Buxton, casi en el bosque. El marido solía frecuentar los clubs de caballeros y las tabernas de prostitutas. Mientras tanto, ¿dónde estaba Isabella? Investigando descubrió que nadie conocía a Isabella. Un día llegó a oídos de todos que el terrateniente se había casado, pero nadie conocía a la esposa. El aguijón de la curiosidad se adentró aún más en ella.

Su primer paso fue solicitar una audiencia con ella. Nadie en ese pueblo y en todo Inglaterra podría rechazar una audiencia con una condesa. El terrateniente la recibió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, encantado porque alguien de tan alta alcurnia mostrara interés en ellos. Ella alegó desear conocerlos, una simple visita de cortesía. Era bien cierto que nunca se habían visto. En el salón de té se encontró con Isabella y ella hizo como que no la conocía, no pudo culparla. El marido trataba de acaparar toda su atención, prácticamente prohibía hablar a Isabella, y se refería a ella como si fuera un mero objeto de su propiedad. Ella se puso enferma al escucharlo.

El segundo paso fue entablar una relación de amistad con Isabella. Su marido estaba encantado de que fueran amigas ya que eso le daba pie a fardar sobre la buena relación que tenían con una condesa por el pueblo. Ganarse a Isabella fue mucho más difícil. Ella era muy introvertida y se negaba a hablar de nada relacionado con su marido. De hecho, sólo se atrevía a hablar por su propio pie cuando él no estaba presente y, aún así, giraba la cabeza para vigilar la habitación como si temiera que él apareciera de la nada. Nadie se comportaba de esa manera sin una razón y esa razón llegó pronto. En una de sus visitas se adelantó diez minutos a la hora acordada y escuchó al marido gritarle lo inútil que era. Acto seguido se escuchó un golpe seco y un grito. Cuando el marido salió y la vio en el pasillo, se comportó como si lo que acababa de hacer no tuviera ni la más mínima importancia. Sin embargo, para ella sí que tuvo importancia y para Isabella también. Cuando entró en el salón, ella intentaba taparse inútilmente la sien con mechones de cabello. También vio pequeñas marcas moradas alrededor de su cuello. ¿Cómo tendría el cuerpo esa pobre niña? Si a penas tenía dieciséis años.

El tercer paso en su plan fue conocer los terrenos del terrateniente. Alegando querer distraerla de los abusos de su marido, le pidió que le mostrara los jardines, absolutamente todos los terrenos. Juntas recorrieron en varias ocasiones todos aquellos lugares. Isabella pensaba que la condesa se sentía fascinada por sus jardines; el terrateniente fardaba por el pueblo de que la condesa elogiaba sus jardines; la condesa, en realidad, estaba memorizando cada recoveco de aquel lúgubre lugar.

El cuarto y último paso fue reconocer toda la pequeña mansión para poder llegar a Isabella y sacarla de allí sin percances. Descubrió que había una enredadera que subía por la pared hasta la ventana de su habitación. ¡Era perfecto! Isabella no tenía cerrojos en la habitación, no tendría que forzar nada. Tuvo que mancharse de té uno de sus mejores vestidos para poder subir a su dormitorio, pero el esfuerzo mereció la pena.

Todos los viernes el terrateniente acudía a la taberna de los lirios y volvía a altas horas de la noche. La servidumbre se iba a dormir a las once. Ella aparecería a media noche, saltaría la verja, recorrería los jardines oculta entre los fresnos y se arrastraría junto a unos matorrales hasta el lado sur de la mansión. Hasta ahí todo el plan iba a la perfección. Todo empezó a complicarse cuando trepó. Las nubes que la ocultaban de la luz de la luna desaparecieron justo cuando ella estaba a mitad de camino. No temió ser descubierta, pues no debía haber nadie por allí, pero en ese momento descubrió, que había un pequeño detalle que ella no sabía. El jardinero de los Lanbert era un borracho de cuidado. Pasó justo bajo sus pies cantando y balanceándose. Ella quiso matarlo por llevarla hasta ese punto de histeria, pero, en lugar de eso, se asió con fuerza a las enredaderas y esperó con el corazón a punto de darle un vuelco.

El maldito borracho decidió apoyarse en la pared justo bajo sus pies a beber. Podía colarse en la habitación de Isabella igualmente, pero tendría que sacarla por otra parte. Su plan perfectamente trazado estropeado por ese jardinero dado a la bebida. Por el día se ocuparía de hacérselas pasar canutas por el mal rato que estaba pasando en ese momento.

Se dispuso a continuar con su ascenso, pero con tan mala suerte que las enredaderas cedieron. De repente, ya no estaba trepando sino que colgando de ahí arriba, luchando por no caerse. Había estado demasiado tiempo ahí parada pensando en su "nuevo" plan. Debió imaginar que la enredadera no podría aguantarle eternamente, pero aquel borracho la había desconcertado por completo. Bien, el tercer plan de la noche era evitar que la pillaran. Ése sí que sería un plan estupendo.

Escuchó un ruido sobre ella y antes de poder levantar la cabeza con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca en forma de o, supo que la enredadera se había roto por completo. Empezó a caer. No gritó, ni pataleó, ni intentó inútilmente agarrarse a algo puesto que sabía que no había forma de evitar la caída. Afortunadamente, cayó sobre el borracho y así se evitó la mayor parte del golpe. Cuando se irguió, se palpó las piernas y los brazos en busca de roturas, pero estaba perfectamente, no le dolía nada. ¡Qué alivio!- pensó- Un hueso roto hubiera sido la guinda del pastel para una noche redonda.

- Tú, ¿quién eres…?

Antes de que pudiera golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente y evitar que diera la voz de alarma, unas luces se encendieron justo en la ventana que se encontraba frente a ella. No pensó en el ruido que se produjo cuando cayó.

- ¡Es el caballero el crepúsculo!

El viejo jardinero borracho empezó a gritar sin descanso que había acudido a secuestrar a la señora de la casa. Pensó que todavía podría salvar a Isabella si se daba prisa. Al fin y al cabo, sólo eran criados, ¿no? Por segunda vez esa noche se equivocó. ¡Dios santo, era un terrateniente! Evidentemente iba a tener soldados preparados que se dirigían hacia ella. Esquivó por un pelo un disparo y sacó su látigo para desarmarlos primero. De un latigazo atrapó el arma del primero y tiró de él empujándolo contra la fila de soldados. Varios cayeron, otros consiguieron estabilizarse y la mayoría soltó sus armas de fuego. Ella dio un elegante giro de bailarina y agitó su látigo contra sus contrincantes. Contó que eran quince hombres.

No tenía tiempo para ponerse a jugar con el látigo. Lo volvió a enganchar en su cinturón y sacó su sable. Rápidamente se adentró entre las filas de soldados y se enfrentó a ellos sin temor, pero con precaución. Esos hombres no eran pueblerinos, eran soldados entrenados y sabían lo que se hacían. Podía vencerlos. No obstante, le estaban ofreciendo muchísima más resistencia de la que imaginaba y algunos eran realmente insistentes. Cuando conseguía tumbar a uno, se le echaban cuatro encima. ¡Era una auténtica tortura!

Se encontraba ideando un plan para tumbarlos a todos y poder adentrarse en la mansión cuando escuchó lo que parecía un canto de batalla, gritos. Giró la cabeza y vio una veintena de soldados a medio vestir. Ella sólo se estaba enfrentando a la guardia de noche, había más durmiendo. Lanzó una mirada fugaz hacia la ventana del dormitorio de Isabella y pudo verla allí, observando la batalla. No podía salvarla, no sin que la hicieran pedazos. Por muy diestra que ella fuera, eran demasiados hombres como para poder derrotarlos o engañarlos a todos en busca de otro plan. Por primera vez, tendría que desistir en su empresa y dejar un encargo.

Le lanzó una última mirada apenada y salió corriendo. Los hombres corrían a su espalda, pero en cuanto ella saltara la verja que rodeaba los terrenos, se montaría en su caballo y saldría huyendo de allí. ¡No podrían atraparla! Habló demasiado rápido. Subiendo la verja, un soldado le agarró el pie. Ella le tuvo que dar varias patadas en la cara para que la soltara. Otro empezó a subirla con ella con la clara intención de tirarse sobre ella. Como medida desesperada, tuvo que sacar su puñal y cortarle. Al llegar hasta arriba, uno de ellos agarró su capa y tiró de ella, no le quedó otra que desanudarla y lanzarse al vacío sin ella. Se volvió y pudo ver al otro lado de la verja al hombre sujetando la capa con la cara de un niño al que acababan de quitarle un caramelo.

Al fin pudo llegar a su caballo y montar en él. Los hombres estaban abriendo la puerta para salir en su busca, pero ellos corrían y ella iba a caballo. Espoleó a Pegasso y salió a la huida entre los árboles, riéndose con saña por haberlos humillado de esa forma. Una vez más, rió demasiado de prisa. Tuvo que clavar los talones en los flancos de Pegasso para evitar que cayera en una hoguera. ¡Estaba rodeada de aldeanos! La voz de alerta había llegado hasta el pueblo y venían a ayudar a los soldados. ¿Es que nada iba a salirle bien ese día? Tuvo que convencer a Pegasso para que saltara sobre la hoguera que tanto temor le inspiraba y lo espoleó todo lo que pudo para que alcanzara su máxima velocidad. Ella tenía un caballo árabe, no había caballo mejor en el mundo. Ahora bien, sí que había caballos iguales. A su espalda se encontraba Inuyasha, una vez más, y llevaba su propio caballo árabe.

¿Cuándo iba a dejarle en paz Inuyasha? Cuando era ella misma la trataba como si fuera estúpida y se dirigía a ella como una débil y fantasiosa mujer. Cuando era el caballero del crepúsculo la perseguía y la llevaba hasta los límites más insospechados de su resistencia. Un día terminaría teniendo que hacerle daño.

- ¡Detente!- gritó a su espalda.

Sí, se iba a detener para que él la llevara hasta la horca.

- ¡Detente o tendré que dispararte!

- ¡La horca o un disparo!- le gritó- ¡Ambos son el mismo destino!

- ¡Tú lo has querido!

Lo creyó capaz de hacerlo y giró hacia la derecha con Pegasso para esquivar su disparo exitosamente. Más terreno llano sin curvas. ¡Era un maldito bosque! ¿Por qué demonios no había curvas y terrenos escabrosos en los que perder al enemigo? Escuchó el sonido de otra bala cortando el aire y esa no pudo esquivarla. Una quemazón surgió en su brazo izquierdo y se le quitó la respiración. En todo el tiempo que llevaba siendo el caballero del crepúsculo, nunca la habían alcanzada de ninguna manera. Era la primera vez que no salía ilesa y por fin sabía lo mucho que dolía. Un disparo en aquella zona no tenía por qué ser peligroso en un principio, pero la bala no había salido. Tenían que sacársela antes de que la matara de verdad. ¡Tenía que librarse de él!

Un sudor frío recorrió su frente y su espalda y a punto estuvo de caerse del caballo. Se asió a las riendas con todas sus fuerzas e hizo de tripas corazón para resistir el fuerte dolor que sentía en su brazo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Inuyasha si supiera que en verdad fue a ella a quien disparó? Seguro que pondría su cara de caballero dolido y arrepentido e intentaría colmarla de regalos en un vano intento por ganarse su perdón. Ella no necesitaba regalos.

Su vía de escape era el río. Le pidió en un susurro ahogado a Pegasso que hiciera un último esfuerzo para correr más de prisa que nunca hacia el río. Si llegaba con el suficiente margen de diferencia respecto a Inuyasha, se salvaría. El palpitante dolor en su brazo aumentaba a cada segundo y no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin desmayarse. Si flojeaba en ese momento, la capturarían y había un único rostro al que no querría enfrentarse si se descubría que era ella.

Nada más llegar al río, se bajó de un salto, y le dio un azote en la grupa a Pegasso para que continuara corriendo. Ella corrió hacia las rocas con el horrible sonido de los cascos del caballo de Inuyasha martilleando su cabeza. Se metió en el agua fría, ahogando un grito, y se escondió bajo una enorme roca; en un hueco en el que apenas le cabía la cabeza para respirar. Escuchó al caballo andando alrededor de la orilla, sabía que Inuyasha estaría inspeccionando todos los lugares. Si él sabía de esa roca, estaba acabada.

- ¿Dónde estás?- gritó- ¡Sé que tu caballo va sin jinete!

No era nada tonto. Sabía que Pegasso volvería solo a casa perfectamente y podría descansar y beber agua fresca allí. El problema era cómo iba a llegar ella hasta su casa. Si evitaba que la atraparan, tendría que enfrentarse a la fiebre que le estaba subiendo y a la pérdida de sangre.

El caballo de Inuyasha caminó por la orilla del río, salpicando con sus patas, pero no se adentró. Era demasiado profundo para el caballo e Inuyasha no era estúpido. No podía haber cruzado el río antes de que él llegara, era imposible. Si había huido tendría que ser por el mismo lado del río en el que él se encontraba o podría estar escondido tal y como era el caso. Inuyasha inspeccionó un poco más la zona, sin temor, porque sabía que si huía corriendo no llegaría muy lejos. Él no se jactó, pero tenía que saber que le había dado.

- ¡Te encontraré!

Y con esa promesa, Inuyasha al fin espoleó su caballo y desapareció entre los árboles. Ella esperó durante unos largos minutos que se le hicieron eternos para asegurarse de que no fuera una trampa y la estuviera esperando fuera. Cuando al fin se movió, tenía el brazo paralizado. Tuvo que apañárselas para salir de allí haciendo uso únicamente de su brazo derecho. Se arrastró sobre la tierra y las piedras para sacar su cuerpo del agua y se quedó tumbada boca abajo, respirando pesadamente. No tenía fuerzas para moverse. La adrenalina la había mantenido despierta y activa, pero ahora que estaba todo en calma, no era capaz de levantarse tan siquiera. Sin caballo, sola y vestida como un criminal. Sin duda alguna, su plan fue todo un éxito.

Escuchó unos matorrales removerse. ¡No podía ser! Inuyasha había estado esperando oculto, la había engañado para atraparla y ella había caído como una tonta. Ya podía sentir la horca alrededor de su cuello y eso si no se moría antes desangrada. Rebuscó con su mano derecha en su cuerpo hasta que dio con una de sus dos pistolas y la sacó con mucho esfuerzo. Ladeó la cabeza para poder mirar al frente y con la pistola apoyada en el suelo esperó. No quería matar a Inuyasha y no pensaba hacerlo, pero si la amenaza podía salvarla…

Una silueta oscura y poco nítida surgió entre los árboles. Era de la altura de Inuyasha, era él. Había llegado el momento de sellar su destino y enfrentarse a la ley. No estaba preparada. Esperaba haber podido salvar a muchas más mujeres antes, haber cambiado a los hombres de aquel pueblo, haber hecho algo realmente importante… Moriría sin haber cumplido su misión.

La silueta se acercó a ella a paso lento hasta que sus zapatos casi rozaban su rostro. La luz de la luna le mostró el rostro de esa persona y aunque su vista se encontraba borrosa, pudo distinguir a Sesshomaru Williams.

- ¿Tú eres el caballero del crepúsculo?

No contestó, casi no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar.

- Estás herido.

¿Tan evidente era?

- Voy a sacarte de aquí.

Esas últimas palabras lograron llamar su atención. En un momento él estaba de pies frente a ella y al siguiente se acuclillaba y levantaba su cuerpo. En menos de un minuto se encontraba cargada sobre su hombro como si se tratara de un saco de patatas. Sesshomaru tendría que darse cuenta de que ella pesaba demasiado poco para ser un hombre. Tal vez él ya supiera…

- Confía en mí. –le dijo- Mi mujer y yo te ayudaremos, pero no debes decírselo a nadie.

Tuvo que emplear casi todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para realizar un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar y ella sintió cada paso en su brazo, pero no se quejó. Sesshomaru ya se la estaba jugando demasiado al ayudarla como para encima ponerse quisquillosa. ¿Por qué él estaba haciendo eso? Si lo descubrían, lo acusarían de traición. Podrían condenarlo de cinco a diez años en prisión por ser su cómplice e incluso a la horca si el juez no era nada benevolente.

- ¿P-Por… qué?- musitó.

- ¿Por qué te ayudo?- asintió con la cabeza en respuesta- Porque me gusta lo que haces. La gente en el pueblo está ciega, se niega a quitarse la venda y ver el bien que estás haciendo en realidad. Tú arriesgas tu vida por salvar a esas mujeres que tanto lo necesitan mientras que nuestro gobierno las oprime. Yo… No sé qué haría si Rin… Si ella estuviera casada con otro hombre que la mal tratase…

Sesshomaru amaba a su esposa, eso era indudable y la amaba de verdad. Él era diferente a todos los demás hombres en muchos sentidos.

- No estoy del todo de acuerdo con tus métodos, pero en los tiempos que corren, es la única forma de conseguir algo. ¿Conoce a la condesa Higurashi? Su señoría ha creado una asociación para intentar ayudar a las mujeres del pueblo. Ella no es como las demás damas nobles. A ella le importan sus derechos y sus libertades y las de las demás mujeres.

Era curioso escuchar a un hombre hablar de ella creyendo que era otra persona.

- No conseguirá nada.- musitó- Nunca me he atrevido a decírselo a la cara, ¿sabe? No quiero herirla, la aprecio demasiado. Todo el mundo la aprecia, pero este mundo no cambiará así. Las cosas no cambiarán si las mujeres de todas las clases no se unen para luchar por sus derechos. Es como la revolución francesa. Es duro el camino, pero la mejor forma de conseguir ser libre es demostrarle al gobierno que en verdad no puede controlarte.

Sus palabras le dieron algo en lo que pensar durante el resto del camino hasta su casa. Ella no dijo nada y él tampoco, ambos continuaron en silencio pensando y dándole vueltas a su pequeño discurso. Llevaba cerca de tres años dando discursos, leyendo libros sobre feminismo, escuchando a mujeres, pero nada de eso había servido de nada todavía. Sesshomaru les podía dar ventajas, pero no podía convencer a los hombres de que vieran las cosas de otra manera. Tampoco podía ir al parlamento inglés o a la cámara de lores y cambiarlo todo con un discurso. El cambio exigía revolución y su intento por no llegar a las armas la había tenido cegada todo ese tiempo. Ella no quería ser una feminista más que hablara sobre derechos y libertades para las mujeres, pero no actuara. Ella quería marcar un cambio y para ello tendría que luchar. Los hombres tendrían que aprender de su lucha que ellas no eran objetos. Inglaterra entera se le quedaba un poco grande por el momento. Buxton sería el primer paso. En esa ocasión, haría las cosas bien.

Sintió un balanceo y un tirón y, de repente, se encontraba sentada en una silla en el centro de un pequeño salón.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido, mi amor?

Rin corrió hacia Sesshomaru y a través de la neblina pudo verla inspeccionar su rostro y su cuerpo en busca de heridas. Suspiró aliviada al ver que la sangre que manchaba su chaqueta no era de él. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se volvió hacia ella, percatándose por primera vez de su presencia.

- ¿Él es…?- musitó.

- Sí, es el caballero del crepúsculo.

- ¿Y si te descubren?- se volvió de nuevo hacia él- Podrían condenarte a muerte por ayudarlo.

- Shhhhhhhh. – la acalló- Nadie tiene por qué saberlo si somos cuidadosos.

Rin se acercó hacia ella con desconfianza, a juzgar por los pequeños pasos que daba, y se inclinó para mirarlo.

- Tiene mal aspecto…- susurró.

- Le han disparado.

- Eso es evidente.

Dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba clavada la de Rin y estuvo a punto de vomitar al ver toda la sangre que empapaba la manga de su camisa. Una nausea espantosa la atormentó y sintió la bilis subir a lo largo de su esófago para luego volver a bajar, y, así, en dos ocasiones más. La boca se le humedeció en exceso primero y luego se le secó. Tuvo que doblarse en un vano intento por intentar retener el fuerte dolor de estómago. Aquel dolor era atroz y cada vez le costaba más y más mantener los ojos abiertos. No duraría mucho más en ese estado.

- Creo que aún tiene la bala alojada en el brazo.

- ¡Tenemos que sacársela!- exclamó Rin- ¡Ya ha perdido mucha sangre!

De repente, toda la habitación se puso en movimiento. A ella le dio vueltas la cabeza y la giró confusa mientras veía las siluetas borrosas de Sesshomaru y Rin moviéndose a su alrededor. Ella no veía más que manchas borrosas que podía distinguir gracias a los colores. Sesshomaru iba de negro y Rin de color lila. ¡Cómo le palpitaba la cabeza! También le costaba mucho respirar, su corazón estaba acelerado. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal.

Las manchas al fin se detuvieron frente a ella y pudo verlos con algo más de claridad. Sesshomaru se quitó la chaqueta y se quedó con una camisa blanca. Rin se puso un delantal blanco sobre el vestido para no mancharlo y la observó detenidamente.

- Tendremos que desnudarlo, está hecho un asco.

¿Desnudarla? ¡No podía permitirlo! En cuanto apartaran mínimamente la camisa verían que él en realidad era ella.

- Agua…

Rin se movió como un rayo y en pocos segundos sostenía un vaso de agua contra sus labios. Bebió apenas un par de sorbos y se atragantó. Pasó largos minutos tosiendo y necesitó otro minuto entero para pensar en lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Rin.

- Bastará con la manga…

- ¿Cómo dice, señor?

- Corte la manga de la camisa…

Se miraron entre ellos y luego a él.

- No tiene nada que temer…

- ¡Haga lo que le he dicho!

Al decir eso último con más fuerza, levantó la cabeza para enfatizarlo con la mirada. Rin se quedó pálida al mirarla y Sesshomaru se acuclilló junto a ella.

- No me dijiste que también tuviera una herida en la cabeza.

- No lo sabía. No pude verlo con el antifaz y el sombrero.

¿Tenía una herida en la cabeza? ¿Estaba sangrando? ¡Estupendo! E allí la razón por la que le dolía tanto la cabeza, se la había golpeado y creía saber bien dónde y cuando sucedió eso. Seguramente fue al caerse de las enredaderas en los terrenos del terrateniente Lanbert. Le dolía la cabeza desde entonces. Mucho antes de recibir el disparo en su brazo.

- Debemos curársela o podría suturar.

Rin hizo amago de quitarle el sombre, pero ella desvió la cabeza.

- Si no colabora, no podremos ayudarle. – se volvió a arrodillar frente a ella y en esa ocasión fue Rin quien le dirigió una mirada colérica- Mi marido y yo estamos arriesgando mucho para ayudarle, no nos lo ponga más difícil.

- No se lo diremos a nadie. Puede confiar en nosotros. – continuó Sesshomaru.

Confiar aquel secreto era algo muy arriesgado, pero, en ese momento, no estaba en posición de decidir, y si tenía que decírselo a alguien, prefería que fuera a ellos. Asintió con la cabeza y se preparó mentalmente para soportar lo que vendría. Rin le quitó el sombrero de la cabeza primero. El antifaz cubría desde su nariz hasta el otro lado, media cabeza. A penas se le veía el cabello recogido. Ella rodeó la silla, y, con mucho cuidado, puesto que no sabían dónde tenía la herida, desató el nudo y fue apartando el pañuelo. Ella cerró los ojos al sentir la carne herida separarse de la tela y al abrir los ojos se encontró con las miradas asombradas del ex alcalde y su esposa.

- ¡Condesa!- exclamó Rin llevándose las manos al pecho.

Sesshomaru se levantó y se acercó a grandes zancadas hacia la ventana.

- He tuteado a la condesa… Y le he dicho cosas…

No tenían tiempo para remilgos en ese momento. ¡Se estaba muriendo!

- ¿Podemos discutir esto más tarde?- les pidió- No sé cuánto más aguantaré…

Al escucharla, la pareja se puso manos a la obra, temerosos de que pudiera ocurrirle algo. Sesshomaru le estuvo limpiando la herida de la cabeza mientras que Rin le quitaba todas las armas de encima con sumo cuidado de no rozar tan siquiera su brazo herido. Después le desabotonó y le quitó el chaleco. La sangre se había extendido también hacia la pechera de la camisa de lino blanca. Rin miró a su marido, sus manos sujetando uno de los botones de la camisa y dudó.

- No te preocupes… - musitó- Estoy cubierta.

Rin comenzó a desabotonar, aún dudosa, la camisa cuando vio unas vendas cubriendo su pecho y su abdomen. Suspiró aliviada al ver que en verdad estaba cubierta. Para quitársela, primero cortó la manga que la sacó por su muñeca, evitando rozar la herida, y luego, el resto de la camisa. La venda que cubría su pecho tenía manchas de sangre en los bordes.

- ¿Cómo está la herida de la cabeza?

- En su mayoría era sangre seca. La herida es muy pequeña y no parece infectada.

Kagome los escuchó sin ánimos de decir nada. Rin le sostuvo la mano mientras que Sesshomaru terminaba de vendar su cabeza para darle ánimos y ella no pudo menos que agradecer el haberse topado con Sesshomaru entre todas las personas. Era un santo y su esposa también. Les debía la vida a ambos.

Sesshomaru llenó entonces un vaso de whisky y se lo dio a Rin para que se lo hiciera tragar. Ella, al principio, se negó puesto que no le gustaba nada el sabor, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento de que iban a usarlo para "sedarla". Ahora que habían terminado con la herida más superficial, venía el auténtico dolor. Abrió la boca, y bebió, casi sin respirar, el ardiente líquido que recorrió su esófago hacia su estómago. Si bien ese primer vaso no consiguió relajarla, el segundo casi la tumbó. Su fuerza de voluntad era lo único que mantenía sus ojos abiertos.

- Condesa, muerda esto.

- ¡Rin!- la riñó su marido.

- No tenemos nada más elegante para la condesa.

- ¡Hacedlo ya!- gritó.

Rin le puso la barra cilíndrica de madera entre los dientes y la sujetó para evitar que la soltara. Ella vio con ojos inyectados en lágrimas a Sesshomaru agarrar unas pinzas y apartó la mirada cuando lo vio acercarse. El dolor fue indefinible. Sintió las pinzas dentro de su piel hurgando, rebuscando, removiendo y llevándola hasta límites insospechados. Mordió el pedazo de madera con todas sus fuerzas y gruesas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras rezaba en silencio para que ese suplicio terminara. La otra mujer la abrazó sin soltar el pedazo de madera y besó su coronilla mientras trataba de calmarla con suaves palabras hasta que al fin las pinzas alcanzaron la bala. No necesitó que se lo dijeran, ella lo sintió.

Las pinzas volvieron a salir de su brazo y Sesshomaru les enseñó sonriente la pequeña bala redondeada que se había alojado en su interior. Ella al fin respiró aliviada, pero no tuvo tiempo de celebrarlo. Estaba muy cansada, ya no podía mantener los ojos abiertos por más tiempo. Se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo y al fin descansó.

- ¡Condesa!

Rin se apresuró a tomarle el pulso y respiró aliviada al ver que estaba normal.

- Sólo se ha desmayado.

El matrimonio se relajó en ese momento y se miraron con una mezcla de cansancio y confusión. En la casa de los Williams nunca antes se había vivido algo semejante.

Continuará…


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Si no fuera por la asociación, no se habría movido de su casa en todo el mes. A penas habían pasado cuatro días desde que Inuyasha le disparó y sus fiebres desaparecieron por completo dos días antes. En casa, Phillips le insistió en que no saliera durante unas semanas pero si se quedaba allí adentro iba a volverse loca de remate. No soportaba estar enferma, confinada en una cama. Se sentía atrapada, indefensa y sobre todo débil. Ella no era débil. Si un hombre podía levantarse antes de que transcurriera una semana de haber recibido un disparo, ella también.

No estaba especialmente animada para continuar con las actividades de la asociación desde que escuchó la opinión de Sesshomaru y se percató de que tenía razón. Ahora bien, había discutido ese asunto con Sesshomaru en su visita de esa mañana y habían llegado al acuerdo de que no podían abandonar a esas mujeres así como así. La asociación era un sitio en el que aprendían, comprendían y se ayudaban las unas a las otras, era un nexo de unión entre todas ellas y si la cerraba así como así, sólo conseguiría desanimarlas y quitarles todo ápice de esperanza que hubieran guardado en su corazón. Por lo tanto, decidieron continuar con la asociación, pero empezar a radicalizar sus acciones. Hasta el momento habían permanecido pasivas, aprendiendo las unas de las otras; ahora había llegado el momento de luchar en serio.

Los hombres se servían de ellas para su propio placer, pues ellas se ocuparían de enseñarles que no siempre podían disponer de su cuerpo como medio de diversión. Cada mujer conocía a su marido y cada prostituta a su cliente. Todas sabían cómo bajarles el "ánimo" sin tener que negárselo directamente. Unas hablaban de alegar dolores durante el acto. Otras hablaban de parlotear sobre lo que habían hecho a lo largo del día sin darle tiempo a respirar al marido. Otras preferían calentarlos y después dejarlos de lado. No le gustaba eso de la guerra de "sexo", pero podría ser eficiente teniendo en cuenta dónde se concentraba la sangre de los hombres en determinados momentos.

No estaba en absoluto enfadada con Inuyasha por haberle disparado. Él creía que ella era otra persona y estaba segura de que si hubiera sabido que era ella, se arrancaría un brazo antes de dispararle. Tal vez algo entre los dos se hubiera roto, pero nunca pondría en duda el honor de Inuyasha Taisho. Aunque una relación entre ellos no fuera posible debido a sus muchas diferencias y divergencias respecto a la división de sexos, él nunca le haría daño o por lo menos no intencionadamente. Involuntariamente, ambos le habían roto el corazón al otro en multitud de ocasiones. A ella le rompió el corazón cuando a los diez años le regaló una rosa a Kikio Tama en lugar de a ella. La siguiente ocasión y mucho más seria fue cuando se marchó. La última, durante el debate dos semanas antes.

Decidió volver a casa caminando. Phillips había insistido en que volviera en el carruaje y agradecía su preocupación, pero le apetecía estirar las piernas después de esos cuatro días en cama. Primero en la casa de los Williams y luego en la suya propia. Sesshomaru y Rin habían sabido llevar muy bien la situación y ambos le habían jurado guardar el secreto hasta la tumba. Sabía que podía confiar en ellos, pero cuanta más gente supiera lo suyo peor resultaría guardarlo. Si algún día se descubría quién era ella, poco a poco irían saliendo a la luz todos los "cómplices" y tendrían que pagar por sus crímenes. Ojala eso nunca sucediera.

Levantó la vista del camino de tierra rodeado de hermosos jardines de girasoles y se encontró con el mismísimo Inuyasha Taisho montado sobre su orgulloso semental árabe. El único caballo que podría haberla alcanzado. Ella empezó a juguetear nerviosamente con un girasol que había arrancado para darle algo de color a su dormitorio. Todavía no sabía cómo hablar con Inuyasha, no después de lo sucedido.

- Buenos días, Kagome.

Él todavía la tuteaba, a pesar de todo. Ojala para ella fuera tan fácil perdonar.

- Buenos días, conde.

Él frunció el ceño en respuesta y se apeó. Observó mitad sorprendida y mitad fascinada cómo desmontaba hábilmente de su caballo y dejó que besara el dorso de su mano.

- Hace cuatro días, ese criminal a el que tanto defiendes, volvió a atacar. Aunque eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?

Otra vez pretendía interrogarla sobre el caballero del crepúsculo. ¿Acaso no se hartaba de que le diera largas continuamente?

- Todo el pueblo lo sabe.

- Entonces, también sabrás que ha fracasado, ¿no?

- Sí… - musitó con un hilo de voz.

- Y también sabrás que quiso secuestrar a una de tus queridísimas amigas.

¿Cómo sabía eso Inuyasha? Había mantenido en secreto su amistad con Isabella Lanbert, no se lo contó a nadie y era discreta con sus visitas. Bien cierto era que el terrateniente fardaba de sus visitas, pero no se movía en los mismos círculos sociales que Inuyasha. ¿Acaso la estaba vigilando?

- Pareces sorprendida de que sepa tu secretito. El terrateniente no ha sido nada discreto, pero no me he enterado por él. Me ha resultado muy llamativo que no hayas ido a visitarla para comprobar cómo se encuentra.

Definitivamente, la estaba vigilando. Inuyasha sospechaba de ella. Más bien sospechaba que ella era la amante del caballero del crepúsculo y que lo estaba ayudando. A partir de ese día tendría que tener mucho cuidado con sus actividades para no llamar la atención de sus espías. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a espiarla? ¿Acaso creía que ella era de su propiedad? No le debía ninguna explicación acerca de nada. Era tan humillante descubrir que su confianza en ella se reducía a eso, aunque fuera bien cierto que no era del todo sincera.

- No me sentía bien…- se excusó.

- ¿Estabas enferma?- preguntó interesado.

- ¡No es de tu incumbencia!

- ¡Todo lo que esté relacionado contigo me incumbe!

Inuyasha rompió la distancia entre los dos mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras para agarrar sus brazos y sacudirla. La tocó justo donde tenía la herida del disparo. Un escozor le hizo fruncir el ceño y los labios y le tembló todo el cuerpo por el ramalazo de dolor que la recorrió. El sudor frío que tanto había caracterizado los últimos días volvió a resbalar por su espalda y su frente. La manga suelta del vestido cubría el vendaje y él no tenía forma de saber que estaba herida.

- ¿Te he hecho daño?- preguntó asombrado.

Él apartó las manos de su brazo como si le quemaran. Ella pudo volver a respirar en ese momento. Sacó un pañuelo de su pequeño bolso y se limpió el sudor de la frente mientras trataba de regular su respiración.

- Estás enferma de verdad. –afirmó- No puedes estar en el campo en estas condiciones.

- Me doy cuenta de ello. Si no le importa conde… - respiró hondo- Me voy a mi casa.

Intentó apartarse y marcharse, pero él se interpuso en su camino.

- No aguantarás todo el camino sola. ¡Estás muy pálida!

- Me encuentro perfectamente. – mintió.

Los dos se miraron desafiantes. Era una batalla que ambos estaban destinados a perder de una forma u otra.

- Si en verdad te encuentras tan bien, supongo que podemos continuar hablando de ese criminal.

Ella tragó hondo de solo pensar en lo siguiente que podría decirle.

- Es muy curioso que todas las mujeres a las que rapta sean amigas tuyas, ¿no crees?

El sudor frío continuaba descendiendo por su espalda y se le secó la garganta de solo escucharle. Pensaba que estaba siendo cuidadosa y hasta ese día lo fue. Hasta que Inuyasha Taisho empezó a desarrollar un cierto interés en las actividades del caballero del crepúsculo. Había cometido errores y era consciente de ello, pero ningún vecino de Buxton se había percatado de ellos. Debió imaginar que no podría engañar a una mente como la de Inuyasha. Él no dejaba escapar ni una.

Él la miraba esperando una respuesta y ella se había quedado en blanco por su afirmación y su tono irónico, como si supiera algo más, algo que todavía no hubiera dicho. Tenía la sensación de que su respuesta sólo conseguiría enterrarla más aún.

- Un hecho realmente lamentable. Me estoy quedando sin amigas…

- Pues yo creo que son secuestradas precisamente por ser tus amigas.- afirmó.

- No sé de qué me habla…

Azorada apartó la mirada, tratando de esquivar la suya. Si la miraba a los ojos, sabría que estaba mintiendo.

- Yo creo que sí lo sabes y estás metida en un buen lío.

¿Lo sabía? Dirigió la mirada bruscamente hacia la suya, encontrándose con la profundidad de ese mar dorado que tanto le fascinaba. Él la miraba decidido y seguro de saber lo que ocultaba. Nunca lo había visto tan seguro de algo y eso la asustaba. ¿Cómo podía haberla descubierto? Después de tanto tiempo y dedicación intentando ocultar su identidad. Nunca debió cometer la locura de disfrazarse de hombre por las noches para secuestrar mujeres. No pensaba con claridad cuando empezó todo aquello. En absoluto. En un rincón secreto de su corazón sabía que no lo hacía por esas mujeres sino que por despecho y por venganza hacia su difunto marido.

¿Qué iba a hacer Inuyasha con ella? ¿La llevaría a las autoridades? ¿La defendería? ¿Haría algo por protegerla? ¿O la acompañaría hasta la horca? Eran tantas las preguntas y tantas las respuestas posibles. Su mente le decía que él haría lo correcto y eso era arrastrarla hacia la horca, pero su corazón le gritaba que él nunca haría algo semejante. Aunque ella se lo merecía.

- Inuyasha, yo…

- ¿Por qué ayudas a ese criminal?- le gritó.

- ¿Qué?

¡Un momento! ¿Acaso se había precipitado en sus conclusiones?

- Tú escoges a las mujeres que él ataca, investigas su casa y sus terrenos y le dices a él cómo atacarlas, ¿verdad?- explicó.

¡Dios, estaba salvada!

- Creo que el sol le ha calentado mucho la cabeza, conde- bromeó ella.

- ¡De eso nada!- se peinó el pelo hacia atrás frustrado- ¿Sabes lo que puede ocurrirte si te descubren? Tu posición no te salvará de la prisión.

- No sé de qué me habla, conde. Ahora bien, si tuviera que ir a prisión por culpa de su razonamiento erróneo, podría evitarlo pagando la fianza.

- Yo nunca te haría eso… - musitó- Pero si yo he podido descubrirte, otro también lo hará.

¿Por qué Kagome no era capaz de ver la gravedad del asunto? ¿Por qué demonios estaba colaborando con ese criminal? Los celos lo inundaban cada vez que se encontraba con él y podía oler el perfume de Kagome impregnado en su ropa. La noche del intento de rapto de Isabella Lanbert, lo persiguió furioso, cegado por la oleada de celos que recorrió su cuerpo. Quería matarlo por meterse en la cama de Kagome y le disparó con esa intención. Sabía que le había dado, pero no lo había matado o al menos eso creía. El muy desgraciado pudo escapar de él aún herido. Ese diminuto hombre escurridizo…

No sabía cómo había podido engañar a un miembro respetable de la comunidad como lo era Kagome en algo semejante. Tenía que estar engañándola. Ella gritaba que era un héroe y seguro que esas palabras las había pronunciado por orden del caballero del crepúsculo. Kagome debía haberlo visto sin máscara, sabía quién era él y lo ayudaba en sus misiones arriesgando su propia reputación. ¡No podía permitirlo! Si un día alguien ataba los cabos como él lo había hecho y la descubría… No sabía si podría salvarla.

- Kagome, debes escucharme.

- Me temo que se equivoca, conde.

¡Y un cuerno que se equivocaba! Furioso porque continuara negándole a él la veracidad de sus palabras, rebuscó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó la pistola que le había arrebatado en una ocasión. La capa la guardaba en su casa.

- ¿Te suena de algo?- inquirió.

La agitó ante su rostro con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¿Por qué iba a sonarme?

Kagome era una gran actriz haciendo como que no había visto nunca esa pistola, pero él sabía toda la verdad.

- Mandé a un viejo amigo del ejército que investigara su procedencia. Ayer mismo me trajo los informes y ¿sabes qué?

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró con ojos desorbitados. Por fin empezaba a ser consciente de la gravedad del asunto y de que no podría ocultarlo.

- Fue comprada por el mayordomo de una condesa. – le informó- ¿Te suena un tal Phillips?

Al fin ella agachó la cabeza y suspiró avergonzada mientras pensaba en sus palabras. No iba a mentirle más porque sus mentiras ya no podían sostenerse de ninguna forma por más que lo intentara. Había sido descubierta. Volvió a guardar la pistola en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y dio un paso hacia delante con la clara intención de acorralarla con la mirada. No volvería a tocarla, tenía muy mal aspecto y temía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- Phillips no es el criminal, es demasiado alto.- comentó en voz baja.

- No, no lo es.- coincidió- ¿Quién es, Kagome?- se inclinó para que su rostro quedara a pocos centímetros del suyo- ¿A quién escondes?

- No puedo decirlo…- musitó.

- ¿Por qué?- le insistió- Kagome, puedes confiar en mí. – le aseguró- Ese hombre te va a llevar a la ruina. Si te está chantajeando de alguna manera…

- ¡No me está chantajeando nadie!- lo interrumpió- Yo creo en él.

- ¿Estás enamorada de él?

No, no estaba enamorada del caballero del crepúsculo. Justamente eso desearía gritarle para luego poder decirle que de quien estaba en verdad enamorada era de él. Todo ese asunto se estaba enredando demasiado y ya no sabía cómo esquivar la mirada de Inuyasha y el sentimiento de culpabilidad que la aguijoneaba. Quisiera poder hacerse la tonta y marcharse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sus mentiras la estaban hundiendo cada vez más y más en un foso sin fondo.

- ¡Contéstame!- exclamó en un grito.

- ¡No!

Y ésa fue la única verdad que le dijo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué…?

- Porque él salva a esas mujeres aunque tú no seas capaz de verlo. Yo siempre deseé que me salvaran…

Por eso empezó todo. El día en el que al fin se percató de que nadie la salvaría de los abusos de su marido, decidió que entonces ella salvaría a las demás mujeres de los abusos de los suyos. Tal vez, de alguna manera, esperara salvarse de su marido si ayudaba a otras mujeres. Pensó que su buena acción se vería recompensada. Su marido murió, librándola de todo su veneno, pero ahora que no estaba, se encontraba perdida. Su causa perdía sentido poco a poco. ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar por culpa de su cabezonería? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que mentir a la persona a la que amaba?

- Kagome, ¿acaso tu marido…?- empezó a decir con la voz impregnada de la sospecha.

- No deseo hablar de Naraku.

Se dio media vuelta para detener de una vez el abrasador daño que le producía su mirada y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido. Todo estaba saliendo mal, absolutamente todo.

- Si lo hubiera sabido…

Esas palabras la pusieron furiosa.

- ¿Qué hubieras hecho?- le reprochó- ¡Tú mismo dijiste que la mujer al casarse pasaba a ser propiedad de su marido!- le recordó cruelmente- Entonces, según esa afirmación, Naraku tenía todo el derecho a hacer lo que se le antojase y ni tú, ni nadie podía impedírselo.

- Kagome, yo no quise decir eso…

- Lo dijiste. Además, sólo necesitabas mantener los ojos abiertos para darte cuenta de lo que sucedía. Todo el mundo sabía que Naraku me daba unas palizas terribles y nadie hizo nada, nadie movió un solo dedo. Ni siquiera tú. – los recuerdos la torturaban- Si sólo hubieras puesto la mitad de empeño que pones en perseguir al caballero del crepúsculo en mirarme, podrías haberlo visto claramente.

Sus palabras se le clavaron como puñales por todo el cuerpo y multitud de cosas empezaron a encajar en su cabeza. Ahí radicaba el cambio que había sufrido Kagome desde que se marchó. La Kagome de la adolescencia era una muchacha femenina y delicada que coqueteaba con los hombres y se reía de la vida. La mujer demacrada que se encontró cuando volvió parecía cansada de vivir. La hermosa mujer que había rechazado llevar el luto por su marido estaba radiante de felicidad y esperanzas, y luchaba por algo mucho más grande que ella misma.

Si él hubiera sabido que Naraku la golpeaba, lo hubiera matado con sus propias manos. De solo pensar en ese horrible hombre golpeando a Kagome se le revolvía el estómago y un impulso casi animal clamaba que lo asesinara lenta y dolorosamente. ¿Quién podría golpear a un ser tan hermoso y grácil como Kagome? ¿Con qué clase de monstruo la casó su padre? Su padre la adoraba, no entendía semejante acción.

Estaba más que claro que Kagome debía haber acudido al caballero del crepúsculo desesperada por que alguien no la golpeara, le diera consuelo y esperanza en la vida. Ese delincuente se había aprovechado de sus tiernos sentimientos en su beneficio para poder realizar sus fechorías. Ella necesitaba protección y que le dieran seguridad, y él se la daría. Costara lo que costase conseguiría que aceptara ser su esposa y se ocuparía de demostrarle lo buen marido que podía ser, y que no necesitaba a un delincuente que la inmiscuyera en sus crímenes.

Por ese día decidió dejarla marchar para que pudiera pensar en todo. Ella necesitaría tiempo para asimilar que lo sabía todo y para superar lo que acababa de contarle. Estaba seguro de que Kagome nunca le hubiera contado aquello si él no la hubiera encontrado con la guardia baja. Aunque se le partía el corazón al verla partir con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos, se tragó sus sentimientos y se subió sobre su cabello para continuar su camino hacia el pueblo. Tenía que tratar con el alcalde el asunto sobre su supuesto soborno a la condesa. Ya había retrasado demasiado el momento por negocios y asuntos sentimentales.

A penas había pasado un minuto a galope cuando recordó que Kagome estaba muy pálida y parecía a punto de desmayarse. Sus palabras le habían afectado tanto que lo olvidó. La dejaría tranquila, pero después de haberla llevado hasta su casa sobre la grupa de su caballo y asegurarse de que descansaría.

Hizo girar a su caballo y lo espoleó para poder encontrarse con Kagome cuanto antes. A medida que iba avanzando empezó a escuchar unos gritos no muy lejos. ¡Era Kagome pidiendo ayuda! Clavó los talones en el caballo para que corriera lo más rápido posible y casi se tiró del caballo cuando vio la escena. Kagome atrapada entre los brazos de Hiten por detrás, manoseándola indecentemente mientras que Maten se abría el pantalón. ¡Sobre su cadáver!

Le hizo un placaje a Maten que lo tumbó, y, una vez sobre él, empezó a darle un puñetazo tras otro con la clara intención de matarlo si era necesario. Lamentaría haber intentando forzar a Kagome a cada segundo que le quedaba de existencia.

- ¡Maten no te dejes ganar por ese remilgado!

Inuyasha le había venido como anillo al dedo en ese momento. Odiaba admitirlo, pero no podía defenderse. Estaba desarmada y habían aparecido por sorpresa a través de los árboles para atraparla. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba atrapada en el abrazo de acero de Hiten y la manoseaban como si tuvieran algún derecho a hacerlo. Hiten la tenía sujeta justo sobre su herida y prácticamente se estaba retorciendo de dolor. La intervención de Inuyasha acababa de salvarla. Él moriría antes que permitir que le hicieran daño.

Si Hiten se lanzaba sobre Inuyasha en ese momento podría matarlo. Tenía que hacer algo antes de que decidiera soltarla para socorrer a su hermano. Se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Levantó su pie y clavó el tacón en el empeine de su captor. Éste apartó las manos de ella sorprendido para agarrarse el pie, y ella aprovechó para clavarle el codo en los oblicuos. Al estar libre por completo se giró y con los nudillos apretados le golpeó la nariz. Supo que se la había roto y en el momento en que Hiten se llevó las manos a la nariz sangrante, levantó la rodilla y se la clavó en la entrepierna.

La herida le ardía, pero había merecido la pena para darle la paliza que se merecía a Hiten. A partir de ese momento aprendería a no meterse con ninguna mujer. Se apartó dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero la vista se le nubló y de repente empezó a caer.

- ¡Kagome!

Inuyasha llegó justo a tiempo para rodear su cintura con un brazo y evitar que cayera al suelo. Golpeó a Maten hasta dejarlo inconsciente y se levantó para librar a Kagome de Hiten, pero, entonces, vio a Hiten tirado en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y a Kagome desmayándose. Corrió como un demonio para sostenerla a tiempo y tuvo que flexionar las rodillas y luego alzarse con ella contra su costado. Cuando la miró y vio la manga de su vestido empapada en sangre, gritó hecho una furia.

La alzó en volandas y se dirigió hacia su caballo intentando contener sus instintos asesinos. Si Kagome no estuviera herida, se quedaría a continuar con esos dos maleantes, pero no tenía ni tiempo a llamar para a la guardia para que los arrestaran. ¡Tenía que sacar a Kagome de allí!

Por suerte, de camino a su mansión se encontró con unos granjeros a los que les indicó dónde estaban los hermanos Shichinintai. Les pidió que los ataran para evitar que les hicieran daño cuando estuvieran en condiciones de moverse y que uno de ellos fuera a llamar a la guardia, alegando que habían osado atacar a la condesa Higurashi. Los granjeros, todo el pueblo, adoraba a Kagome y miraron horrorizados su cuerpo inconsciente sobre su regazo. Todos querrían venganza contra los hermanos Shichinintai.

Nada más llegar a su casa pidió a Myoga que buscara a un médico y se dirigió con Kagome entre sus brazos hacia sus aposentos privados. Ella no se movió ni un poquito, no dio ni la más mínima señal de vida y él empezó a asustarse de verdad. Si ella moría, ejecutaría personalmente a los hermanos Shichinintai. Estaba tan pálida que hacía juego con el blanco de las paredes.

Al entrar en su habitación, la puso de pies y la apoyó contra su costado para quitarle el vestido. Mientras desataba los lazos miró al espejo por casualidad y, de repente, se fijó en la estatura de Kagome. Era exactamente de la misma estatura que el caballero del crepúsculo. Palpó con cuidado su cintura y sus caderas y se percató de que más o menos también tenían la misma fisionomía. Aunque no lo había visto, ella sola había tumbado a Hiten. No podía ser cierto…

Su mano temblorosa apartó con cuidado la manga ensangrentada de su vestido y vio que su brazo estaba vendado. Lentamente y con mucho cuidado de no rozarla, fue apartando la venda hasta descubrir claramente la herida provocada por un disparo. De repente, fue él quien se sintió mareado. Kagome era el caballero del crepúsculo y él la había golpeado, amenazado y disparado.

….

Avanzó lentamente y de puntillas para no hacer el menor ruido. Se había despertado en el dormitorio de Inuyasha con una de sus camisas y el brazo vendado nuevamente. Él debía de haber visto la herida y tendría cientos de preguntas que no pensaba contestar. Sobre la camisa se había colocado una bata de seda que encontró en su armario y pensaba marcharse aunque fuera así vestida. Se escondería por el camino si era necesario hasta llegar a su casa. Sabía que ni siquiera estaba en el mismo día. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo allí? ¿Un día? ¿Dos? Daba igual porque tenía que huir del interrogatorio de Inuyasha.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que eres el caballero del crepúsculo?

Saltó asustada por esas palabras y giró la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenía aquella voz. Inuyasha con un vaso repleto de whisky la observaba desde la puerta abierta de su despacho. Ella entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

- No te preocupes, ningún criado me ha oído. Todos están en la otra ala de la casa.- dio un largo sorbo a su vaso de whisky- ¿Te has divertido engañándome? ¿Te produce alguna clase de placer mezquino el humillarme?

- Inuyasha, yo no quería…

- ¡Silencio!- se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio- Ni siquiera puedo enfadarme contigo después de saber cómo me has engañado.

No sabía qué decir para hacerle sentir mejor. Era evidente que no podía contarle su pequeño secreto, pero él había sufrido mucho a causa del caballero del crepúsculo y ella no hizo nada para evitarlo. Tal vez debiera haber llevado la situación de una forma diferente. Desconsolada y arrepentida se fue acercando a su escritorio para contarle absolutamente todo cuando un libro sobre su escritorio llamó su atención. _Vindicación de los derechos de la mujer_, Mary Wollstonecraft. Asombrada cogió el ejemplar entre sus manos y lo observó. En la mesa también se encontraba un documento con la declaración de los sentimientos de Séneca Falls plasmada en él. También había información sobre Sarah Grimke.

- Seguí todas tus reuniones y busqué información sobre todas las autoras que mencionabas. Esperaba aprender a comprenderte…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al escucharlo y una maravillosa calidez inundó su corazón. Él aún la amaba.

- No te preocupes. No se lo contaré a nadie. – se levantó cabizbajo- No podría soportar que te ocurriera nada…

- Inuyasha…

Dejó el libro sobre el escritorio y lo rodeó para acercarse a él. Cuando estaba frente a él, con sus manos sujetando las de él y sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, se puso de puntillas y lo besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Jamás en toda su vida se había podido sentir más amada.

Continuará…


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12:**

¡Malditos fueran los dos! Su plan perfecto había fracasado de forma estrepitosa. Tanta preparación y todo se había vuelto en su contra. Los hermanos Hiten y Maten iban a violar a la condesa y a punto habrían estado de conseguirlo de no ser porque el conde Taisho apareció montado sobre su caballo para salvarla. Una escena idílica, típica de novela romántica femenina y causante de su fracaso.

Los hermanos habían cometido más errores de lo esperado. Quiso pensar que no eran tan estúpidos, pero desde luego los había sobreestimado. Hirieron a la condesa. Les dejó bien claro que podían divertirse con su cuerpo cuanto quisieran pero nada de dañarla. Por lo que le habían contado, la condesa parecía estar muriéndose cuando el conde se la llevó entre sus brazos. Si ella moría a él lo colgarían en el pueblo por no haber sido capaz de proteger a uno de los ciudadanos más importantes. Todos amaban a la condesa.

El plan era que la violaran. El pueblo exigiría venganza y querrían cargar contra él por ello pero, entonces, él aparecería triunfante con Hiten y Maten encadenados y condenados a una ejecución pública. Las masas lo alabarían por su coraje y su fuerza y le agradecerían entre gritos y lágrimas el haber vengado el honor de su adorada condesa. Incluso la condesa tendría que rebajarse a darle las gracias e incluso a disculparse por su altanería. Además, ella estaría decaída y deprimida por la violación sufrida y no tendría fuerzas para luchar contra él. El plan era perfecto y se había ido al garete.

En ese momento, se dirigía hacia el palacete del conde Taisho. Había llegado a sus oídos que la condesa permanecía en su hogar desde el ataque, recuperándose. Por lo que le contaron, se encontraba demasiado mal para ser transportada a su propio hogar y eso estaba fastidiando su campaña. Como alcalde le correspondía ir a comprobar su estado y jurar que sería vengada. Ahora bien, fue el conde el que tumbó a los maleantes y los llevó a prisión. El pueblo gritaba el nombre del conde, no el suyo. No sólo logró salvar a la condesa de una violación sino que además atrapó a los criminales, dos de los hombres más peligrosos de todo el condado. Tenía suerte de tenerlo de su lado en la campaña, pues de otra forma eso lo hundiría más en la miseria.

El plan era sencillo. Le haría unas cuantas preguntas de cortesía, una reverencia y unas palabras apenadas y se marcharía. Su esposa lo acompañaba en el carruaje para darle más credibilidad a la visita. Ella estaba muy emocionada ya que sería su primera visita a los terrenos del conde. Había podido conocerlo durante la campaña y aún suspiraba cada vez que decía su nombre. No era para menos. Sin embargo, a él no le molestaba. Cuando miraba a su vieja esposa sólo veía eso, a una vieja. Tsubaki ya no era lo que una vez fue en su juventud, se había estropeado mucho con la edad. A veces, para cumplir sus deberes conyugales tenía que imaginar que era otra mujer, alguien como la condesa. El cuerpo de la condesa podría provocar sudores a un santo. Y los imbéciles de Hiten y Maten perdieron la oportunidad de gozarla. ¡Estúpidos!

Tan rápido como se detuvo el carruaje, se colocó la levita y bajó de un salto. Ayudó a su esposa a bajar y se dirigieron hacia los escalones de la entrada. Tuvo que darle un codazo a su esposa para que se comportara. Andar con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes por la avaricia no era el modo más indicado de entrar en los terrenos de un conde. El mayordomo los recibió y los guió a través del vestíbulo hacia el que debía ser el despacho del conde.

- Señoría, han venido a visitar a la condesa el alcalde y su esposa.

Tras ser anunciados se hicieron paso y entraron en el despacho. En su vida había visto una estancia tan enorme siendo usada como despacho. Era más grande que la biblioteca pública del pueblo. Lujosamente ornamentado con los elementos más caros importados de otros países. Recordó al verlo la sala de té del hogar de la condesa. Ambos vivían en la más absoluta riqueza. ¡Malditos afortunados!

Divisó al conde sentado frente a su escritorio revisando unos documentos. Estaba tan elegantemente vestido como acostumbraba y con el caballo hacia atrás, sin que un solo pelo se saliera del peinado. Tan elegante e impoluto que parecía una estatua. A pocos metros de él, frente a unos grandes ventanales que daban a una terraza, estaba sentada la condesa en una mecedora. Ella llevaba el cabello trenzado a un lado y tenía su cuerpo cubierto con una bata blanca de seda llena de volantes y encajes y una manta azul cielo sobre su regazo. Observaba el jardín con ojos soñadores.

La cosa estaba fea. Parecían… Aquella escena… ¡Se comportaban como un matrimonio! Era inconcebible que dos personas sin estar casadas compartieran semejante intimidad, como si fueran amantes. No temían mostrarse así en público. ¿Acaso había llegado demasiado tarde para separarlos? Si el rey se enteraba del interés de uno de sus condes favoritos por la niña de sus ojos…

- Buenos días, alcalde. – fue Inuyasha el primero en hablar- ¿A qué se debe su visita?

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- Mi esposa y yo estábamos preocupados por la condesa.

El conde se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia la condesa con toda la confianza de un amante o marido. Se arrodilló frente a ella y sujetó sus pequeñas manos entre las grandes manos de él mientras le murmuraba unas palabras. Sólo pudo escuchar pequeños retazos, pero supo que le estaba preguntando si ella quería recibirlos. ¡Qué desfachatez! La condesa haría lo que tenía que hacer. ¡Era su obligación! Ver a un hombre humillarse de esa forma ante una mujer era lo peor.

- Podéis acercaros.

Con su mujer bien sujeta de su brazo, se dirigió hacia la mecedora en la que se encontraba la condesa y le hizo una reverencia. Hizo amago de agarrar su mano para besarla, pero ella la apartó, negándole ese derecho con altivez. ¿Acaso no había forma de bajarle los humos a esa chiquilla? La muy zorra se veía hermosa incluso sin haberse arreglado para una vista.

- ¿Se siente mejor, condesa?

- No gracias a usted.

Un mal comienzo.

- Condesa…

- ¿Por qué esos dos delincuentes estaban fuera de prisión? – le preguntó sin darle tiempo a pensar- Por lo que sé, se les impuso una elevada fianza. No creo que nadie en el pueblo la haya pagado.

- Yo… A lo mejor tenían algunos ahorros…

- Quiero ver el informe de pago de fianzas, es mi derecho.

Y lo único que vería sería un pago anónimo, algo que era completamente ilegal. Entonces, empezaría a hacer preguntas, una tras otra hasta conseguir llegar hasta él y le colgaría una soga al cuello.

- Me temo que eso no es posible, condesa.

- ¿Por qué no?- intervino el conde- ¿Acaso defiende a esos delincuentes que osaron atacar a la condesa?

- No, claro que no. – lo estaban acorralando- Sólo que esos registros no están disponibles para nadie. Además, pagarán por su crimen. Ya han sido sentenciados a la horca.

- ¿Me toma por estúpida, alcalde?- apartó la mirada de él asqueada- Esos dos no son tan idiotas como parecen. Sabían lo que les ocurriría por atacarme y no lo habrían hecho si alguien no les hubiera dado un buen incentivo.

- ¿Cree que algún miembro de nuestra comunidad…?

- Creo que usted los liberó. – lo acusó- Y creo que pagó para que me atacaran. El por qué, es todo un misterio para mí.

Se quedó sin habla. Esa mujerzuela altiva tenía más cerebro de lo que él imaginaba y el conde no parecía estar dispuesto a defenderlo, no a él precisamente. Tenía toda la pinta de estar dispuesto a saltar a su garganta si se respuesta no le gustaba. Sólo pretendía hacer una vista de cortesía, no se esperaba que lo acusaran del crimen. Los condes no eran gente corriente, no eran pueblerinos estúpidos que no serían capaces de ver más allá de sus narices. Ambos sabían que algo no encajaba en el ataque y si tiraban de los hilos, él era la pista más evidente.

- Condesa, yo no…- intentó retractarse.

- Ahórrese sus disculpas y sus falsas excusas. No me convencerá de otra cosa.

- ¡Yo no…!- insistió.

- ¡Silencio!- lo interrumpió el conde- ¿Cómo osa alzarle la voz a la condesa?

Estaba acorralada por las dos figuras con más poder de todo el condado.

- Conde, no creo que mi marido haya hecho algo semejante. La condesa debe sentirse mal después del ataque y seguro que delira. Olvidaremos este incidente y…

- Tal vez la condesa pueda sentirse mal, pero no delira. – aseguró el conde- Yo pienso lo mismo que ella.

El conde avanzó hacia ellos y ellos retrocedieron alejándose de la mecedora de la condesa. Entonces, él se detuvo y se quedó frente a ella, cubriéndola como si pensara que en cualquier momento iban a echarse encima de ella.

- También intentó sobornar a la condesa para tenerla de su lado porque sabe que no le conviene tenerla en su contra.

- Yo no…

¡Dios! El conde lo estaba arrinconando.

- Ella lo rechazó porque pudo ver a la primera la clase de hombre que es usted. Ojala yo lo hubiera visto también.- se lamentó- Por lo tanto, decidió amenazarla, pero sus amenazas no sirven de nada. Sabe tan bien como el resto del mundo que si intentara cualquier cosa contra ella directamente, sería juzgado.

- Eso no es…

- ¿Qué mejor que contratar a dos matones para que la atacaran? Además, luego podría atraparlos y contar que usted era el héroe que vengó a la condesa.

Lo sabía todo, todo su astuto plan. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que engañaría a las dos personas más cultas del pueblo? Ahora bien, ninguno de ellos podía demostrar sus palabras. Ante un juzgado serían solo hipótesis y por muy sólida que fuera su posición, nadie encerraría a un ciudadano sin pruebas sólidas.

- No tienen ninguna prueba de sus palabras…

- No la necesito. A partir de este momento retiro mi apoyo a su candidatura y no le denuncio porque no dispongo pruebas pero voy a vigilarlo, a la espera de que cometa un error y, entonces, puede darse por acabado.

Sin el apoyo del conde y Sesshomaru con el apoyo de la condesa. En el pueblo cuchichearían sobre las razones por las que el conde lo había dejado tirado. Sería el hazmerreír y Sesshomaru lo derrotaría.

- Márchese de mis terrenos y no quiero volver a verlo aquí nunca.

Indignado, echó un último vistazo a la condesa, quien parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho con la escena y tiró de su esposa para marcharse. Ella intentó quejarse y reprocharle que hubieran perdido el favor del conde, pero él la acalló con una mirada de pura amenaza. La golpearía hasta dejarla inconsciente si osaba reprocharle algo de lo sucedido en esa visita de "cortesía".

Los condes se creían muy listos y muy superiores a todos los demás, pero había algo que ellos no sabían. Todavía le quedaba un as en la manga, algo por lo que no podrían encerrarlo en prisión tampoco. Perdería la alcaldía, pero se relamería separándolos una vez más, viéndoles sufrir al igual que un año antes, cuando Tatewaki aún vivía.

El rey había contestado a su misiva. Se mostraba realmente preocupado por todas las mentiras y verdades a medias que le había contado sobre la condesa y estaba muy de acuerdo en que era absolutamente necesario unirla en matrimonio con un hombre digno de su posición. Había escogido a ese hombre digno y a él no pudo parecerle más adecuado. Houjo Akitoki, el ex prometido de la condesa, era el candidato ideal. Durante su juventud ella lo perseguía como una chiquilla enamorada, pero un día rompió el compromiso con él y se refugió en su hogar. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrió. Lo que sí estaba bien claro era que la condesa ya no sentía lo mismo por él, pero sí por Inuyasha.

Conoció a Houjo Akitoki, él sabía cómo tratar a una mujer y cuál era su lugar en la vida. Ese hombre pondría bien derecha a la condesa y le enseñaría modales tal y como lo hizo en su día Naraku Tatewaki. La alcaldía sería para Sesshomaru, pero la venganza toda suya.

Continuará…


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13:**

Nunca pensó que podría sentirse tan en paz consigo misma compartiendo tal intimidad con un hombre. De Naraku aprendió a temerlos y de su otra identidad como caballero del crepúsculo a enfrentarse a ellos, pero nunca antes había probado a vivir con ellos. Si bien esa nueva intimidad la asustaba en cierto modo, no podía menos que celebrarla y rezar para que no terminara pronto.

Tumbada junto a Inuyasha en su cama, completamente desnudos ambos, mirándose y acariciándose suavemente el uno al otro, todas las mañanas empezaban maravillosamente. El ritual siempre era el mismo. Hacían el amor nada más despertar y él era sumamente cuidadoso con su brazo herido. Después, se tumbaban el uno junto al otro, de lado y se miraban intensamente mientras se decían palabras melosas y se acariciaban con las manos y con la mirada. Myoga traía el desayuno más tarde.

Inuyasha siempre se levantaba a cogerlo para evitar que el mayordomo entrara y pudiera verla aunque toda la casa debía saber a esas alturas que dormían juntos. Desayunaban juntos, sobre la cama, sin vestirse y bromeaban mientras se daban la comida el uno al otro. Después, tocaba volver al mundo real. Inuyasha se ponía sus aburridos trajes y ella un sencillo vestido. Él se encerraba en su estudio a manejar las cuentas de su finca y sus negocios y ella paseaba por los jardines Taisho. A veces él aparecía por sorpresa y la acompañaba. Otras, ella terminaba su paseo en su despacho para poder verlo una vez más.

Sesshomaru había ido a visitarla con frecuencia al igual que su esposa. Inuyasha no estaba para nada de acuerdo con esas visitas, no aprobaba a Sesshomaru y aunque le permitía entrar en su casa, no quería estar presente durante sus visitas. Su trato con él era realmente descortés y no lograba entender el por qué. Intentó preguntárselo en más de una ocasión, pero lo único que había conseguida era que ambos se enfadaran, discutieran, hicieran el amor para hacer las paces y se olvidaran del asunto por ese día.

Había pasado casi un mes completo desde el ataque y ya iba siendo hora de que volviera a su hogar. La gente en el pueblo hablaba y no era correcto que una mujer viuda estuviera viviendo en la casa de un hombre soltero. Fue Sesshomaru el primero en recordárselo y más tarde Rin sonrojada hasta las raíces del cabello. Ambos tenían razón por más que le costara admitirlo. El problema era que no sabía cómo abordar a Inuyasha respecto a ese asunto. Él se comportaba como si no concediera en su cabeza el hecho de que ella fuera a marcharse alguna vez.

Phillips acababa de recoger las pertenencias de su dormitorio, sólo le faltaba acercarse a su despacho y decirle que volvía a su casa. Él se lo tomaría muy mal.

- ¡Kagome!

La discusión se adelantó más de lo esperado. El tono que había empleado Inuyasha para llamarla era de puro y mezquino enfado masculino. Ella se giró para mirar el pasillo a su espalda y lo observó comerse el espacio a grandes zancadas con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Ella juntó sus manos sobre su regazo y se retorció los dedos nerviosamente.

- Inuyasha… - intentó apaciguarlo.

- ¿Por qué Phillips se está llevando tus pertenencias?- no le dejó contestar- Estaba trabajando en mi despacho tranquilamente cuando ha venido Myoga sin aliento a decirme que te marchabas. ¿Es eso cierto?

- Debo irme…- musitó.

- ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- le riñó- ¿Ibas a mandarme una nota desde tu casa?

- No, claro que no. – mantuvo el tono sereno en un vano intento para que Inuyasha se relajara- Antes de irme pensaba ir a verte a tu despacho.

- ¡Qué considerado por tu parte!- exclamó con sarcasmo.

Inuyasha estaba furioso y tenía motivos reales para estarlo, pero si hubiera consultado con él antes de actuar, él se lo habría impedido. Tenía toda la pinta de estar dispuesto a evitar su partida a toda costa y sabía que sería capaz de encerrarla bajo llave cada mañana si le confesaba sus intenciones. Odiaba ese comportamiento machista y mezquino tanto como lo amaba.

- Inuyasha deberías…

- ¿Qué?- gritó- ¿Qué debería?

- Calmarte.

- Estoy muy calmado y muy relajado. – sus manos temblorosas lo delataron pero no hizo nada por echarle en cara ese detalle- ¿Por qué no hablaste de esto conmigo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer el amor conmigo esta mañana mientras pensabas en marcharte?

- Inuyasha, no es tan terrible. Vuelvo a mi casa, no significa que vaya a dejar de hablarte.

- Cada vez que te encierras en tu casa dejas de hablarme.- le recriminó.

- Esta vez no, te lo prometo.

Rompió la poca distancia entre los dos, se puso de puntillas y se alzó con la clara intención de darle un suave beso en los labios. Sin embargo, Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a permitir que fuera suave. Sus manos agarraron con fuerza sus caderas y la alzaron contra él mientras un rugido casi animal salía de lo más hondo de su pecho. La obligó a abrir los labios y le dio uno de los besos más apasionados y más salvajes que nunca había compartido con ella. Parecía dispuesto a devorarla allí mismo y ella no sabía si podría resistirse a él.

Se apartó de él con la respiración entrecortada, el corazón palpitando fuertemente contra su pecho y las rodillas temblorosas. Desde luego, Inuyasha sabía ser muy convincente, pero no la engañaría con sexo para que permaneciera allí.

- Tengo que irme…

- Kagome, no nos hagas esto.

- La gente habla Inuyasha. No es correcto que yo permanezca aquí. – quiso hacerlo entrar en razón- Tú eres un hombre soltero y yo soy viuda. Ya no tenemos más excusas para justificar mi permanencia en tu casa.

Inuyasha no le daba la razón, pero leía en su mirada que sabía que sus palabras eran bien ciertas. ¡Claro que lo eran!

- Entonces, haremos que sea correcto.

Ella no pudo imaginar cómo podría hacer Inuyasha que fuera correcto el que ella permaneciera en su hogar. Cuando se arrodilló frente a ella y agarró sus manos un terrible presentimiento la asaltó. Sacudió la cabeza intentando ignorar esa sensación, eso nunca ocurriría.

- Kagome Higurashi, condesa- apretó sus manos- ¿desea casarse conmigo?

¡Estaba ocurriendo de verdad! Desde aquella vez seis años atrás siempre deseó que Inuyasha volviera a pedírselo, que él volviera amarla, pero no podía aceptarlo. No quería atarse a un hombre tan pronto por más que amara a Inuyasha. Además, sus motivos para pedirle matrimonio no terminaban de convencerla.

- ¿Por qué quieres casarte conmigo?-le preguntó insegura.

- Si nos casamos será correcto que vivas conmigo.

Era una razón muy pobre para pedirle que se casara con ella. Si sólo él volviera repetirle que la amaba, tal y como hizo seis años atrás.,, Ésa era la única razón por la que se casaría con él. Ninguna otra sería válida para ella.

- Entonces, debo rechazarte.

Se desasió de su agarre y dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse, pero cometió el error de pensar que Inuyasha la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- la giró bruscamente- ¡Acabo de pedirte matrimonio! ¡No puedes rechazarme así!

- Sí que puedo. Cuando tengas una verdadera razón para pedirme matrimonio, aceptaré. Hasta entonces pienso rechazar todas tus ofertas.

- ¿Qué consideras una buena razón?

- Si no lo sabes, es que no lo sientes.

Cuando se desasió de él en esa ocasión, no intentó seguirla y ella agradeció que no lo hiciera. Sentía que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento y prefería hacerlo en la intimidad de su carruaje para que nadie pudiera verla. No había nada que deseara más que aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio, pero no se casaría sin amor. Eran buenos amantes y amigos, pero de ahí a ser marido y mujer había un trecho. Además, había otro factor que le impedía ser su esposa. Ella era yerma, no podía darle hijos y un conde necesitaba tener hijos. Ya era bastante saber que un título se perdería.

Inuyasha se quedó sin palabras observando la puerta por la que acababa de salir Kagome. Le había abierto su corazón por segunda vez y ella había vuelto a pisotearlo. Decía que no era suficiente razón el querer estar a todas horas del día con ella. Entonces, ¿cuál era una buena razón para pedirle matrimonio? Estaba más que harto de ser rechazado sin razones realmente justificadas. ¿Por qué Kagome no podía simplemente aceptar?

Furioso con ella y consigo mismo volvió a su despacho golpeando todo objeto que encontró de camino y se encerró. Se sirvió un vaso bien cargado de su whisky favorito y se acercó a los ventanales para observar el carruaje de la condesa partir. Se le encogía el corazón mientras lo veía alejarse, sabiendo que ella estaba ahí dentro. Por un momento, albergó la esperanza de que ella pidiera que se diera la vuelta para volver corriendo a sus brazos. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió y él apuró su vaso sin apartar la mirada hasta que desapareció en la lejanía.

En aquel último mes viviendo juntos pensó que todo se había arreglado entre ellos, que toda disputa se había disipado y que al fin podían estar juntos. Esa intimidad que habían compartido era algo que nunca había compartido con ninguna otra mujer y algo que se negaba a compartir con otra en un futuro. Levantarse todas las mañanas sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome contra el suyo, piel contra piel, era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Escucharla gemir mientras dormía lo cautivaba. Ella lo acariciaba a veces mientras dormía y ni siquiera lo recordaba al despertarse. Se veía tan hermosa recién levantada como cuando se arreglaba para una fiesta. No había nada que estropeara su belleza. Además, era una gran compañía. Discutir con ella se había convertido en todo un reto, ganarla en algo excesivamente complicado.

Esa noche había una fiesta. Ambos aceptaron la invitación y estaba seguro de que ella acudiría. No pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

….

No era como tenía pensado pasar la noche, pero no se quejaba. Había estado bailando con el barón Ishida y nada más terminar Inuyasha apareció de la nada y la arrastró hacia lo más hondo de la oscura galería que rodeaba la casa. Ella se negó entre risas, pero no fue nada convincente y en verdad no quería serlo. Cuando Inuyasha estuvo lo bastante satisfecho con su intimidad, la apretó contra una pared y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Sus manos se deslizaban arriba y abajo a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, acariciando y despertando en ella la pasión.

- Cásate conmigo. –murmuró contra sus labios.

Cada pocos minutos, Inuyasha murmuraba esas palabras contra sus labios y ella no contestaba. Era cruel por su parte besarla mientras le pedía matrimonio y no pensaba darle el gusto de la victoria.

- Inuyasha… - musitó entre besos- Tenemos que volver…

- Mmm… Más tarde… - la aferró con más fuerza- Te he echado de menos….

- Nos vimos esta mañana…

- ¿Lo ves? Llevo mucho tiempo sin verte…

Sonrió entre besos por sus palabras y se aferró a su levita mientras continuaba besándolo con tal intensidad que daba la sensación de que en verdad llevaran toda una eternidad sin verse. Era una suerte que Inuyasha no se hubiera enfadado lo suficiente como para querer cortar su relación. Eso le daba a entender que aún existía alguna esperanza de que él quisiera encontrar esa buena razón para que se casaran.

Fuera como fuese, habían desaparecido de la fiesta durante demasiado tiempo y su ausencia comenzaría a llamar la atención. Ya había demasiados cuchicheos sobre ellos dos, era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

- Debemos volver…- recomendó.

- No… Un poquito más…- dijo con tono lastimero.

- No, Inuyasha.

Lo apartó de ella entre risas y tuvo que escaparse de su agarre y salir corriendo para que él no tratara de atraparla de nuevo en su abrazo. Él corrió tras ella y estaba segura de que si la atrapaba, no volvería a dejarla escapar. Ella no pudo evitar reír fascinada por su comportamiento infantil y corrió todo lo que pudo. Si bien Inuyasha era más fuerte, ella era más rápida aunque las faldas le estaban dificultando la carrera. Pudo alcanzar el pomo de la puerta del salón de baile justo en el mismo instante en que Inuyasha agarraba su codo para tirar de ella.

- No abras… - le suplicó.

- Lo siento, Inuyasha.

Giró el pomo y abrió la puerta. Varias cabezas se volvieron hacia ellos y comenzaron los cuchicheos una vez más. Un mes entero viviendo en la misma casa. La repentina desaparición de los dos en una fiesta. Aparecían juntos en mitad de la fiesta. Desde luego, ambos darían de qué hablar durante toda la noche.

Avergonzada se encogió de hombros y con la cabeza gacha rodeó el salón en busca de una copa. Desgraciadamente, Inuyasha no parecía sentirse tan avergonzado como ella y la persiguió como si nada ocurriera, ignorando por completo las miradas de los otros invitados. Ella intentó apartarlo con la mirada, pero él se rió de su consternación y agarró dos copas de una de las bandejas de los camareros. Le ofreció una de ellas y ella la aceptó con una sonrisa mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de separarse de él. Al día siguiente se habría corrido por todo Buxton el rumor de que eran amantes si no hacía nada para evitarlo.

- ¡Inuyasha, queridito!

Inuyasha se quedó de piedra ante ella al escucha aquella voz que ambos conocían tan bien y, entonces, apareció Kikio Tama a su lado. La muy descarada se aferró a su brazo como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo y le lanzó a ella una mirada asesina. Kagome, en cambio, le lanzó una mirada asesina a Inuyasha. Kikio era quien menos le preocupaba, sólo trataba de llamar la atención.

El silencio se hizo patente entre los tres. Kikio no volvió a abrir la boca a la espera de que uno de los dos dijera algo. Kagome alzó una ceja y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Inuyasha. El hombre quiso que la tierra se lo tragase.

- Señorita Tama… - dijo al fin- ¡Qué gusto volver a verla!

- ¿Verdad que sí?

Kikio apretó sus senos contra el brazo de Inuyasha y por un momento pensó que se tiraría sobre ella. Esa niña descarada…

Inuyasha captó el enfado de Kagome y aunque se sintió satisfecho de saber que ella estaba celosa, no quería enfadarla. Con la única intención de darle celos a Kagome había permitido que Kikio Tama se tomara demasiadas libertades y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias de ello. Con esfuerzo, consiguió desasirse de su agarre y tuvo que apartarse para que no le volviera a poner las garras encima. Esa mujer no tenía vergüenza alguna.

- La condesa está resplandeciente, ¿no lo cree señorita Tama?

Deseó fervientemente que el ponerse de su lado de esa forma lo salvara de la furia de Kagome. Además, cualquier oportunidad de librarse de Kikio era buena.

- Serán las joyas… - musitó Kikio indignada.

Debería sentirse ofendida por el comentario de Kikio, pero conociéndola como la conocía, en verdad había sido todo lo educada que podía llegar a ser.

- ¿Y cómo me ves a mí Inuyasha?

Éste frunció el ceño al observarla. La veía descarada, ostentosa e incluso fea. Llevaba uno de los vestidos más reveladores y más feos que había visto en toda su vida. Kikio no era como Kagome. No contaba con el suficiente encanto físico natural como para permitirse el lujo de poder vestir con un saco de patatas y verse hermosa. Kagome sí que podía. Ahora bien, decirle exactamente lo que pensaba no era propio de un caballero, pero tampoco quería animarla, ni disgustar a Kagome. Por lo tanto, se decidió encontrar un punto intermedio.

- La veo tan normal como siempre, señorita Tama.

Kikio frunció el ceño disgustada, pero Kagome no se enfadó más todavía y eso era lo único que le importaba.

- ¡Pero Inuyasha!- exclamó Kikio haciendo pucheros- ¡Me puse este vestido para ti!

Entonces, debía querer deshacerse de él.

- ¡Kagome!

La voz de Bankotsu Shichinintai le hizo fruncir el ceño a él en esa ocasión y observó con una mezcla de furia y de celos cómo besaba la mano enguantada de Kagome. Ella le sonrió como si no tuviera ningún problema en que se demorara más de la cuenta besándola y él a punto estuvo de olvidarse de todas las normas de sociedad para romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo a ese desgraciado.

- Un placer volver a verte, Bank.

¡Y ella continuaba tuteándolo! Odiaba escucharle decir "Bank" como si entre ellos hubiera total confianza.

- Te veo deslumbrante esta noche, Kagome.- la elogió.

- Parece que todo el mundo la ve deslumbrante…

Nadie hizo caso a la infantil queja de Kikio.

- ¿Me concederá el honor del siguiente baile?- le propuso.

- Desgraciadamente, ya me lo ha prometido a mí.- intervino Inuyasha.

- Entonces, esperaré al siguiente de…- insistió.

- ¡No querrá bailar con usted!- le aseguró.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Kagome observó horrorizada el comportamiento machista y retrógrado de Inuyasha, aferrándose a ella como si fuera de su propiedad. En esos días había aprendido que Inuyasha no era en verdad machista, pero cuando estaba celoso, se volvía el hombre más conservador de la faz de la tierra. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella? Kikio Tama lo perseguía, lo tuteaba, coqueteaba con él y se aferraba a él como una gata y ella no se comportaba como él.

- Eso puede decidirlo la condesa.- aseguró Bankotsu.

- No, no puede.- convino Inuyasha.

- ¡Sí que puedo!

No se podía creer que Inuyasha de verdad se estuviera comportando de esa forma. Estaba a punto de echarle el peor sermón de su vida cuando se formó toda una conmoción en la fiesta. Todas las cabezas estaban giradas en dirección a las puertas y un gran grupo de personas parecía estar rodeando a alguien. En sus fueros internos agradeció que nadie se estuviera fijando en ellos, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué llamaba tanto la atención de toda esa gente.

Se apartó de los dos hombres que seguían discutiendo sin enterarse de lo sucedido y fue avanzando entre la muchedumbre hacia la entrada. Los escuchaba murmurar, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo. El nuevo invitado debía ser alguien importante para haber armado tanto revuelo. Seguramente, no fuera alguien de Buxton sino que alguien de la ciudad. Tal vez, ¿algún pariente lejano de los anfitriones? Sobre todo se congregaban mujeres a su alrededor por lo que dedujo que sería un hombre atractivo.

Una de sus peores pesadillas reapareció ante ella cuando logró llegar a primera fila. Entre toda esa gente se encontraba ni más ni menos que Houjo Akitoki. El hombre del que estuvo perdidamente enamorada durante su adolescencia o del que creyó estarlo al menos. El hombre por el que perdió su oportunidad de casarse con Inuyasha. El hombre que le mostró su verdadera naturaleza un mes antes de su boda para su suerte. Si él no hubiera sido descuidado, si él no hubiera pensado que ella era una mujer normal, nunca hubiera sabido de su verdadera naturaleza hasta después del matrimonio. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí? Le dejaron bien claro, ella y su padre, que no querían volver a verlo en Buxton jamás.

Era tan alto como lo recordaba, pero por primera vez se fijó en que Inuyasha era más alto que él. Su cabello castaño estaba impecablemente cortado, pero tenía algunas canas salteadas que antes no estaban allí. Sus ojos grises estaban enmarcados por unas pequeñas arrugas por la edad que lamentablemente no le quitaban encanto. Su rasgo más característico siempre había sido su nariz aguileña. Seguía llevando perilla y ahora había adquirido un tono grisáceo con ligeros reflejos castaños.

Él hablaba con varias damas al mismo tiempo, demostrándole que no había perdido facultades desde que se conocieron seis años atrás, casi siete. De repente, alzó la vista y la vio a ella. Se deshizo de las demás mujeres como si en ningún momento les hubiera dado ni la más mínima importancia y caminó hacia ella con una seguridad y una confianza que le hizo retroceder un paso. Al llegar hasta ella le hizo una reverencia y tomó el dorso de su mano para besarla.

- Te he echado de menos, Kagome.

- Yo a ti no.

Él rió por su atrevimiento y se comportó como si el pasado no existiera.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó sin apartar la mirada de las masas- Mi padre te echó.

- La palabra de tu difunto padre ya no tiene ninguna validez.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma? ¿Cómo se atrevía a poner en duda de esa manera la palabra de su padre?

- Vengo por orden del rey.

¿Orden del rey? Eso sí que consiguió captar toda su atención. ¿Por qué el rey le ordenaría al duque Houjo Akitoki acudir a Buxton? ¿Qué estaría planeando el rey? No lograba entender el objetivo de semejante orden. Desde luego, no volvía por las elecciones a la alcaldía y eso era lo más importante que estaba pasando en ese pueblo en aquel momento.

Houjo, entendiendo su confusión, introdujo su mano en su levita y sacó una misiva con el sello del rey. En el reverso ponía su nombre. Kagome cogió la carta y rompió el sello para leerla sin preocuparse de que todo el mundo estuviera atento de ella.

- Es una orden, Kagome. Tienes un mes para contraer matrimonio… - sonrió- conmigo.

¡Eso no podía ser cierto! Apartó la mirada horrorizada de él y empezó a leer con incredulidad las palabras de la misiva del rey. Estaba escrita con el puño y letra del mismo rey. Le expresaba su pésame por la muerte de su marido y le decía que comprendía su desamparo y su dolor. Hablaba sobre su depresión y sus problemas para llevar una vida normal y ella no lograba comprender esas palabras. Finalmente, le decía que había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para ella era volver a casarla para que recuperara el sentido de su vida y volviera a ser ella misma. Según el rey, el mejor candidato era Houjo Akitoki. Se notaba que no lo conocía.

- Esto no puede ser cierto…

- ¡Oh, sí que lo es Kagome!- le aseguró- Volvemos a estar comprometidos y esta vez no podrás librarte.

Estuvo a punto de gritarle a los cuatro vientos todo lo que pensaba de él cuando la mano de Inuyasha le arrebató la misiva del rey. Lo vio leerla y a cada palabra pudo ver como su furia iba en aumento. Alguien, una tercera persona, había intervenido en ese acuerdo. Ponía cosas inciertas, cosas que debía haber inventado alguien que deseara hundirla.

- Mañana mismo me dirigiré hacia Londres y…- empezó Inuyasha.

- ¡Será inútil!- lo interrumpió Houjo- La decisión ya está tomada.

- Eso está por verse.- lo retó.

Inuyasha agarró su mano ante todos los presentes y tiró de ella para sacarla de allí. Ella no opuso resistencia, pues necesitaba desesperadamente salir de aquel lugar. Houjo por aquel día tampoco intentó pelearse con el conde. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ya tenía la batalla ganada.

No podía creerse lo que había sucedido. Estaba manteniendo una elegante discusión con Bankotsu Shichinintai cuando divisó a la distancia al mismísimo Houjo Akitoki besando la mano de Kagome. Su primer pensamiento fue que lo haría pedazos. Después, vino el temor, temor a que Kagome albergara todavía algún sentimiento hacia él. No sabía por qué se rompió su compromiso, pero con él lejos tenía esperanzas de lograr conquistarla. ¿Qué haría si ella aún sentía algo por él? De repente se sentía acorralado.

Se olvidó por completo de Bankotsu y se dirigió hacia ellos para poder descubrir por qué había regresado después de tantos años. Mientras se acercaba lo vio entregar una carta del rey a Kagome y poco después le escuchó decir que iban a casarse. Perdió por completo la compostura. Aquella orden era cierta. Esa maldita carta estaba escrita del puño y letra de su rey y llevaba su sello real. ¿Por qué el rey había hecho aquello? ¿Qué eran todas esas sandeces que había escrito?

- Nos casaremos inmediatamente.- decidió.

- ¿Qué dices Inuyasha?

- El rey no podrá casarte con Akitoki si tú y yo nos casamos primero.

Kagome clavó los pies en el suelo, en mitad de la galería, consiguiendo que se detuviera.

- No puedo casarme contigo.- repitió otra vez en ese día para su desgracia.

- ¡Kagome!

- Primero me pides que me case contigo para que no haya habladurías y ahora para evitar que me casen con Houjo. Ambas son pobres razones.

- No puedo permitir que…

- Encontraré una solución, pero no puedo permitir que nuestro matrimonio se base en unos argumentos tan débiles.

Por segunda vez en ese día lo dejó con la palabra en la boca y un sentimiento de soledad y desesperación que empezaba a atormentarlo.

Continuará…


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14:**

Salvar a Isabella Lanbert era su intención. La primera vez salió todo mal por culpa de un imprevisto que no tuvo en cuenta, pero, en esa ocasión, nada fallaría. Ahora sí que sabía todos los entresijos de los terrenos del terrateniente y aunque éste había doblado la seguridad, no podría detenerla en esa ocasión. Sería rápida, casi fugaz y certera. Para cuando los soldados del terrateniente se percataran de lo que estaba ocurriendo, sería demasiado tarde.

Durante todo aquel maravilloso mes en el que vivió con Inuyasha, él intentó convencerla para que no volviera a salir como el caballero del crepúsculo. Ella intentó explicarle inútilmente que tenía una misión para con las mujeres que cumplir, pero él se mostraba tozudo e inflexible. Si hubiera sido otro hombre se hubiera enfurecido, pero siendo Inuyasha no podía menos que sentirse conmovida. Él no pensaba que ella no fuera capaz. Al contrario, estaba preocupado por su seguridad. Había recibido un disparo, un disparo de mano del mismo conde Inuyasha y temía que otro hombre pudiera alcanzarla también.

_- Estaré bien. –intentó convencerle._

_- ¡No!_

_Inuyasha se estaba mostrando tajante con ese asunto. Tuvo que explicarle absolutamente todo sobre el caballero del crepúsculo. Cuándo comenzó, por qué, los medios que usaba, cómo conseguía los materiales y la información y lo más importante, dónde aprendió a luchar de esa forma. Tuvo que dejarle bien claro que siempre había escapado de él por los pelos. Su orgullo masculino estaba herido, pero en verdad se lo puso difícil. Le dijo que él era más fuerte y más diestro y era cierto… Pero ella jugó sucio._

_- Hasta ahora nunca…_

_- ¡Ajá!- se volvió hacia ella- ¡Hasta ahora!- recalcó cada palabra- Podrían volver a alcanzarte. Ahora que sabes que no eres indestructible…_

_- ¡Claro que no soy indestructible!- le discutió- Siempre he sabido que corría un riesgo, pero merece la pena para ayudar a esas mujeres. Ellas no son como las mujeres del pueblo… No se dejan ayudar…_

_- ¡Pues si no quieren que las ayudes que les den!- exclamó colérico- Tú no tienes por qué arriesgar tu vida para…_

_- Sí que tengo que hacerlo._

_Dejó el libro que sostenía sobre el escritorio de Inuyasha y caminó hacia él sin apartar su mirada de la del hombre. El conde parecía a punto de perder el control en cualquier momento y, cuando eso ocurriera, nada ni nadie podría hacerlo entrar en razón. _

_- Nadie me ayudó a mí cuando lo necesité. No sabes lo mucho que me hubiera gustado…_

_- Si lo hubiera sabido…_

_- Pero no lo sabías._

_- No… - musitó él- No quise verlo._

_Inuyasha se apartó de ella con la mirada perdida y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio con la cabeza en otra parte. Irremediablemente, había tenido que hablarle sobre Naraku y su vida junto a él. Tuvo que hablarle sobre las palizas que le daba, sobre sus sermones acerca de lo débil e inútil que era, sobre su supuesta intención de reeducarla para que fuera "perfecta". La maltrató tanto física como psicológicamente e Inuyasha al escuchar todo su relato no dudó en expresar su profundo deseo de volver a matarlo con sus propias manos._

_Ella suspiró preocupada al verlo tan abstraído y se acercó a él. Al ver que no reaccionaba levantó su brazo, se sentó en su regazo e hizo que la rodeara. Él tardó en reaccionar, pero, cuando al fin lo hizo, la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos._

_- Prométeme que no volverás a salir como caballero del crepúsculo._

_- Inuyasha, no…_

_- ¡Prométemelo!- le exigió._

_No se lo prometió porque no podía hacerlo. Simplemente le dio un beso en los labios y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro con el corazón y la mente más divididos que nunca. Su corazón deseaba con todas sus fuerzas renunciar a su segunda identidad y complacer al hombre al que amaba, pero su mente jamás se lo perdonaría._

Cuando Inuyasha descubriera lo que ella había hecho, correría hasta su casa a comprobar primero que estuviera bien y gritarle después por su irresponsabilidad. Sabía que su casa estaba siendo vigilada. En esa ocasión había sido mucho más cuidadosa con los espías de Inuyasha y por fin los había detectado. Reconocería a Myoga a kilómetros de distancia y no se escondía precisamente bien en la copa del árbol de la entrada a su hogar. Desgraciadamente para él, ella salía por la gruta secreta de la mansión, bien lejos del alcance de su vista. Inuyasha le echaría un buen rapapolvo al pobre por no haberla visto salir.

Por primera vez en su vida, le disgustaba la idea de tener que salir al rescate de otra mujer. Le disgustaba por culpa de Inuyasha. No hacía más que pensar en él. Seguro que él se preocuparía por ella. Seguro que él removería cielo y tierra para localizarla. Y seguro que cuando la encontrara, la ataría y la encerraría para que no volviera a salir. En el fondo deseaba que lo hiciera para poder complacerlo sin faltar a sus principios.

- Todo es tan difícil… - musitó.

Trepó por la verja que rodeaba los terrenos y se alzó el ala del sombrero para examinar bien los terrenos antes de aventurarse. Los jardines estaban siendo muy bien patrullados desde su último ataque, pero eso no era algo que fuera a detenerla. Sacó una pequeña bolsita de pólvora del bolsillo de su pantalón y se dejó caer sobre el duro terreno.

No necesitaba reventar nada, ni provocar un gran fuego, nada por el estilo. Sólo un poco de ruido y de luz que desviara la atención de los soldados del dormitorio de Isabella. Por lo tanto, esparció la pólvora alrededor de un árbol y dibujó una hilera que se alejaba de él unos pocos metros. Con eso sería más que suficiente para tenerlos bien entretenidos a todos. Desenfundó una de sus pistolas y apuntó. Debía estar bien preparada porque en cuanto disparara tendría que salir corriendo como un rayo. A partir de ese momento, cada segundo contaba.

Apretó el gatillo y empezó a correr rodeando el terreno entre árboles y arbustos. Escuchó a los soldados gritar, sus pisadas corriendo sobre el terreno e incluso tembló un poco la tierra. Debían de ser un montón. Se escudó en el tronco de un árbol justo cuando el fuego iluminó todo el jardín. No esperaba que el árbol prendiera tanto y tan de prisa. Eso le quitaba algunos segundos, pero, en esa ocasión, estaba más que preparada para toda clase de imprevistos.

Abrieron las puertas de atrás de la mansión tal y como ella esperaba para sacar cubos de agua y mantas con la intención de acabar con el incendio. Ella se trasladó arrastrándose entre los arbustos hasta estar a poco menos de dos metros de las puertas y esperó pacientemente a que una veintena de soldados saliera corriendo con los materiales. En cuanto el último de ellos le dio la espalda, salió de su escondite y corrió hacia las puertas. Se encontró en el umbral con un soldado. Le dio con el codo en la mandíbula impidiéndole gritar y después embistió contra su estómago. El soldado quedó aturdido. Ella lo ató con unas sogas muy bien dispuestas allí y lo encerró dentro del cuarto de la lavandería con la boca bien amordazada. Un soldado menos.

Sin necesidad de luz puesto que ya conocía bien toda la mansión, atravesó toda la zona del servicio y se adentró en el ala de la familia. El pasillo estaba a oscuras y no se oía absolutamente nada. Claro, Isabella estaba sola en ese lugar. ¿Cómo iba a salir ella de su dormitorio sin el permiso de su marido? Subió las escaleras tropezando en más de una ocasión con su capa y cuando estaba girando la esquina se detuvo a tiempo y se escondió pegada a la pared. Había un par de soldados frente al dormitorio de Isabella. Admitía que había pensado en eso, pero no en que tuvieran tan mala pinta. Parecían haber sido sacados de la peor calaña del ejército.

Tenía dos opciones: distraerlos o matarlos rápidamente de dos disparos certeros. No quería matar a nadie, pero dudaba que pudiera distraerlos a ambos. Parecían bien entrenados y seguramente sólo uno de ellos se movería para que el otro pudiera dar la alarma si le ocurría algo. De repente, una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Desenfundó su pistola una vez más, apuntó desde su escondrijo y disparó. La bala impactó contra el hombro de uno de los soldados, tal y como ella había planeado. El otro soldado se volvió para socorrerlo y ella aprovechó esos segundos para apagar las velas del pasillo, dejando todo a oscuras.

- ¡Sé que estás ahí!- gritó el otro soldado- ¡Ya verás cuando te coja alimaña!

- ¡Ja, inténtalo!

El soldado supo en ese momento que estaba justo detrás de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con la culata de la pistola lo golpeó en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente y buscó en la oscuridad al otro.

- ¿Ray?

No debió cometer el error de llamar a su compañero. Le puso muy fácil encontrarlo.

- Lo siento, amigo.

Alzó una vez más su pistola y lo golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo también inconsciente. Su disparo no le había atravesado la carne por lo que tendría la bala alojada tal y como la tuvo ella un mes antes. Ojala no lo encontraran demasiado tarde para socorrerlo. Se sentiría muy mal si muriera por su culpa.

Guardó su pistola de nuevo y palpó con sus manos la puerta del dormitorio de Isabella. Intentó girar el pomo, pero estaba cerrado con llave. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Que un hombre que no permitía salir a su esposa de casa no la encerrara con llave por las noches? ¿Que la recibieran con las puertas abiertas? La verdad era que esa noche estaba saliendo tal y como ella había previsto. Tenía controlado todos y cada uno de los imprevistos posibles. En esa ocasión, no se iría sin Isabella.

Cogió la horquilla que anteriormente había enganchado en su cinturón, la abrió echándola a perder por completo y comenzó a manipular la cerradura. No estaba muy versada en eso de trucar cerraduras. La de la casa de Yuka era un auténtico desastre, por eso le costó tan poco. Normalmente, tardaba más de lo que le gustaría en abrir cerrojos y no era tiempo precisamente lo que le sobraba en ese momento. Sacudió, agitó y removió la horquilla hasta que al fin escuchó el clic de la puerta y cedió. Sacó la horquilla de la cerradura y se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón para evitar cualquier posible prueba y abrió lentamente la puerta.

- ¿Isabella?

- ¡Socorro!

Isabella intentó atacarle. Estaba junto a la puerta esperando al hombre que manipulaba la puerta y sostenía un florero sobre su cabeza dispuesta a romperlo en su cabeza. Debía admitir que eso sí que no lo había previsto. Se apartó a tiempo de que no le abriera la cabeza y el florero se rompió al impactar contra el suelo.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí?- le gritó Isabella- ¡Socorro!

Rompió la distancia entre las dos como un rayo y la estampó contra la puerta doble al tiempo que cubría su boca con su mano.

- Escúchame atentamente. –le apenó sentir sus lágrimas empapando su guante- Vengo a salvarte, no quiero hacerte ningún daño.

Lentamente fue apartando la mano de su boca bajo la amenaza de amordazarla si se atrevía a volver a gritar.

- ¿Salvarme?- musitó ella-¿De qué?

- Más bien de quién, Isabella. Vengo a salvarte de tu marido.

- ¿M-mi marido?- balbuceó.

Ella no lo entendía, pero tampoco es que hubiera esperado que lo entendiera en algún momento. Lo primero era sacarla de esa casa y de ese pueblo y cuando estuviera a salvo en el lugar al que pensaba enviarla, la ayudarían a comprender. De momento, sólo necesitaba saber lo más básico y lo más importante para aceptar y colaborar con ella.

- Tu marido te golpea, te insulta y te prohíbe salir de aquí. Lo sé todo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- parecía anonadada.

- Digamos que tengo ojos en todas partes. También sé que ahora mismo está en la taberna de los lirios pagando por una prostituta.

- Eso también lo sé yo… - musitó ella- Y creo que lo prefiere a que…

Podía comprenderla a la perfección, al fin podía. Acababa de darse cuenta del por qué estaba tan empeñada en no fracasar con Isabella Lanbert. Mirar a Isabella era como mirarse a ella misma años antes; ella era Isabella. Sentía de alguna forma que si salvaba a Isabella, se salvaría a sí misma. Naraku y el terrateniente eran iguales, las torturaron a ambos de la misma forma, las humillaron a niveles que no podían ser medidos y las mantuvieron en la ignorancia. De todas las mujeres a las que había salvado hasta el momento, Isabella era la única que se parecía realmente a ella.

- Quiero ayudarte…- musitó.

- Entonces, ¿no eres un secuestrador?- le preguntó- ¿No me violarás?

- Claro que no, Isabella.

- ¿Tampoco me matarás?- quiso saber.

- ¿Tengo pinta de ser un asesino?

Isabella le miró con el ceño fruncido y luego abrió la puerta para mirar a los dos guardias inconscientes. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- No están muertos. –le aseguró- Sólo inconscientes.

Ella la miró sin terminar de creerla todavía.

- Mira, Isabella,- agarró sus manos entre las suyas- hagamos un trato. Yo te saco de aquí y te llevo a un sitio en el que podrás vivir. Si ese lugar no te gusta y quieres volver, te prometo que volveré a traerte. Te lo juro por mi difunta madre.

Ella al fin se mostró algo más susceptible y aunque no le dijo abiertamente que aceptaba el trato, se puso una bata sobre el camisón, unas botas de montar y la siguió. Agarró la mano de Isabella para asegurarse de tenerla cerca a cada minuto y bajaron juntas las escaleras. En vez de volver a la zona de servicio, la cual sería una zona muy bulliciosa en ese momento, la guió hacia la puerta principal. Apartó una cortina de encaje para mirar al exterior y lo vio despejado. Todos estaban concentrados en apagar el incendio. Aún así, alguien podría verlas huir.

Se volvió hacia Isabella y puso las manos sobre sus hombros para hablarle.

- Isabella, necesito que corras lo más rápido que puedas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Tenemos que llegar hasta la verja, abrirla y una vez allí montaremos en mi caballo. Hasta que lleguemos allí tienes que correr sin detenerte ni una sola vez. ¿Me entiendes?

- No sé si yo…

- Tienes que hacerlo o nos cogerán antes de que puedas rozar tan siquiera tu libertad.

Esas palabras parecieron haberla animado y asintió con la cabeza en señal de conformidad. Kagome abrió uno a uno todos los cerrojos de la puerta y usó la llave que escogió Isabella de entre todas las congregadas en un armario de la entrada para abrir la cerradura. Abrió la puerta y se quedó contemplando la oscuridad, intentando adaptar sus ojos. Podía escuchar los gritos de los soldados y de la servidumbre. Eran muchísimos. Si se les echaban encima, no podría salvar a Isabella y no sabía si en esa ocasión podría salvarse a sí misma.

- Prepárate. En cuanto silbe a mi caballo empezaremos a correr. Sigue el camino de grava y no sueltes mi mano.

Esperó a que unas nubes taparan la luna y la fuente de iluminación que suponía, y se llevó los dedos a sus labios para silbar. Tan rápido como terminó su llamada, agarró la mano de Isabella y empezó a correr. Ella era lenta, pero hizo apremio de toda su fuerza para tirar de ella y conseguir llevarla a un buen ritmo. Su silbido había llamado la atención de los soldados tal y como ella esperaba, pero no llegarían a tiempo. Ellas estaban casi en la verja cuando ellos consiguieron rodear la mansión hacia la entrada. La verja estaba abierta para la vuelta del terrateniente. Sólo tuvo que empujar y ya estaban fuera.

Pegasso surgió de entre los árboles en cuanto ellas cruzaron el umbral. Primero ayudó a subir a Isabella y luego se subió ella a su espalda. Espoleó a Pegasso con sus talones y salió a la huida de allí. No pudo evitar reír por cómo había logrado esquivar a los soldados. No podrían atraparlas, ya no. ¡Eran libres!

Un carruaje las esperaba en los lindes del pueblo. El conductor era el mismísimo Phillips y él llevaría a Isabella durante toda la noche hacia la costa. Una vez allí, sería transportada a Francia con unas primas suyas. Sus primas pensaban que era una amiga cuyo marido había fallecido y necesitaba un descanso. Les pidió que la animaran y le enseñaran un poco de feminismo. Para Isabella había preparado una carta explicándole lo que podía contar y lo que no. Cuando la terminara sabría que era la condesa. Todas las mujeres a las que había salvado lo sabían y todas ellas le escribieron bajo las identidades falsas que les había creado para agradecerle.

Atravesaron el bosque tranquilo y en silencio a galope tendido y, en pocos minutos, llegaron a los lindes de Buxton. Phillips las esperaba. Se bajó ella primero del caballo y ayudó a Isabella a bajar.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo podría agradecerle?

- No tienes nada que agradecer Isabella, yo…

De repente, Isabella se puso de puntillas, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y la besó con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas. Ella se quedó de piedra y no fue capaz de decirle nada cuando se apartó con ojos soñadores y sonrisa de mujer enamorada. Prefirió el silencio ante todo. Cuando estuviera bien acomodada en el carruaje y leyera la extensa carta que le dejó, ella misma se torturaría y se sentiría avergonzada. No era necesario asestarle el golpe en ese momento.

Se despidió con un ademán de ella y se llevó los dedos enguantados a los labios, aún aturdida. Yuka lo intentó aunque no lo consiguió, pero Isabella era la primera mujer que la besaba y todavía no lograba superarlo. ¡Qué sensación más extraña! No sentía asco, pero no le gustaba. A ella le gustaban los besos de Inuyasha. Isabella había logrado sorprenderla en otra cosa esa noche. Nunca sospechó que la besara.

Suspiró agotada por la ajetreada noche y agarró las riendas de su caballo dispuesta a volver a montar cuando escuchó el sonido del tambor de una pistola a su espalda. Se quedó congelada en su movimiento, a la espera del disparo que no llegó.

- Así que tú eres el famoso caballero del crepúsculo. – dijo una voz que ella conocía demasiado bien a su espalda- Te esperaba más alto.

Houjo Akitoki. Entre todos los hombres del mundo, entre todos los duques, justamente ése tenía que ser el que se cruzara con ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

- Volvía a la posada en la que me hospedo hasta que la condesa deje de retrasar nuestra inminente boda…

¿Inminente boda? ¡Le iba a dar a él con eso de inminente boda! ¿Qué se creía?

- Cuando casualmente me he topado con el lío que has armado en la casa del terrateniente. ¡Bravo!- le aplaudió- Nunca había visto un espectáculo semejante.

Él continuó hablándole, pero ella dejó de escucharlo para abstraerse en los terribles recuerdos de su pasado en común. Desearía tanto no haberlo conocido nunca.

_- ¡Estás preciosa Kagome!_

_Ella se sonrojó por su cumplido y le ofreció su mano para que la besara con una sonrisa._

_- No puedo creer que vaya a casarme con la mujer más hermosa de toda Inglaterra._

_Se rió con él y se sentó a su lado en el diván para ofrecerle té. Todavía estaba algo distraída por la confesión de amor de Inuyasha el día anterior y no se sentía bien mintiéndole, pero era lo mejor. No quería hacerle daño y ella estaba enamorada de Houjo._

_- He oído que tu amigo, el conde Taisho, se va a la guerra._

_¿Era verdad? Pensó que lo dijo en caliente, por un impulso, pero nunca creyó que fuera a marcharse a la guerra de verdad. El corazón empezó a latirle contra el pecho y le costó respirar. No podía ser verdad. Inuyasha no podía ir a la guerra, podrían matarlo o podría volver lisiado de por vida. No podía permitir que él se fuera la guerra por su culpa. Nunca creyó que fuera a hacerlo de verdad, por eso le dijo que sí a todo. _

_- ¿Kagome?_

_El mundo empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, todo se nubló y perdió el equilibrio. Houjo la agarró a tiempo antes de que su cabeza golpeara contra la mesa de té y la levantó en brazos para tumbarla sobre el diván. Al ver que le costaba respirar hizo lo más lógico: aflojarle el vestido. Pero no llamó a ninguna criada, ni a su padre, ni a nadie que los acompañara e hiciera de carabina. Eso no era correcto, quiso decírselo, pero no encontraba su voz para hablar. ¿Qué le ocurría a su cuerpo?_

_Sintió algo húmedo en su cuello que se deslizaba hacia su pecho. El cuerpo sólido de Houjo estaba sobre el suyo y su erección se apretaba contra su vientre, sobre la fina muselina del vestido. ¡Se estaba aprovechando de ella! _

_- Houjo… Detente…_

_A penas podía defenderse, no se quitaba a Inuyasha de la cabeza._

_- ¿Por qué?- musitó peleándose con los lazos de su corsé- Nos casaremos en un mes, podemos hacer lo que queramos._

_- No…_

_No podía permitir que la desnudara y que la tomara. Su cabeza le decía que era incorrecto, que aún no estaban casados, pero era su cuerpo quien más le hablaba. No lo deseaba ni un poquito, le repugnaba su comportamiento. Él… Él… ¡Él no era Inuyasha! Y de repente todo estuvo claro en su cabeza. No estaba enamorada de Houjo, nunca lo había estado. Ella siempre amó a Inuyasha, desde que eran niños. Si estuvo llorando durante una semana entera sin querer verlo cuando le regaló una flor a Kikio en lugar de a ella. _

_Usó todas sus fuerzas para levantar su rodilla y clavársela a Houjo en la entrepierna. Éste cayó al suelo y ella se levantó, agarrando su vestido para cubrir la camisola que revelaba la forma de sus senos. Había conseguido desajustarle también el corsé y ella no había podido detenerlo._

_- ¡Kagome!- le gritó- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?_

_- Rompo el compromiso…- musitó._

_- ¿Cómo dices?_

_- ¡He dicho que rompo el compromiso!- le dijo en un grito._

_Él se levantó furioso y le dio una fuerte bofetada mientras le gritaba lo inútil y prescindible que era una mujer. Intentó forzarla mientras le gritaba que ella no podía romper el compromiso, que lo obedecería y sería sumisa por su bien, pero su padre apareció en ese momento y la salvó._

Aún recordaba con absoluta claridad a su padre gritando a Houjo, golpeándolo y echándolo de su casa a patadas. Le prohibió volver a poner un pie en Buxton y le advirtió que si volvía a verlo, se ocuparía de que perdiera el favor del rey para siempre. Houjo Akitoki huyó con el rabo entre las piernas de Buxton y nunca había vuelto a verlo hasta que el rey… ¿Por qué quería casarla con él?

- Ahora, -le dijo a su espalda- vas a volverte lentamente y…

Escuchó un golpe seco a su espalda y Houjo gimió antes de que escuchara el ruido de un cuerpo impactando contra el suelo. Se volvió con las manos aún en alto y suspiró aliviada al ver a Inuyasha.

- ¡Nunca me cayó bien!

Ella sonrió y corrió hacia él. Se puso de puntillas y lo besó fascinada por su maravillosa aparición cuando más lo necesitaba. Inuyasha guardó su pistola para tener las manos libres para poder abrazarla mientras correspondía a su beso. Se besaron sin importarles que el duque Akitoki estuviera inconsciente a su lado y, por un momento, sólo por un momento, se olvidaron de todo lo sucedido en esa noche. Se olvidaron del terrateniente, de Isabella, del caballero del crepúsculo, del duque, del conde, de la condesa, de todo.

Al volver a la realidad, Inuyasha la miró con el ceño fruncido y ella le hizo un mohín mientras se dirigía hacia su caballo con una sonrisa. No podría alegrarse más de que la hubiera socorrido.

- Podrían haberte matado. – dijo a su espalda- Éste podría haberte matado.

- Estoy bien, Inuyasha.

Para demostrárselo quiso dar un giro sobre sí misma, pero todo salió mal. Se sintió mareada y sus rodillas flaquearon. Intentó no caer, hizo apego de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no parecer enferma, pero se sentía enferma. No obstante, su herida ya había curado… ¡No lograba entenderlo! Cayó al suelo y antes de que pudiera ver a Inuyasha inclinándose sobre ella, todo se volvió oscuridad.

No pudo agarrarla a tiempo antes de que se desmayara. Se acuclilló junto a ella y comprobó cuidadosamente cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de posibles heridas. Nada, estaba perfectamente. Ni un solo rasguño. No entendía por qué se había desmayado, pero no era momento de discutirlo con ella. Tenía que sacarla de allí cuanto antes para que nadie la descubriera y llevarla a su casa. Tenía que atenderla un médico. Se alzó con ella en volandas y se dirigió hacia su caballo.

Salió como un demonio de su casa cuando se enteró del incendio en casa del terrateniente Lanbert. Si sólo hubiera sido en casa de otra persona, no hubiera sospechado nada, pero fue en casa de ese terrateniente y Kagome tenía una cuenta pendiente con él. Llegó allí justo a tiempo para ver al caballero del crepúsculo salir huyendo con Isabella sobre su caballo. Kagome había montado un buen alboroto en casa de Lanbert. Debía admitir por más que le costara hacerlo que tenía verdadero arte para ese trabajo.

Decidió seguirla y, entre las sombras, miró con la boca abierto como Isabella la besaba. Si hubiera sido un hombre, se hubiera lanzada sobre él, pero era Isabella y él estaba demasiado pasmado como para moverse. Cuando al fin Isabella se marchó y Kagome estaba sola, apareció Houjo impidiendo que él saliera. Tenía un arma y le apuntaba. Su plan fue sencillo. Rodeó los arbustos hasta situarse detrás de Houjo y lo golpeó con la culata de su pistola.

Tumbó a Kagome sobre su estómago en la grupa de su caballo para poder montarse él y agarrarla en condiciones, pero el caballo se puso tozudo y no se lo permitió. No estaba para tonterías.

- Mira, caballo, -le dijo- tú no me caes bien y yo no te caigo bien, pero tu ama está enferma y necesita que la atiendan. O me llevas con vosotros a vuestra guarida o ella tendrá problemas.

El caballo relinchó y al fin comprendió.

Continuará…


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15:**

Se sentía muy cansada. Quería despertarse, pero los párpados le pesaban tanto que le era imposible abrirlos. Sentía la luz del sol contra su rostro, calentando su piel y unas grandes y ásperas manos acariciando su cuerpo desde el hombro hasta la cadera. En una postura tan familiar, una caricia tan familiar. Ni aunque transcurriera un milenio entero, jamás podría olvidar la sensación de las manos de Inuyasha acariciándola. ¿Por qué estaban juntos? Además, ésa era su cama. Reconocía sus sábanas y su colchón. El colchón de la cama de Inuyasha era más duro que el suyo y él usaba sábanas de seda, ella prefería el satén.

Lo último que recordaba era haber conseguido sacar a Isabella con éxito de los terrenos del terrateniente Lanbert. Isabella colaboró aunque al principio se mostró algo reacia a hacerlo por el miedo, pero la entendió. Fue muy sencillo engañar a los soldados y consiguieron salir de la mansión sin daños, ni pérdidas. Nadie las siguió o eso pensó ella y llegaron hasta el carruaje en el que las esperaba Phillips. Isabella le dio un beso de despedida, cosa que la dejó bastante sorprendida y se marchó. Entonces, ¿qué ocurrió entonces? ¡Ah, sí! Apareció Houjo apuntándola con una pistola y regodeándose por poder fardar de haberla atrapado. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió ya que Inuyasha apareció para rescatarla. ¿Qué haría sin Inuyasha? Recordaba haberle besado y que él quiso comenzar una discusión por su "irresponsabilidad", pero no pudieron terminar de discutir.

Empezó a ver las cosas con más claridad. ¿Se había desmayado? Eso explicaría por qué se sentía tan cansada, pero no lograba entender por qué se había desmayado. Ella estaba muy sana, el disparo ya no era más que una pequeña cicatriz, no hacía un asfixiante calor y aunque hubiera estado en un aprieto durante unos instantes, no había vivido una experiencia de gran tensión a decir verdad.

Se encontraba por su quinto intento de abrir los ojos cuando al fin pudo hacerlo. Los abrió de golpe con las pupilas dilatadas y las aletas de la nariz hinchándose. Una fuerte nausea acababa de subirle por la garganta. A la segunda nausea tuvo que levantarse de la cama y salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Se aferró a los bordes del lavabo y empezó a vomitar algo tan traslúcido como el agua. ¿Qué iba a vomitar si su última comida estaba en los tobillos? Debía haberse puesto enferma, algún virus. Eso explicaría el por qué se desmayó, ¿no?

Sintió las manos de Inuyasha a su espalda, masajeando suavemente sus músculos tensos y se sintió muy avergonzada. Inuyasha la había vista y la había oído vomitar. Había estado allí todo el tiempo observándola mientras realizaba una tarea tan nauseabunda. ¡Qué la tierra se la tragase! Era tan impropio de una dama vomitar delante de un hombre. Debía pensar que era repugnante, no querría besarla en una semana por lo menos y no se lo reprochaba.

- Kagome…

- Sal… - musitó entre arcadas.

- ¡No!- se abrazó a ella intentando aplacarla- Necesitas ayuda.

No pudo negárselo. Necesitaba ayuda.

Inuyasha se aferró a ella con fuerza, pero con cariño mientras la escuchaba vomitar y sentía su cuerpo retorcerse bajo el suyo con cada retortijón. Cuando se desmayó la noche anterior pensó que tal vez estuviera cansada o muy estresada. El duque Akitoki había estado a punto de descubrirla y eso pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera, pero esa mañana descubrió que ninguna de sus sospechas era acertada. Kagome no podía estar vomitando por simple casualidad y si él se hubiera marchado no lo sabría.

Cuando llegó hasta sus terrenos la noche anterior no podía salir de su asombro. ¡Una gruta secreta! No sabía que en los terrenos Higurashi hubiera algo semejante, era zona inexplorada. En su hogar tenían pasadizos secretos para poder escapar en caso de ataque, pero los suyos acababan en una trampilla que daba al sótano y una vez en el sótano se podía salir al exterior. Los pasadizos de los terrenos Higurashi eran realmente magníficos al igual que su desembocadura. Nunca habría podido imaginar que algo semejante fuera posible. Aquel lugar oculto tras una cascada era una auténtica maravilla. El caballo de Kagome vivía allí al parecer y era por allí por donde escapaban. Por eso Myoga nunca la descubrió. Kagome salía desde un punto muy lejano de su vista.

Siguió los pasadizos con Kagome entre sus brazos, descubriendo que seguían un esquema muy parecido al de los de su propio hogar. Fue fácil llegar al dormitorio de Kagome aunque algo más difícil encontrar el resorte para abrir la pared de piedra. Una vez allí, desvistió a Kagome, le puso su camisón y se desvistió él mismo. No pensaba dejarla sola ni un solo segundo. Refrescó su piel con un pañuelo mojado y le dio de beber. Supo que ella estaba bien aunque continuara durmiendo. Esa mañana observó divertido como ella intentaba abrir los ojos inútilmente, debía estar realmente cansada. Cuando ella los abrió de golpe y se levantó como una bala, se asustó.

La acarició a la espera de que ella terminara y al percatarse de que sus convulsiones eran menores, apartó el cabello de su cuello y la besó allí donde su piel estaba perlada en sudor por el esfuerzo. Alargó su brazo por delante de su cuerpo y abrió la llave del agua para que se limpiara el lavabo. Con su otra mano agarró una toalla y la puso bajo el chorro de agua para mojarla. Antes de que Kagome emitiera una sola queja más, refrescó su piel y la sintió relajarse contra su pecho en claro agradecimiento.

Cualquier otro hombre de la alta sociedad no la hubiera ayudado. Asqueado por semejante "actividad" hubiera llamado a un criado y la hubiera dejado, sola pero él no podía hacer algo semejante. No le daba asco y no temía la enfermedad, sobre todo si Kagome estaba implicada en ello. Apoyó la palma abierta de su mano contra su vientre para sostenerla y fue en ese momento cuando una idea cruzó por su mente. Nunca lo había pensado hasta ese instante, pero era verdad. Él y Kagome se acostaron por primera vez hacía ya casi dos meses y nunca usaron ningún tipo de protección. Ella se había desmayado, tenía nauseas por la mañana… ¿Sería posible que…?

- Kagome, tengo que hacerte una pregunta.

Ella gimió afirmativamente en respuesta para que continuara.

- ¿Cuándo fue tu último sangrado?

Ella se enfureció en ese momento. Se puso tensa entre sus brazos y sintió su incomodidad al igual que la suya propia por tener que hacerle esa pregunta. Kagome le dio un codazo que lo sorprendió lo suficiente como para apartar las manos de ella y se volvió para mirarlo con ojos centelleantes.

- No es propio de un caballero hacer esa clase de preguntas.- al terminar bajó la mirada hacia su entrepierna y luego volvió a mirarle a los ojos sonrojada- Estás desnudo…

- No hay nada que no hayas visto. – le reprochó- Kagome, necesito saber si…

- ¡No pienso decírtelo!

Ella se apartó del lavabo y tras lanzarle una última mirada asesina volvió a adentrarse en su habitación. Él la siguió sin la menor intención de rendirse.

- Kagome…

Agarró su pantalón de la silla en la que lo dejó la noche anterior y se lo puso sin apartar la mirada de ella. Kagome se estaba poniendo una bata azul celeste con la mirada fija en la ventana. Ya eran altas horas de la mañana, casi mediodía.

- ¡Dios mío, Phillips!- exclamó.

La interceptó y la detuvo antes de que saliera corriendo en busca del mayordomo.

- Phillips estuvo aquí hace más de una hora.

- ¿En serio?

Kagome se llevó las manos a las mejillas sonrojada por sus palabras.

- Tranquila. Abrí yo la puerta y no dejé que te viera. No tienes nada que temer, tu re…

- ¿Abriste desnudo?

¡Maldita sea sí! Ni siquiera lo pensó. Estaba acostumbrado a abrirle desnudo a Myoga, le daba exactamente igual que el viejo lo viera. Lo único que le importaba es que nadie más viera a Kagome. Al parecer se había vuelto a equivocar. Ya era bastante sospechosos abrir la puerta del dormitorio de una dama para atender en su lugar, pero hacerlo encima desnudo…

- No me di cuenta.

- ¡Estupendo!- lanzó los brazos al aire.

- Eso es lo de menos. Dijo que Isabella ya está en ese barco y que todo ha salido a la perfección.

- ¿No me estarás mintiendo?

- ¿Por qué demonios iba a mentirte? ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que la sacarías de Inglaterra en el sentido literal de la palabra?- refunfuñó- No vayas a molestar a Phillips que ya está bastante cansado.

Esas últimas palabras la hicieron declinar sus intenciones de ir a verlo y al fin dejó de luchar contra él. Suspiró hondamente y se dirigió hacia su tocador para peinarse la larga melena rizada. Él la observó fijamente mientras se ponía la camisa. No sabía si alguna vez en toda su vida sería capaz de apartar los ojos de ella. Era demasiado hermosa para su propia salud mental. Tan bella, tan frágil… ¡No! Más bien, tan fuerte. Kagome le había demostrado que aunque su estructura ósea le indicara que era frágil, ella en verdad era fuerte. Mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los hombres.

- Kagome, necesito saberlo.

- Si sigues hablando de ese tema, mi respuesta será la misma.

- Pero tienes que entender que…

- ¿Entender el qué?- lo miró a través del espejo- ¿Por qué quieres saber algo tan íntimo?

- Porque creo que estás embarazada…

Kagome dejó de peinar su melena en ese mismo instante y se quedó observándolo fijamente a través del espejo, como si acabara de ver un fantasma. El peine cayó de entre sus manos y sus ojos empezaron a volverse cada vez más brillantes. Reconocía ese brillo, eran lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloraba? Era una buena noticia. Bueno, no era tan buena teniendo en cuenta que no estaban casados, pero eso tenía fácil solución.

Se terminó de atar la camisa y avanzó hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente en ningún momento. Se acuclilló a su lado y puso su mano contra su vientre, sobre el lugar en el que debía estar alojado su hijo. Él era el padre y Kagome la madre y eso era lo único que importaba.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme algo tan cruel?- le preguntó de repente.

- Kagome…

¿Acaso no deseaba tener hijos? Él siempre tuvo la sensación de que ella adoraba los niños.

- Tu bromita sobrepasa los límites de la amistad.

- Kagome, no es ninguna broma. – intentó aplacarla.

- ¡Soy yerma!- le gritó- ¡Todos en este maldito pueblo saben que soy yerma! ¡Tú también tienes que saberlo!

Otra vez esa maldita historia. Sí, la había escuchado en multitud de ocasiones y alguna vez llegó a creerla, pero allí tenían la prueba de que era mentira, ella no era yerma. Seguro que el estéril fue su difunto marido y no ella. El muy gañán debió culparla a ella de sus problemas de hombría.

- Kagome…

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- se levantó de su tocador y lo miró desde lo alto con gruesas lágrimas cubriendo su rostro- Lo que más he deseado en esta vida es tener un hijo y me ha sido negada esa capacidad. ¡No te atrevas a bromear con esto!

Ella se apartó de él y abrió de un tirón las cortinas para mirar al exterior, sus territorios, las tierras Higurashi, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Él la observó sin poder creerlo. Nunca habló de ese asunto con Kagome, no se atrevió a sacarlo porque le pareció un tema demasiado delicado. Ella estaba realmente convencida de que era yerma, no había forma de hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que eres yerma?

- Me miró un médico. Cuando tuvimos problemas para tener hijos, llamamos a uno de los mejores médicos para que nos revisara a ambos. Yo fallé.

- ¡Te mintieron!

Kagome comenzó a temblar violentamente y se volvió hacia él furiosa.

- ¡Vete!

- No, no me iré… - rompió la distancia entre los dos y volvió a poner las manos sobre su vientre- Aquí está la prueba de que te mintieron.

- ¡Vete de mi casa ahora mismo!

Hubiera preferido quedarse e intentar razonar con ella, pero Kagome estaba perdiendo el control, estaba demasiado nerviosa, y temía que terminara haciéndose daño por su culpa. Decidió ceder por el momento y darle el gusto, pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando a que su vientre creciera. No, la convencería de la realidad antes de que eso sucediera. Por el momento, le daría unas horas de paz para que pudiera pensar en todo lo sucedido y se le despejara la cabeza.

Se calzó sus zapatos en los pies, agarró su chaqueta y se volvió para echarle un último vistazo. Ella apartó la mirada de él enfadada y se volvió de nuevo hacia los ventanales de su dormitorio. Ojala se le pasara pronto el enfado porque tendrían que casarse antes de que se le notara que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Por fin Kagome iba a tener que aceptar casarse con él. ¿Acaso tener un hijo no era una buena razón para casarse?

Salió del palacete Higurashi esquivando a todos los criados que parecían estar desesperados por atenderle y darle sus mejores cuidados y se dirigió hacia los establos donde le esperaba su propio caballo. El único momento en el que se separó de Kagome la noche anterior, fue cuando le pidió a uno de los criados que se ocupara de su caballo, el cual sacó a través de un pasadizo que daba al ala sur de la casa, al la chimenea.

Su caballo se quejó cuando intentó llevárselo y en seguida lo entendió. El establo de Kagome estaba plagado de magníficas yeguas. Ése debía ser el paraíso para un semental como su caballo, pero no podía quedarse allí. Lo tuvo que sacar a tirones del establo y el caballo no hizo más que relincharle disgustado y ponérselo difícil para montar. Él tampoco quería marcharse, pero tenía que hacerlo y no pensaba hacerlo a pie. Tardaría un par de horas en llegar hasta su casa desde allí y luego tenía que volver. Ni por asomo se marchaba a pie.

Bajo la promesa de que volvería a traerlo a ese establo, el caballo accedió a llevarlo y se encaminaron hacia su hogar. Al atravesar la verja se volvió para mirar hacia el dormitorio de Kagome. Le pareció ver su silueta en la ventana, observándolo, pero no estaba seguro de haberla vista de verdad. A lo mejor estaba tan deseoso de saber que ella estaba ahí que se lo había imaginado. Espoleó a su caballo para que se diera más prisa. Tenía un montón de médicos a los que interrogar.

Pasó junto a la esposa de Sesshomaru por el camino y no se hubiera detenido si a ella no se le hubieran caído todas las mandarinas que estaba cargando. Su caballerosidad se impuso a su impulso de dejarla allí y no perder el tiempo. Hizo que se detuviera su caballo, se bajó de un saltó y corrió a socorrerla.

- Sesshomaru tenía razón, - le sonrió- Usted no es tan malo como quiere hacernos creer.

Así que Sesshomaru pensaba que él no era malo. Sin saber por qué, le agradó saberlo.

- No sería un caballero si pasara de largo.

- Y yo no sería una dama si le mintiera. Las dejé caer a propósito para comprobar si mi marido tenía razón. Yo nunca le había creído hasta hoy.

Debería haberse enfadado por esa confesión, pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, le sonrió y le fue entregando las mandarinas que iba recogiendo para que ella volviera a cargarlas en su falda. Muchas mujeres llevaban la fruta recién recogida como ella.

- Su marido le ha hablado de nosotros, ¿verdad?

- Sí, lo sé todo. – suspiró- Ya sé que no es asunto mío y que no tengo ningún derecho a decir nada pero… Yo… Bueno… Creo que debería hablar con Sesshomaru.

- ¿Por qué lo cree?

- Porque Sesshomaru no tiene la culpa de los pecados de vuestro padre.

Quisiera enfadarse con ella, lo estaba intentando desde que le confesó que había dejado caer las mandarinas a propósito, pero no era capaz. Esa mujer tenía un carácter tan dulce y apacible que se volvía todo un reto el intentar contradecirla.

- Lo pensaré.- prometió.

- ¿De verdad lo hará?- preguntó sorprendida.

- ¿No acabo de decírselo?

Con esas palabras le entregó la última mandarina.

- Tenga cuidado señora Williams.

- Rin, usted puede llamarme Rin, lord Taisho.

- Muy bien, entonces usted puede llamarme Inuyasha.

Ella le sonrió en respuesta y se estaba despidiendo cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea. Kagome y Rin eran grandes amigas y en ese círculo también entraba Sesshomaru. Aunque no lo tuviera confirmado, tenía la sospecha de que ellos incluso sabían su secreto del caballero del crepúsculo. A lo mejor podían saber lo que él necesitaba…

- Rin, ¿ha hablado alguna vez con Kagome sobre su pequeño… digamos… su pequeño inconveniente para tener hijos?

- Bu- Bueno… - se sonrojó- No sé si es correcto hablar de…

- Creo que Kagome está embarazada, pero ella se niega a creerlo.

- ¿Está seguro de lo que dice?- por la sorpresa estuvo a punto de dejar caer las mandarinas de nuevo- Su médico…

- ¿Sabe quién la atendió?

- Yo no, pero Sesshomaru sí. Fue él quien les recomendó a ese médico.

¿Eso qué quería decir? ¿Sesshomaru era inocente o tan culpable como el difunto marido de Kagome de que ella creyera que era yerma?

- Necesito encontrar a ese médico de inmediato.

- Sesshomaru está ahora mismo en casa preparando su último discurso antes de las elecciones. Él podrá ayudarlo.

Se volvió hacia su caballo y montó de un gran salto sobre él. Antes de espolearlo, estiró una mano hacia Rin, y le sonrió.

- ¿Quiere que la lleve?

…

No dejaba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. No podía concebir que Inuyasha fuera capaz de gastarle una broma tan cruel como aquella. Llevaba años llorando secretamente porque no fuera capaz de concebir un hijo, justo lo que más deseaba en ese mundo y ese día… ¡No! No caería en la trampa de tener esperanza, pues sabía que era imposible para ella. Un hijo, simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance.

Aún así, se detuvo en más de una ocasión frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su dormitorio y se llevó las manos a su vientre plano, esperando que ocurriera algo que nunca sucedía. No sentiría repentinamente una patada que le demostrada que había un ser vivo creciendo dentro de ella, ni empezaría a crecer su vientre como por arte de magia. Ella era yerma, siempre lo fue y ésa era la única realidad posible en su vida. Inuyasha había cometido un error al burlarse de ella de esa forma. Aunque él tal vez pensó que tenía nauseas por eso. Era un típico síntoma de embarazo. En su caso, era síntoma de haber cogido algún virus estomacal. Estaría tan bien como siempre en un par de días.

Se levantó la falda del vestido verde lima para no pisarlo al bajar las escaleras y justo al llegar al último peldaño, alguien golpeó la puerta. Se quedó allí plantada esperando a que el criado abriera la puerta, esperando algo sin saber por qué. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, un cuerpo pasó volando a través de ella y cayó a sus pies. Ella gritó por la impresión y se llevó las manos al corazón por el susto. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- Kagome, ¿estás bien?

Miró primero a Inuyasha, quien parecía ser el autor del espectáculo, y después a la pareja: Sesshomaru y Rin. ¿Desde cuándo esos tres se llevaban tan bien?

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- le regañó- Este pobre hombre…

- ¿Pobre hombre? ¡Ja!- se mofó- Míralo bien, ¿lo reconoces?

Inuyasha no solía mal tratar a otros sin motivos así que bajó la mirada hacia el hombre a sus pies y se encontró con su nuca. El hombre se fue incorporando hasta ponerse de rodillas y levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Lo reconocía, por supuesto que lo hacía. Él era Jaken, el médico que la revisó y confirmó que era yerma. ¿Hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar Inuyasha para torturarla? Nada cambiaría porque ese médico estuviera allí, absolutamente nada.

- Inuyasha has llegado demasiado lejos con esta tontería.

- ¿Tontería? ¿Por qué no le preguntas?- se metió las manos en los bolsillos como si tratara de no golpear a nadie- ¡Díselo!- le ordenó al hombre tembloroso- ¡Dile todo lo que nos has dicho a nosotros!

- ¿Qué tiene que decirme?

El hombre tembloroso y asustado se agarró al borde de su falda y comenzó a llorar. Ella no supo qué hacer en ese momento.

- Por favor… Perdóneme, condesa…

- ¿Perdonarlo?- no entendía nada- ¿Por qué?

- Usted no es yerma… - musitó- Su marido era estéril y me obligó a mentirle… Me obligó a decirle que usted era la culpable…

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento mientras escuchaba aquel hombre decirle aquello que tanto había intentado decirle Inuyasha.

- Las pruebas…

- ¡Todo era falso!- exclamó.

Todo su mundo empezó a cambiar a su alrededor. No era yerma, podía tener hijos, podría estar embarazada de verdad. Se llevó las manos al vientre sorprendida por esa nueva perspectiva y pensó que podía casarse con Inuyasha. ¡Podía darle hijos al conde! Ahora bien, continuaba esperando esa buena razón para casarse.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?- quiso saber- Usted hizo un juramento, yo era su paciente…

- ¡Él me obligó!- cada vez lloraba más fuerte el doctor- Primero quiso pagarme y lo rechacé así que me amenazó. Dijo que haría daño a mi mujer y a mi hija… ¡No pude oponerme!

Conocía muy bien esa faceta de Naraku Tatewaki, no dudaba ni por un instante de las palabras del doctor. Apartó de un tirón la tela de la falda firmemente sujeta a las manos del médico y a paso firme se dirigió hacia su salón de té. No dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido, no dejaba de pensar en Naraku, en el doctor, en las pruebas, en sus mentiras. En su cabeza estaba reviviendo una y otra vez el recuerdo de aquel fatídico día para ella y, de repente, todo el dolor desapareció porque ella no era yerma.

Se sentó en su sofá y dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas sin dejar de pensar en el posible hijo que podía estar albergando en su vientre. Necesitaba que un médico la revisara y le confirmara el embarazo. No quería hacerse esperanzas para nada.

- Kagome…

- ¡Oh, Inuyasha!

Él se sentó a su lado y ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo pensando en lo maravillosa que era la vida en ese momento. Aquella noticia le dio fuerzas para continuar con su lucha por los derechos y las libertades de las mujeres. Enseñaría a sus hijos, fueran hombres o mujeres, a respetarse y a que todos eran iguales y ellos la ayudarían a ella a mostrarle al mundo la verdad que residía en esas palabras. Los educaría para que fueran felices.

- Kagome, ¿te casarás conmigo?- le pidió de nuevo- ¿Por el bebé?

- Sigue sin ser una buena…

- ¡Dentro de nada se te notará!- contra argumentó.

- Ni siquiera está confirmado mi embarazo. Además, yo no tengo miedo al escándalo…

- ¡Maldita sea!- maldijo.

Inuyasha se desasió de su agarre y se levantó furioso del sofá. Se dirigió hacia los ventanales y le dio un puñetazo al marco. Escuchó el sonido de unas astillas romperse y cuando él apartó su mano, vio la madera agrietada y rota. No deseaba enfurecerlo, pero si se casaban tenía que ser por amor. ¿Cómo iban ellos a poder educar a unos hijos felices que aprendieran a amarse y respetarse si ellos no daban ejemplo?

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes ser mi esposa?

Era tan sencillo como decirle que la amaba. Ella quería decírselo, le dolía el tener que continuar guardándolo, pero temía que él la imitara solo para lograr que se casaran. Necesitaba saber que él la amaba, que la amaba de verdad.

Continuará…


	17. Capítulo 16

**Como mañana voy a tener un día muy ajetreado y dudo que pueda conectarme, os adelanto la continuación y último capítulo del fanfic unas horas. Por favor, antes de comentar leed la nota que os voy a dejar al final. No os la dejo antes para no hacer spoiler. **

**Capítulo 16:**

Inuyasha no se despegaba de ella y había traspasado con creces los límites del decoro. El mismo día en que aquel médico le confesó su mentira, llamaron a otro médico que les confirmó su embarazo. Le pidieron discreción hasta que ellos quisieran anunciarlo y que fuera su médico durante todo el embarazado y el parto. Él aceptó, por supuesto. Fuera un hijo bastardo o legítimo, ayudar a traer al mundo el hijo de una condesa era todo un privilegio para cualquier doctor.

Había rechazado sus cientos de ofertas de matrimonio diarias a la espera de que él al fin se lo pidiera en condiciones. Deseaba casarse con él, no había nada que ansiara más en ese mundo, pero no podía aceptar si no había amor. Al mismo tiempo, comprendía que probablemente fue ella quien mató todo el amor que sentía Inuyasha por ella. Si sólo no hubiera sido tan estúpida y se hubiera molestado en mirar a su alrededor y descubrir las cosas. Aún así ella sabía que lo dijera o no, una parte de Inuyasha al menos debía amarla. Él no era un hombre que retuviera a una mujer por capricho y lo que hubo entre ellos dos siempre fue especial, diferente. Si fuera capaz de decírselo…

Todos en Buxton sabían que se había instalado en su casa. Apareció con sus maletas y no hubo manera de echarlo de allí. En cuestión de minutos se apoderó de toda su casa y encandiló a todos sus criados. Utilizaba su despacho para llevar sus negocios y los de ella como si ya fuera su marido. Había ocupado parte de su vestidor con su propia ropa. Invadió su lavabo con sus cremas de afeitado y sus lociones y en su mesilla se encontraba el reloj de su padre. No hubo forma de echarlo. Peleó, gritó y luchó contra él, pero Inuyasha se limitó a mofarse en su cara y apoderarse de absolutamente de todo. Le dejó bien claro que se casaran o no, vivirían juntos. Ella quiso oponerse, pero, lamentablemente, no pudo negarle nada cuando se acostó con ella por la noche. Quiso hacerse la fría cuando la acarició, pero, en realidad, estaba ardiendo y no pudo resistirse.

Sabía que estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia contradiciendo todas sus órdenes y moviendo todo a su gusto en su hogar. Quería que ella terminara cediendo a casarse con él, pensaba que lo haría si ponía patas arriba su vida y su casa, pero estaba equivocado. Así sólo conseguiría enfurecerla.

A pesar de todo eso, la noticia de su bebé era lo bastante feliz e importante para ella como para que pudiera olvidarse de lo sucedido en su hogar. Adoraba tener nauseas matutinas. Esas nauseas le demostraban que su bebé estaba vivo, que era real y que continuaba creciendo dentro de ella. Su vientre estaba adquiriendo cada vez mayor dureza y sus caderas se redondeaban. Inuyasha no apartaba la mirada de sus pechos y ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Tenía el pecho enorme y se le estaban quedando pequeños todos los vestidos y las combinaciones. Todo su cuerpo cambiaba para alimentar al bebé y ella se sentía flotar. Por fin tenía lo que más había deseado en el mundo. Ese bebé se había convertido en todo su mundo y eso que todavía era tan pequeño como una alubia. Deseaba que fuera niño. No por el título ya que lo "conveniente" era tener un hijo primero (otra injusta norma). No, quería que fuera niño para tener un niño igualito que Inuyasha que le recordara a él cada vez que lo mirara.

Odiaba las actividades femeninas y de igual forma, se encontró a sí misma tejiendo ropita para su bebé. Nunca había sido la clase de dama que pasaba largas tardes tejiendo, pero le gustaba la idea de vestir a su bebé con algo hecho por ella misma. Al fin y al cabo, fueron los hombres los que designaron la costura como una actividad femenina, no las mujeres.

Justo en el mismo instante en que daba la última puntada al pequeño jersey, entró Inuyasha en su salón de té. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y, después, miró lo que ella acababa de tejer, dando su aprobación. Sin saber por qué se sintió bien al saber que él aprobaba lo que había hecho.

- El duque sigue insistiendo. – le informó- Sus cartas se empiezan a convertir en amenazas.

- Falta una semana para que se cumpla el plazo del rey…

- Si nos casamos ahora, todo habrá acabado.

- No.

¿Por qué no quería casarse con él? No lograba entenderlo. Se había mudado a su casa, había invadido totalmente toda su intimidad y se había apoderado de todo cuanto había podido, incluido las cuentas. Desde luego, Tatewaki tuvo muy buenos negocios y los supo llevar muy bien, pero él los llevaría mejor todavía para Kagome. Le dejó bien claro desde el primer día hasta ese que no pensaba marcharse por más que se lo pidiera y que si no se casaban, vivirían de esa forma. Ahora bien, si el rey le ordenaba casarse con Houjo tendría que marcharse. ¡Se le estaba acabando el tiempo!

No comprendía que era lo que tanto deseaba Kagome. Ella se mostraba disgustada, pero por las noches le respondía con tanta pasión como el primer día. Le seguía confesado todos sus secretos y le hablaba sobre sus sentimientos y sobre el bebé con total confianza. Le hablaba con la confianza que una esposa debía tener con un marido. También sonreía y le agradecía sus regalos. Llevaba dos semanas regalándole a diario un libro diferente de cada gran autora feminista que lograba encontrar. Se comportaban como un maldito matrimonio, ¿qué más le daba firmar el dichoso papel que lo certificara?

Se sentó junto a ella y miró de nuevo el pequeño jersey que había tejido. Era diminuto y perfecto para un bebé. De sólo imaginar a su bebé, a su hijo con él puesto… No podía permitir que Houjo se casara con Kagome y su hijo cayera en su poder. ¡Jamás!

- ¿Por qué sigues rechazándome?

- Ya te lo he dicho. No son buenas razones para…

- ¿No lo son? ¿Tener un hijo te parece poco?- contraatacó-¿Acaso prefieres casarte con Houjo llevando a mi hijo en tu vientre? ¿Prefieres que él sea su padre? ¿Crees que será amable con él?

No, Houjo no sería amable ni con su hijo, ni con ella. No quería pensar tan siquiera en lo que le haría a su hijo cuando lo descubriera.

- Claro, debes preferir casarte con Houjo.

- ¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!- le recriminó.

- No es la primera vez que me rechazas por él…

Y volvió a salir a colación su pasado. De acuerdo, él tenía razón en echarle eso en cara puesto que era verdad. Ella le rechazó y le mintió para poder casarse con Houjo y tener la conciencia tranquila. Fue una estúpida al pensar que Inuyasha no se iría de verdad a la guerra y que no se enteraría de que estaba comprometida con Houjo antes de que él le pidiera matrimonio. Kikio Tama y su gran bocaza lo estropearon todo, tal y como ya era costumbre. Aunque en realidad, fue ella la que lo echó todo a perder.

- Inuyasha…

- ¿Lo sigues amando?

¿Amarle? ¡Diablos, no! Ella nunca lo amó. Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Inuyasha, pero estuvo confundida por aquella época y cometió un gran error. Ojala no fuera demasiado tarde.

- Inuyasha, hay algo que debería haberte contado hace mucho tiempo…

_Después de que su padre echara de la casa a Houjo, ella salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Se dio un buen baño en un intento por quitarse de la piel las bruscas caricias de Houjo y para relajarse e intentar pensar con claridad. Estaba tan confusa. Lo sucedido con Houjo en ese día le había abierto los ojos de tal forma que no creía que fuera capaz de volver a perseguir a otro hombre de esa manera. No a otro que no fuera Inuyasha._

_Sentía una calidez instaurarse en su pecho y calentar todo su cuerpo. Inuyasha Taisho, conde Taisho. Ojala estuviera dispuesto a casarse con ella todavía. Su padre le dijo que partía al día siguiente por lo que tenía tiempo para asearse y vestirse adecuadamente antes de ir a verlo. Quería estar perfecta para el momento en que le confesara sus verdaderos sentimientos de amor hacia él. Inuyasha estaría enfadado al principio, pero cuando se disculpara seguro que la perdonaría. Ellos siempre se perdonaban._

_- Estoy muy feliz. – le confesó a su dama de compañía._

_- ¿Feliz?- preguntó sin entender- Pe-pero señorita… Su compromiso… El duque…_

_- El duque ya es historia._

_- ¿Y por qué es feliz, señorita?_

_- Porque voy a casarme con el conde Taisho. Bueno, no con el actual conde… Con Inuyasha… - musitó con voz soñadora._

_Su dama de compañía le sonrió a través del espejo con comprensión y continuó peinando su cabello. Le pidió que le hiciera un complicado y precioso recogido que estaba segura que le encantaría a Inuyasha. Quería que él suspirara embelesado al verla. Era un poco vanidoso por su parte, pero ¿qué tenía de malo querer estar hermosa para su futuro marido?_

_Se puso su mejor vestido y sus mejores joyas y pidió que le prepararan el carruaje. A penas salió de casa empezó a caer una llovizna, pero ella no le prestó la menor importancia. Durante el camino hacia los terrenos del conde Taisho, la llovizna empeoró hasta casi convertirse en una tormenta. Su criado le pasó su capa por encima mientras que ella se alzaba el vestido hasta las rodillas para que no se manchara de barro. Ojala no se hubiera estropeado su aspecto._

_Tocó con los nudillos la puerta y esperó pacientemente a que le abrieran bajo la seguridad del portal que formaba la entrada. Fue Myoga quien le abrió._

_- Buenas tardes, Myoga. ¿Está el señor?_

_- ¿Cuál de ellos lady Higurashi?_

_- El señorito Inuyasha, por supuesto._

_Myoga puso cara de pocos amigos en ese momento._

_- El señorito no se encuentra en casa ahora mismo._

_- Bueno, pues esperaré a su regreso en…_

_- No, no volverá.- contestó tajante._

_- ¿Cómo que no volverá?_

_Reconoció la mirada angustiada de Myoga y el corazón se le encogió en el pecho. ¿Qué significaba que no volvería?_

_- Su barco hacia las colonias sale en una hora._

_- Pe-Pero… Partía mañana…_

_- Recibió una visita de la señorita Tama que le hizo cambiar de idea y partir hoy mismo._

_- ¿Kikio? ¿Qué le dijo?_

_- Le habló de su compromiso con el duque._

_¡No! Iba a decírselo ella, iba a confesarle todos sus pecados y sus errores, iba a pedirle perdón y después a confesarle sus sentimientos a la espera de que aún fuera capaz de amarla. _

_- Aún puedo alcanzarlo…_

_Empujó a su chófer hacia el carruaje y le ordenó que se dirigiera lo más rápido posible hacia el puerto. El puerto estaba a horas y horas de allí, estaba todo lleno de barro y la lluvia se había convertido en tormenta. En su mente sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, pero en el fondo de su corazón se negaba a admitir la realidad. Inuyasha estaba enfadado, furioso con ella y tal vez la estuviera odiando en ese momento. Si sólo ella no hubiera sido tan sumamente estúpida y hubiera admitido sus sentimientos antes. Jamás perdonaría a Houjo por haberla confundido y jamás se perdonaría a sí misma por haberle fallado._

_Sus sollozos se incrementaron durante el viaje, a cada traspiés del carruaje y tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar que el chófer pudiera oírla entre el sonido de los truenos. Todo estaba a oscuras dentro del carruaje, como su corazón. Se negaba a admitirlo, pero había perdido a Inuyasha. Ya era una realidad. Él se iría a la guerra en las colonias, conquistaría nuevos lugares, conocería a otras mujeres y puede que hasta volviera casado. Todo eso si no moría antes en el campo de batalla contra los indígenas. _

_De repente, el carruaje se detuvo y ella se quedó helada en el sitio. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido y abrió la puerta. Su cochero ya estaba abajo revisando las ruedas._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Señorita, no abra la puerta o estropeará su bonito vestido._

_- ¡Eso no tiene importancia!- exclamó frustrada- ¿Qué ocurre?_

_- Me temo que hemos encallado. _

_- ¡Arréglelo!_

_- Señorita, necesitaré varios hombres para poder sacar las ruedas del barro._

_Dirigió su mirada desesperada hacia el barro que atrapaba la rueda y golpeó la puerta con su mano enguantada. No podía rendirse sin luchar._

_- No llegaremos a tiempo… - musitó._

_- Señorita, con el debido respeto… No creo que…_

_Ella lo miró furiosa, consiguiendo que el chófer se callara avergonzado por haber osado contradecirla. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Salió de un salto del carruaje y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba empapada de pies a cabeza por el aguacero que estaba cayendo. Se alzó con las manos sus pesadas faldas y con la tela mojada adherida a la piel y los ojos rojos por las lágrimas comenzó a correr. Llegaría corriendo hasta el puerto si hacía falta. _

_Escuchó a su espalda los gritos de su chófer suplicándole que volviera, pero ella no se detuvo. Continuó corriendo, corriendo y corriendo hasta que sus piernas ya cansadas le fallaron y sus pulmones dejaron de suministrarle aire suficiente. Cayó de rodillas sobre el barro y gritó el nombre de su amado, esperando que él pudiera escucharla desde la lejanía._

Se sintió liberada después de haberlo contado. Tantos años guardándose para sí misma ese secreto no era nada bueno. Recordaba que pasó horas bajo la lluvia gritando a los cuatro vientos su nombre. Recordaba a su padre sacándola en brazos de allí y las siguientes semanas estuvieron borrosas. Enfermó y estuvo cerca de la muerte, pero, finalmente, venció a la enfermedad y volvió a alzarse más fuerte que nunca.

Inuyasha se había levantado mientras le contaba lo sucedido y observaba el exterior a través de las ventanas con los brazos cruzados, dándole la espalda. No podía saber qué estaba pensando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo le costó descifrar sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos. Estaba abstraído en sí mismo, probablemente pensando y sacando conclusiones de lo que ella le había contado. No le dijo literalmente que estaba enamorada de él o que lo amaba, pero tenía que saberlo. ¿Qué mujer hubiera hecho algo así si no lo amara?

- ¿Qué pasó con Houjo?- preguntó al fin- ¿Por qué rompiste tu compromiso tan repentinamente?

- Intentó propasarse… - otra vez ese recuerdo- Me dijo algo que me alteró y tuve un pequeño desvanecimiento. Cuando empecé a recuperarme… Él quería abusar de mí…

- ¡Kagome!

Por fin él se dejó vencer por sus sentimientos. Rompió la distancia entre los dos, se sentó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas, como si pensara que en cualquier momento el mundo iba a acabarse. Ella le correspondió con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Nunca debí adelantar mi viaje…

- No fue tu culpa… - musitó con el ceño fruncido- ¡Fue la bocazas de Kikio!

- ¡Ja!- se mofó él- Sabía que estabas celosa.

- No, yo no… - se irguió para mirarlo- Yo no tengo…

- Ni debes tener celos de ella. Nunca, jamás la he mirado como a ti y ella lo sabe pero al parecer tú no.

- Pe-pero… Cuando éramos niños… - se sonrojó al pensar en eso- Le regalaste una flor a ella en vez de a mí…

Inuyasha se sonrojó al escucharla, demostrándole que recordaba ese momento.

- Pensaba dártela a ti, pero tú habías estado jugando con Kouga Wolf sin hacerme el menor caso y me enfadé. Pensé que si le daba la flor a Kikio te pondrías celosa y me prestarías más atención, pero conseguí el efecto contrario.

Era una tontería y tan sumamente significativa para ella, para ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba enamorada de Inuyasha? Tal vez desde el primer momento en que se vieron cuando eran unos niños pequeños. Pasaron toda su infancia juntos y fue durante su adolescencia, su paso a mujer, cuando se distanciaron. Pero aquello, eso tan especial que había entre los dos, no acababa de nacer, siempre estuvo allí y no era ella la única que lo había sentido.

- Kagome… - sujetó sus manos entre las de él- Yo a ti te…

Ni siquiera le dejaron terminar y ella se quedó con las ganas de escucharlo. Sesshomaru y Rin entraron apresuradamente en el saloncito de té y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no se alegró de verlos. Acababan de interrumpir y destrozar el que era el momento más romántico de su vida. Siempre se guardaría esa espina.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- Inuyasha se levantó- Ahora estamos muy ocupados…

- ¡El duque viene hacia aquí!- gritó Rin.

Kagome entendió el nerviosismo de la mujer en ese momento y ella misma pudo sentirlo en sus carnes. El duque venía a por ella.

- ¿Qué hago?- miró a Inuyasha.

- No te preocupes, volveré a echarlo.

- Viene con el alcalde, Inuyasha. – Kagome no pudo estar más sorprendida de ver que se tuteaban- Tiene la licencia de matrimonio y el alcalde obrará la boda.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver oficiará mi boda ese tipejo!

Se levantó al lanzar esas palabras al aire para darle más énfasis.

- Me alegro de que sea eso lo único que te preocupe.- dijo Inuyasha a su espalda.

¡Demonios, era verdad! Pretendían casarla, tenían la licencia y la maldita orden del rey. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando se presentara allí? Ya no podía eludir más lo ineludible.

- Condesa, ¿hay alguna forma de salir de aquí sin ser vistos?

Sí, sí que la había. Inuyasha y ella intercambiaron miradas sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba el otro. Él se fue hacia los establos en busca de su caballo y ella guió a Sesshomaru y a Rin hacia el antiguo despacho de su padre. Ahora, el despacho de Inuyasha desde que él se apoderó de su casa. En el fondo se alegraba, hacía mucho tiempo que no se alegraba de ver a un hombre en aquel despacho.

Se acercó a la chimenea y dibujó con sus dedos la elegante ornamentación hasta dar con el resorte que la abría. Sesshomaru y Rin se quedaron con la boca abierta, pasmados por aquel nuevo descubrimiento. Ella se hizo a un lado para hacerles sitio y justo cuando se estaban aventurando en la oscuridad, apareció Inuyasha con su caballo. Entró por la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín y le sonrió al mismo tiempo que le daba una suave palmada al caballo.

Lo que estaba haciendo era una locura y probablemente un delito si tenían en cuenta que se trataba de una orden del rey, pero, teniendo en cuenta todas las leyes que había infringido como caballero del crepúsculo, ésa sólo era otra línea en la lista. Huyeron a caballo. Ella montada con Inuyasha sobre el caballo de él. Sesshomaru y Rin a lomos de Pegasso y de no ser porque Pegasso era un auténtico ligón, no habrían conseguido montar sobre él. A ese caballo sólo le gustaba que lo montaran mujeres. Era peor que el mismísimo barón Ishida pero muy rápido y bueno en su trabajo.

Antes de llegar al pueblo, Kagome le pidió a Inuyasha que se detuviera y bajó del caballo. Era el lugar perfecto para hacerlo. Atravesó el claro con el sable que usó como caballero del crepúsculo y el sombrero, y se detuvo justo en medio del prado. Clavó el sable en el suelo y dejó el sombrero sobre la empuñadura en claro signo de que abandonaba su actividad. Ya no más secuestros, violencia y disparos. A partir de ese día lucharía únicamente como Kagome Higurashi, una mujer. Ya no necesitaba a ese hombre de ensueño que rescataba mujeres, a ese hombre ideal que ella misma había creado. El juego había terminado y cuando se giró y miró a Inuyasha supo que su único y auténtico héroe era y había sido siempre Inuyasha.

Él la ayudó a subir de nuevo sobre su caballo y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que has hecho?

- Nunca había estado más segura de algo.

- ¿No echarás de menos vestirte de hombre misterioso y asaltar en la oscuridad hogares decentes para rescatar jóvenes doncellas?

Rin soltó un suspiro enamorado después de decir eso y todos se quedaron mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- Una tiene sus fantasías…

- Tienes la cabeza llena de pajaritos, esposa.

- Todos ellos cantan por ti, esposo.

Kagome sintió envidia al verlos bromeando entre ellos, picándose el uno al otro y dándose un tierno beso para hacer las paces. Era la clase de intimidad que Inuyasha y ella habían compartido en las últimas semanas, la clase de intimidad que le gustaría compartir de por vida. Sintió sus brazos estrecharla y se recostó contra su duro pecho.

- Debemos irnos antes de que nos vean aquí y alguien sospeche.

Tenía razón. Debían partir, pero con esa travesura lo único que estaban consiguiendo era retrasar lo inevitable.

- Te amo, Kagome.

El mundo empezó a moverse a su alrededor en ese instante. Todas las cosas cambiaron. Los pájaros empezaron a volar, los colores se volvieron más brillantes, los cantos de los animales más hermosos, el cielo estaba despejado de un color azul hermosísimo, el sol le calentó la piel. El mundo cambió. Dejó de ser sombrío y se volvió alegre, caliente y brillante. Podría morirse en paz en ese preciso instante. Había escuchado al fin las palabras mágicas que tanto había deseado volver a escuchar.

Se volvió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

- Yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

- Lo sé. Sólo tú serías tan estúpida como para coger una pulmonía intentando llegar corriendo hasta la costa. ¿Te volviste loca?

- Sí, estaba loca por ti.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y acarició el cabello en su nuca mientras le daba uno de los mejores besos que jamás habían compartido. Un beso lleno de amor. Inuyasha la estrechó entre sus brazos como si temiera que en cualquier momento pudiera escapar y acarició su espalda sobre la tela del vestido, recorriéndola hasta llegar a la cadera. Entonces, sus manos ascendieron hasta su vientre para sentir a su hijo.

- Kagome…- murmuró contra sus labios.

- ¿Quiere casarse conmigo, conde?

Él la observó fascinado.

- Me ha quitado el placer de hacer los honores, condesa.

Ella rió y se volvieron a besar sin darle importancia a que Sesshomaru y Rin estuvieran presentes, observando el espectáculo.

- Sesshomaru, - lo llamó Inuyasha- ¿es posible que nos den una licencia de matrimonio ahora?

- Mientras que la condesa no firme la licencia que ha solicitado el duque, pueden solicitarse tantas como se quiera a su nombre.

- Entonces, debemos darnos prisa. Tenemos que llegar al ayuntamiento antes de que cierren y antes de que el alcalde evite que nos la den.

- ¿Por qué cree que lo evitará?- preguntó Rin.

- Apuesto lo que queráis a que fue él quien escribió al rey contándole todas aquellas mentiras sobre la condesa. Se sentiría acorralado y casando a la condesa se la quitaría de en medio.

- Ese desgraciado… - murmuró Sesshomaru.

El alcalde una vez más no había jugado limpio, pero de él se ocuparían más tarde. Primero tenían que resolver el asunto de su matrimonio y eso les llevaría unos pocos minutos.

- La licencia os la harán en cuestión de minutos.- les informó Sesshomaru- Mientras que vosotros la pedís, yo buscaré al reverendo. Esperemos que no haya terminado por hoy y de ser así que esté dispuesto a oficiar una boda fuera de su horario.

Se dividieron para hacer las pesquisas. Ella no podía apartar la mirada de Inuyasha mientras cabalgaban y sentirse feliz. Entonces, él habló.

- Sesshomaru es mi hermano. Mi padre lo tuvo con Cecilia Williams, pero nunca tuvo la intención de casarse con ella. Pagó su educación, su ropa y su comida. Nada más.

- Tenías bien guardado el secreto. – le reprochó- Pensé que esta relación se basaba en la confianza. Después de esto no tienes ningún derecho a reprocharme lo del caballero del crepúsculo.

- ¡Eso es diferente!- le espetó.

- De eso nada, es exactamente lo mismo y en este matrimonio habrá igualdad, querido.

- ¡Dios me ampare!

Y después de pronunciar esas palabras, ambos se rieron. Claro que habría igualdad entre ellos, siempre la hubo. Tal vez no todo fuera perfecto y aún quedaran algunos cabos por atar, pero si algo tenían bien claro, era que su destino era estar juntos.

Se casaron una hora más tarde y todo Buxton aplaudió su matrimonio. Por fin las cosas volvían a su cauce.

FIN

**IMPORTANTE: ¡LEED ANTES DE COMENTAR!: Ya sé que he dejado unos cuantos cabos sueltos, pero no me merecía la pena escribir otro capítulo. El asunto del alcalde, de Houjo, de las mujeres del pueblo y de Sesshomaru se resuelve en el epílogo así que esperad otra semana para que el desenlace sea completo.**


End file.
